Miinah
by kkmaree
Summary: Super Junior, F x  and a maid? Wonder what's gonna happen to the guys when she comes into the story! Warning!: Story contains boy/boy and girl/girl relationships! May become M later
1. New Girl On The Block

Miinah

**Note**: For the purposes of this fic, all of Suju live in the one dorm, which is right next to F(x)'s dorm. Also, Hangeng is still with the band, Kibum is still acting but is still living with the others and Kangin has not gone off to the army. The timeline may be a bit out as well for their albums, but that's just cause I want it to be that way!

Chapter 1 – New Girl on the Block

"Listen up guys!" said the leader of Super Junior, Park Jung-su known better as Leeteuk to his fans and band mates, pressing stop on the sound system that the band was practicing to.

"Oh come on Teukie! We were nearly finished anyway!" said Heechul as he came out of the crouch he had been holding for the dance.

"Yes 'Rella, but our manager had just informed me with the most peculiar news we have ever heard." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We are getting a maid."

"WHAT!" the rest of the band echoed around the room before settling down into quiet murmurs between themselves.

"Well apparently our manager, as well as the manager of F(x) has decided that we are in need of someone to keep house for us. She should be here this afternoon or tomorrow if her flight doesn't get delayed."

"Flight? Where is she coming from?" Asked Sungmin sitting on the floor next to Kibum. "And what are we gonna do about her finding out about all of us?" he said moving into Kibum's arms whilst Kyuhyun joined them laying his head on Sungmin's shoulder.

"She is coming from Australia apparently, and out manager has said that she not tell anyone anything that we tell her and that she will be very discreet about it." He said leaning into Heechul as he spoke.

"YES!" yelled Henry in English from inside Donghae's arms whish were wrapped around his waist. "What?" he asked in Korean when everyone in the room looked at him strangely. "At least she will be able to speak English better than you guys!"

"Well does she speak Korean?" asked Ryeowook sitting in Yesung's lap and playing with a ring that Yesung was wearing.

"Or at least Chinese or Japanese?" Hangeng piped up from his place holding Siwon's hand leaning against the wall of the rehearsal studio.

"She speaks Japanese fluently and very good Korean, although her first language is English as Henry has stated." Leeteuk laughed looking at Henry who was now blushing and hiding his face in Donghae's shoulder.

"Oh come on Henry, no one thinks any worse of you for being excited, we know you get deprived of English when you're in Korea." Laughed Zhou-mi while hanging his arms around Enhyuk's neck from behind using his height to his advantage.

"Well at least someone will be able to understand your English rants now!" said Kangin smiling.

"Yeah, besides Amber next door." Shindong added smiling as well.

Leeteuk's mobile interrupted their conversation as it rang. Picking it up and saying a few short words, he replaced it in his pocket and addressed the group.

"Looks like our new addition is early. Her plane just got in and she is on her way to the dorms now." He said looking at his band mates. "So I suggest we all get home quickly and make ourselves look a bit more presentable before she gets here. We don't want her first impression of us to be bad do we now?

* * *

Arriving back at the dorms, the 15 singer/dancers ran off to their respective rooms to take showers and make themselves look a bit better before the new maid got there. Showers in the dorms were a pretty easy occasion, all except for Sungmin, Kyuhyun and Kibum's room. Seeing as all three were in the same room, unlike the others who were in twos, and the fact that they all loved long showers, there was often yelling and teasing trying to get in first. It was half an hour later when Kyuhyun and Kibum emerged to join the others downstairs when a knock came from the door.

"You guys go sit in the lounge, I'll get the door, and where is Sungmin you two?" he pointed at the two boys that he roomed with.

"He'll be down in a second, had to find a clean pair of pants." Kibum answered. "You know it's laundry day, all of us have hardly any clean clothes at he moment."

"Well hopefully he will be down here soon, because I think that our new member is here." He said smiling widely walking over to the door and opening it.

From the lounge room, the 14 other members of the band could see the girl standing in the doorway. Standing around the same height as Ryeowook, she had very short bright red hair, almost as bright as Heechul's wig from Don't Don, and was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans with a band tee with a flannel over the shirt. Topping it off was a pair of red glasses sitting on her nose.

"Come in, please. The other guys are waiting in the lounge." Leeteuk said waving his hand towards the arch leading to the room he had mentioned.

"Thankyou!" she said walking through and into the lounge standing in front of the massive lounge in the room. "Well, guys, I guess I better introduce myself." Speaking perfect Korean she continued. "My name is Isabella White, but you can just call me Bella. As your manager has probably already told you, I am from Australia and I really look forward to working for you!" she ended slipping into accented Korean as she spoke.

"Well, Miss Isabella, we better introduce ourselves as well." Heechul spoke up from his place sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I told you, just call me Bella, and there is no need to introduce yourselves, I've been a big fan of you guys and F(x) for quite some time now." Pointing to each man in turn she named them. "Okay, so we have Donghae, Henry, Ryeowook, Yesung, Zhou mi, Enhyuk, Hangeng, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Shindong, Heechul and Leeteuk. But we seem to be missing Sungmin."

"I'm here, I'm here! What did I miss?" Sungmin said rushing down the stairs his hair still wet from showering. "Oh, well I did miss a bit didn't I?" Seeing Bella he squeezed down on the couch between Kyuhyun and Kibum.

"Minnie, this is Isabella White. She's our new maid." Kibum informed him.

"Just call me Bella." She said extending her hand for a handshake. Taking her hand, Sungmin shook it and then leaned back onto the couch. "Well now that we are all here, is there anything else you would like to know about me?" Bella asked leaning on the rolling suitcase she had wheeled in after her upon her arrival.

The 14 sitting on the couch turned to their leader and the oldest in the room as if to all say the same thing to him.

"Well since it seems like these guys are too shy to talk to you, there is one thing that we all want to know. As I'm sure our manager has told you, we have certain….secrets, that we do not want the public to find out about and we are counting on you to not betray the trust we put in you."

Bella chuckled. "If you mean the fact that you guys are all together, then yes I know, and I have no problem with it." She said standing up straight and crossing her arms.

"Well that's a relief." Ryeowook chirped in jumping straight on to Yesung's lap whilst the others rearranged themselves into their respective little pairs and the group of three.

Bella laughed again. "It's good that you guys don't feel the need to hide around me, and for that I wont hide around you. To tell you the truth, the reason I understand you guys being together so well is that I would face the same predicament if I was with someone back home."

"So you're gay as well?" Heechul spurted out quickly without giving any thought to it before blushing after realising what he had said.

"Yes Heechul, I am gay, so you don't have to worry about me going all fan girlish on you, well your hair and clothes may not be safe, but the rest of you is." She said smirking.

The guys all laughed while Heechul nearly fell of the lounge arm shocked. "We'll have to see about that!"

Just as the laughing started dying down, there was another knock at the door. Leeteuk walked over to get it again.

"Sorry guys, forgot to mention I told the girls to come over after Bella had gotten here." Opening the door, he ushered the members of F(x) into the dorm. "Bella, this is…" he never got to finish his sentence as Bella started talking.

"Krystal, Luna, Su li, Victoria and of course Amber. I was wondering when I was going to meet you ladies."

"Well looks you don't need any introductions then." Amber walked over and shook hands with the girl still standing in front of the couch while the men on said couch looked visibly shocked.

"I'm Isabella White by the way, but just call me Bella." She said waving at the other girls who were looking just as shocked as the men sitting near them. "What's with them?" she said pointing to everyone in the room.

"Dunno. Anyway," Amber said. Turning to Leeteuk she spoke directly to him. "Does she know?"

"Yup. You girls can relax now." He said smiling as Krystal took Luna's hand and Victoria Hugged Su li.

"Well there's a sight for sore eyes." Bella stated smiling at the girls.

"Hey, guys, did you notice that Bella and Amber are wearing nearly the exact same thing?" Su li piped up pointing at aforementioned girls, causing everyone in the room to look at them.

"Wow, they are!" said Donghae getting up and walking around them in a circle scrutinizing them. "Everything except the hair and glasses are the same!"

The two girls were indeed dressed quite the same. Where Bella had a flannel on over her shirt, Amber had one tied around her hips. And in place of the black jeans on Bella, were green ones on Amber. Looking each other over, the two girls laughed.

"Well I can see we are gonna get on fine!" Bella laughed while the others joined in.

"I'm sure we will." Smiled Amber before turning back to her still laughing band mates. "We better get going, its getting later and we still have work to do on those new lyrics."

"Okay, well I'll come over tomorrow and have a look around after getting this place righted." Bella said as the girls turned to leave. Leeteuk walked over and opened the door for them wishing them a good night. As they walked out the door, Bella spoke in English. "See ya round guys!" Amber, being the only one who understood properly out of the girls, looked back over her shoulder and winked. Bella blushed, which Yesung saw, but only smirked and stayed silent.


	2. Grand Tour

Miinah

Chapter 2 - Grand Tour

After the girls had left the dorm and the boys had settled down, they all sat back down in the lounge and continued to talk. It was getting later into the afternoon and the boys were getting hungry.

"Hey Bella, do you by any chance cook?" Henry asked the new maid in his own accented Korean. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I speak for us all when we I say that we are sick of fast food!"

"Here Here!" came a chorus of voices from the couch opposite the lounge chair that Bella was now sitting in quite comfortably. She laughed.

"Of course I can! How do you think I survived university?" Crossing her arms and looking at Henry with a smirk she continued. "Why? Are you guys getting hungry? Well I suppose it is getting to that time of the day. How about I make you all lunch, and then you can give me a tour of the dorm, and we can sit down and get to know each other a bit better? But first, you better show me the kitchen otherwise there wont be any food!"

After jostling around for a few minutes, it was decided that Ryeowook would help Bella make lunch. Him being the only one of the 15 that had any experience of cooking. Walking Bella through the dining room joined to the living room to the kitchen, Ryeowook showed Bella where everything was and they got down to the cooking.

"So what do you guys like to eat? " Bella asked Ryeowook who was rifling through the huge fridge in the corner of the room. That thing had to be 3 times larger than any other fridge she had seen. 'Well I guess that's what you get when you have 15 men living in the same house' she thought to herself.

"We all love junk food, but I guess that's no good for lunch." Ryeowook laughed.

"Well let's see what you have in that fridge of yours and we can get started."

About 20 minutes later, Bella and Ryeowook were carrying huge stacks of sandwiches into the dining room with plates for everyone in the other hand. Looking over to call the 15 to eat, what Bella saw surprised her. All now sitting on the ground, there were now 3 Playstation 3's set up with nearly all of the boys playing at the same time. With the exception of Heechul, who was pouting at the screen, Zhou Mi on whom Enhyuk was sitting, and Ryeowook who was placing things on the table like nothing was wrong. Shaking of the strange sight, Bella snapped them all out of their videogame-educed trance calling them to lunch.

* * *

Only after every sandwich was gone did the boys sit back contentedly all thanking Bella and Ryeowook for the delicious lunch.

"Well that's got to be the most healthy thing the we've all eaten in a long time." Siwon said as all the others agreed.

"I'm glad then." Laughed Bella. "As you guys have to start eating a bit healthier. Otherwise how are you going to dance properly?" Everyone laughed at that.

"Well if you keep making us food like that, I'm sure all my little ones will keep eating properly." Leeteuk laughed as well. "Well I can see that we're all finished, so why don't we do what Bella said earlier and get to know each other a bit better and then we can give Bella a tour of the dorm and show her where she will be sleeping?"

Moving into the lounge, everyone sat down and got comfortable.

"Well where do we start. Anything you want to know about me?" Bella asked sitting down in the impromptu circle that had formed on the floor. "You can ask anything, I'm not shy about many things."

"Where did you live in Australia and what did you do?" Asked Kyuhyun who had until now been very quiet.

"Kyu! That's rude! You shouldn't just ask straight away about personal stuff!" Sungmin said shocked at his boyfriend's outburst.

"No really, I don't mind at all! But to answer that you first have to understand that most people in Australia live on the coastline, right next to the ocean. I myself lived in a small coastal town about 3 and a half hours from the capital city. As to what I did, I am a trained languages teacher, but I also taught music and just finished a university degree in fashion design." Bella answered not holding anything back and smiling as she answered.

"Well that answers that one fully doesn't it?" Kyuhyun said smiling before laying his head on Sungmin's shoulder.

"Wow!" Kibum said looking shocked. "You can't have been in university for 12 years! How old are you?" At this Ryeowook leant over and slapped him upside of the head softly.

"Now that was rude Kibum! You should know you never ask a lady's age!" He said settling back into his spot nearly on top of Yesung who was now smiling softly at the outburst of the maknae.

"Okay, okay. Guys! I did say I wont mind answering anything that you throw at me! I am in fact only 23 years old, well, 24 if you go by Korean ages." Bella answered stifling a laugh at Ryeowook's actions.

"That's really young to be a fully fledged teacher and have a fashion design degree." Hangeng said laying down so he had his head on Siwon's lap.

"Yeah! It should have taken you more than 12 years to do all of that shouldn't it?" Siwon retorted running his hands through his boyfriend's hair.

"Well it is true that it should have taken me at least 13 years to get the degree's that I have, but due to circumstances during high school, I skipped the 8th and 9th grades and went straight to the 10th. Then when I finished the 11th in half a year, the principal just decided to let me take my Higher School Certificate at the end of the year and got me into university when I was old enough to apply. So I would have been 17 then, and since then I did a triple degree in languages, music and teaching, and I just finished my fashion design course while I was teaching at a school in my home town."

Everyone just stared at her like she was a crazy person until Zhou Mi cleared his throat.

"Well I'm impressed! If you're so smart, why did you accept the position here in Korea?"

"To be honest, I got bored. The kids I was teaching didn't want to learn and I thought that getting off of that path for a while would do me good. And so here I am!" Grinning, Bella looked around at the 15 faces still staring at her in shock.

"Well I'm sure that you've had enough interrogation from us for the moment, I think it's only fair that we answer any questions that you have." Zhou Mi said in a very polite manner.

"I think that's fair." Leeteuk laughed.

"Well just to clear things up a bit, could you tell me who is with who? If you don't mind me asking that is." Bella said blushing slightly. "Just so I know whose stuff goes with who's". Leeteuk took it upon himself to answer.

"Well, I am with Heechul…."

"Yeah, cause he's the only one who can control the almighty 'Rella" Laughed Donghae while the others joined in. After a few moments, Leeteuk cleared his throat, glaring at Donghae, and continued.

"As I was saying. Donghae is with our little American here." He said pointing to Hae and Henry who was now hiding in Donghae's shoulder.

"Don't worry Henry" Bella said in English to him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye blushing.

"Okay." He answered still hiding his head. Moving around the circle he continued while wondering what Bella had just said.

"Our maknae over there is with Yesung, Zhou Mi and Eunhyuk are together, Hangeng and Siwon, we have our little group of three comprised of Kibum, Sungmin and Kyuhyun. And then of course we have our two bachelors Kangin and Shindong." Leeteuk finished leaving quite a few blushing.

"Well that clears that up!" Bella laughed looking at the blushing boys. "I was sure that I was going to have to figure that out by myself, not that it's hard to tell" She said laughing slightly.

"It is a bit obvious isn't it?" Enhyuk said laughing as well from his position once again on Zhou Mi's lap while everyone joined in.

"Well apart from that, is there anything really important I need to know? Like is anyone allergic to anything or not eat anything?"

"I'm pretty sure that we don't know of any allergies, and as for food, we eat ANYTHING!" Heechul made a sweeping, circular gesture with his hands and arms. Laughing, Bella stood up.

"Now we've settled all that, how about that tour?"

* * *

Walking up a set of stairs close to the front door, the boys lead Bella along a long landing with multiple doors set in the wall. Shindong, who had volunteered to lead the tour, pointed to each door as they went past them.

"Okay, so Leeteuk and Heechul's room is the first one, Donghae and Henry are next, then Ryeowook and Yesung." He then walked past one door and continued.

"Kibum, Sungmin and Kyuhyun, Siwon and Hangeng, Zhou Mi and Enhyuk, my room, and then Kangin's room! And if you will kindly follow me back this way a bit…" Everyone turned and walked back the way they had come. Shindong stopped at the door he had skipped over.

"This will be your room! If you don't like it then I'm sure we can rearrange something to change it" Smiling nicely, he opened the door. Bella took to the quiet man straight away and walked into the room pulling her roller bag behind her.

Looking around the room, she instantly liked it. It was painted a light shade of cream with darker skirting boards and trims. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of one wall waiting to have a quilt thrown over it and a dressing table and desk sitting against one wall. There was a door in the back wall leading off to an en-suite.

"I love it!" Bella squealed while walking over to the bed and sitting on it. The boys all looking on fro the doorway smiled.

"Well we'll leave you to get settled in. Just come downstairs when you're done okay?" Leeteuk said smiling from the doorway when everyone had left and slowly closed the door leaving Bella to unpack.

* * *

Unzipping her suitcase, the first thing Bella was faced with was a mass of black and red covering everything else in the case. Pulling out the said coloured quilt, she threw it onto the bed before pulling the second item, her laptop, out of the case and putting it on the desk with its power cords before opening the closet and packing all her clothes in.

20 minutes of clothes packing saw Bella with all her clothes in the closet and he laptop turned on booting up.

'Wow, only 2:30, may as well have shower, get all the sweat off from the flight' Bella thought to herself grabbing her toiletries and towel, walking into the en-suite and turning on the shower.

…

Meanwhile downstairs, the boys had settled back into the living room and were once again playing video games while talking about the newest addition to their little, well, not so little, family.

"So what do you guys think of her?" Asked Leeteuk while mashing a button on the controller of the PS3.

"I like her" Smiled Ryeowook who wasn't playing at the time.

"Yeah, she's so cute! And did you she the way she acted around Amber? Maybe we'll get another romance going in the process." Said Heechul while winking at Yesung who didn't say anything but smirked.

"Well if she keeps cooking like that, I automatically like her!" Shindong also smiled while tilting the controller he was holding.

"Okay can we have a general consensus please?" Leeteuk said putting down his controller. "All for?" Everyone put their hand up.

"Well we don't need the other side of the vote will we?

* * *

Getting out of the shower and getting dressed into another pair of black skinny jeans, and a loose fitting band shirt, Bella walked over to her laptop and opened her emails. Looking through at the many messages from other teachers and websites, she closed it off and walked downstairs to find a repeat of the lunchtime fiasco.

Sitting on the floor, couch and various chairs, the boys nearly all had a controller in their hands.

"So what are we playing" Bella said walking up behind said boys making them all jump slightly.

Still slightly shocked at Bella's soundless entry, Eunhyuk spoke up.

"We're playing Call Of Duty 4 online, you wanna play?" he said handing his controller over to Bella.

"Sure, but I have to warn you, I was the reigning champion in uni!"

* * *

2 hours later saw only Bella and one other person still in the game with everyone watching on. Yesung had just about gotten Bella down, but a quick flick of the thumb saw Yesung go down and Bella proclaimed winner of the long match.

"How….how…HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" asked Kangin loudly. "Nobody has ever been able to take down Yesung!"

"Well I suppose that's what you get when you work in a game store for your entire high school life isn't it?" Bella answered reaching over to shake Yesung's hand. "Good game!"

Yesung took the offered hand smiling slightly and shaking it, but still didn't say anything.

"Wow, is it that time already?" Bella said looking at the clock on the PS3 that now read 6:45. "Lets see about some dinner."

* * *

After cooking a very, very large dinner, Bella bought it out to the dining room and once again had to pull the boys away from their games to eat.

"Okay guys! I've made something my mum used to make me all the time when I lived at home. Tuna pasta bake. There's plenty here, so eat up!" All the boys dug into the meal and when they were finished, all, once again, congratulated Bella on her wonderful cooking skills.

"It's no biggie guys, though I may have to go shopping soon. You don't seem to have much more food in the house and with your appetites, we're gonna need a bit. What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Well we only have to go to practice in the afternoon. What time was it Teuk?" Said Heechul directing his question at Leeteuk.

"It's not until 1:00, so we have the morning to ourselves!" He answered.

"Well what needs the most attention in the dorm at the moment guys?" Bella asked.

"CLEAN CLOTHES!" was the only thing that was said at that moment. Bella laughed.

"Well if that's the problem, why don't you guys take all your dirty clothes to the laundry tonight, and I'll wash the tomorrow before I give this place a good once over cleaning?" Bella said still laughing lightly. "And then the day after tomorrow, I'll go over and bug the girls. I'm guessing they're not as bad as you lot!"

"Hey!" most of said boys said loudly at the statement.

"Well it would hold true you know." Leeteuk said looking around the table at his adopted family. "We can be pretty bad sometimes. But Bella," he turned to look at her. "I'm sure that we will all pitch in to help get the job done. Won't we boys?" He said in a very motherly like tone that caused all to agree. "Well it's settled. We will all help with the cleaning tomorrow, but for now I think it's about time to go to bed. I can see quite a few of us yawning already." Looking at Ryeowook who gave a large yawn.

"Okay, just be sure to pt all your washing in the laundry before you do go to bed. I'll clean up here while you do that and then we can all get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day. But before I do clean up, where is the laundry?"


	3. It's Gonna Be A Long Day

Miinah

Chapter 3 – **It's Gonna Be A Long Day**

Waking up was not always an easy thing for Bella to do, but for some reason, she rolled over to look at her clock.

'Really? Only 6:30? Why am I awake at this ungodly hour? Oh well, may as well get up and get the washing done before the boys wake up. I might go to the shop as well, depending on when they wake up.' She thought to herself climbing out of bed still in her baggy track pants and tank top walking out of her room and downstairs into the living room. What she found there surprised her. Leeteuk was sitting on the couch with a large book in hand reading. Glad for the partial darkness still concealing her state of undress, she walked into the living room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bella asked.

"Not often that I do." He replied smiling warmly. "I worry so much for them all that I don't have a full nights sleep very often. But I'm used to it so don't worry."

"Well, what time do you expect the rest of the family to be up" Bella said crossing her arms to ward off the slight chill that was still in the air. 'Not sleeping? We'll have to do something about that. We can't have him tired all the time. I swear he is like a mother hen'

"Not for about another 2 hours or so. Since we have the morning off of schedule, we usually sleep in a bit." Still smiling he set the book he was reading down and sat up. "Why are you up so early?"

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." Bella said.

"Might be jetlag. You know, different time zones and the such." He answered standing up. "Well what are you going to do until the children wake up?"

'Children? That's it, Leeteuk is now officially the mother of Super Junior' Bella thought while she spoke.

"Well I was going to go and do some early morning shopping before they all woke up so we can have breakfast, and then get the laundry on while we get this place cleaned up."

"I'll come and help you with the shopping. I mean, if you're shopping for 16, you just might need the extra hands to help carry it all. I'm just going to go have a shower and get changed. Oh, and don't worry about the sound waking anyone up, they all sleep like logs!" Leeteuk laughed lightly.

"Are you sure? You don't want to get some more sleep? I'm sure I can handle it on my own." Bella asked worried.

"There is only one flaw to your logic there my dear Bella." Teuk said smirking.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You don't know where the shops are!"

"Okay, Okay! I see your point" Bella said laughing. "I'll go do the same and then we can go!"

The two met back in the lounge room about 15 minutes later dressed and ready to go.

"It won't take too long will it?" Asked Bella.

"Maybe an hour and a half or so, we should be back before the others get up, but just in case, I'll leave them a note." Leeteuk said jogging over to the dining table and scrawling a quick note on a piece of paper and leaving it on the couch where the rest of the band would find it easily.

"Okay, lets go!"

* * *

'Urgh…What time is it?' Thought Donghae trying, but failing, to sit up in his bed due to his Canadian boyfriend attached to his waist.

"Henry," He poked the sleeping boy's cheek.

"5 more minutes Hae." Grumbled Henry only tightening his hold on Donghae's waist.

"But its like 8:45, and we promised we'd help the new girl clean the house before practice." Donghae pouted and suddenly rolled out of bed taking Henry with him.

"Aigo~ Okay, Okay, I'm awake. Lets go." A now disgruntled Henry said walking out of the room still in his boxers and singlet.

"Well that always works" Donghae smirked to himself.

Walking down stairs, Donghae found Eunhyuk and Zhou Mi already up and sitting on the couch watching TV. Zhou Mi had Eunhyuk's head in his lap and was rubbing his neck softly.

"Morning" said Henry who plopped down on Donghae's lap now wide-awake after walking around a bit.

"Where's Teukie umma? Henry asked Zhou Mi who motioned to be quiet because Eunhyuk had fallen asleep again.

"He went shopping with Bella really early this morning. Here, he left a note," he said handing over a piece of paper that was sitting next to him on the couch.

_'Gone early morning shopping with Bella, she needed the extra hands after all~! Be back soon~!" _Reading the note, Donghae passed it back to Zhou Mi and sat back with his arms around Henry.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, there wasn't a time on the note, but I'm guessing with the way Teuk sleeps these days, they've been out for a couple of hours at least." Answered Henry's living seat.

It was at that moment that Sungmin, Kibum and Kyuhyun walked down the stairs, only to be followed by Kangin, Shindong, Hangeng and Siwon, and finally, a very disgruntled Heechul. A few were still sleepy and curled up on the couches, but most had gotten down to talking about practice that day when Leeteuk and Bella walked through the door with boxes in their hands.

"Yah! You guys are up!" Bella said setting the boxes she was holding down.

"Shhhhh!" Zhou Mi who still had a sleeping Eunhyuk in his lap, and a still sleepy looking Kibum holding a sleeping Kyuhyun shushed her.

"Sorry~" She whispered. "So how are we all? Ready for breakfast?" A chorus of whispered yes' was heard. "Well as soon as Umma gets here with those other boxes of food, I'll get you all fed."

"Umma? I thought I was the only one who called him that?" Henry said still sitting on Donghae's lap.

"Well it only sorta happened this morning so…." Bella trailed off.

Flashback

_'Hey Leeteuk?" Bella said once the two of them had gotten to the store not far from the dorms. "Is there any foods that the guys really like?"_

_ "Well I know for a fact that we eat about anything, but I think the favourite in the house would have to be fried rice." He said picking up various items from the shelves of the store._

_ "Well, I'll have to cook that soon!" Bella laughed. "After all, I do want to make a good impression on you guys. I might just be here for a while yet!"_

_ "Trust me when I say the children already like you." He laughed and smiled. "You'll be here for as long as you like."_

_ "Can I ask you something really, sorta weird?" Bella said out of the blue._

_ "Sure! Anything you want."_

_ "Why do you call the guys your children?" she asked sweeping quite a few bags of rice into their trolleys. "You sound just like an Umma with how you worry about them."_

"_Well I suppose you could call me that." He stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Leeteuk, Umma of Super Junior~!"_

"_Well Umma, I think we better get on with this shopping."_

End Flashback

"Yeah, it happened this morning." Bella laughed quietly while said Umma walked in the door with almost too many boxes for him to carry. Putting them down, he walked over to Heechul and kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said as Heechul attempted to pull him down onto the couch to use as a pillow.

"Well I see most of everyone, but where are Yesung and Ryeowook? Aren't they up yet?" Bella said mentally checking off each member.

"I'll go check on them." Leeteuk said managing to get out of Heechul's sleepy grasp and walking upstairs to said boys' room.

"Well while Umma is doing that, how about breakfast?"

* * *

Leeteuk walked back downstairs 10 minutes later finding all the boys sitting at the dining table with Bella just about to serve breakfast.

"So what's happening with Yesung and Ryeowook?" she asked Leeteuk who sat down too.

"Yesung said that Wookie isn't feeling well. And because of that he didn't get much sleep last night, so he's sleeping now while Yesung refuses to leave his side."

'That's so cute~!' Bella thought. "Well you guys dig in, I'll take a plate up to Yesung and Ryeowook." She said putting some omelette that she had cooked onto a plate. "And by the time I come back, I expect all of you to have finished~!" She said taking the plate and walking upstairs knocking on Yesung and Ryeowook's door softly.

"Yesung? You awake?"

"Come in." Came a soft voice that until now Bella had not heard. She walked in to find Ryeowook curled up on Yesung's lap whilst Yesung sat against the bed head stroking the eternal maknae's back.

"I bought some breakfast up for you. How's he doing? Leeteuk Umma said he wasn't feeling well last night." Bella said sitting the plate on the bedside table.

"Yeah," came the soft reply of Yesung's voice. "He was up really early this morning with a bit of a fever. But I think it's gone now." A soft sigh came from the boy sitting on his lap and he immediately looked down.

"How are you feeling?" Yesung said still rubbing his boyfriends back.

"Sick~" He answered sleepily while sitting up slightly still on Yesung's lap and coughing.

"Well I know you all promised to help clean the house, and I know I've only been here a day, but I think we can make an exception." Bella said smiling Yesung seeing how much he cared about his boyfriend. "I also think you should stay back from practice, it looks like you've got a bit of a cold" She reached over and put her hand on his head. The fever was back. "And you're running a fever again. Do you want me to tell Leeteuk that you'll both be staying back?" Yesung just nodded and turned his attention back to the once again sleeping boy in his lap. Bella made to walk out the door but Yesung's voice stopped her.

"Oh and Bella." He said smiling softly. "Thankyou." Bella just smiled back warmly and walked downstairs to a now empty table and 13 full boys.

"So how is he?" Leeteuk asked looking concerned in his motherly fashion.

"He's still not feeling well, and he has a fever again." Bella said. "I told Yesung that they are both excused from cleaning duties since it looks like he's not going to leave Ryeowook while he's sick." Bella laughed while smiling. "He really does love that kid doesn't he?

"Well they are the ones who have been together the longest out of all of us." Siwon said.

"That explains it. Oh, and Umma, Yesung said that they probably wont be at practice either since Ryeowook is still running a fever." All the boys turned and looked at Bella in shock for the 2nd time in the two days she had been there.

"You mean Yesung actually spoke to you? Our Yesung? Like the Ice Queen Yesung?" Hangeng almost yelled, remembering at the last moment that Ryeowook was upstairs still asleep.

"Yeah. Why?" Bella looked around the table confused.

"Don't worry." Came the reply from Sungmin. "Geng is just jealous because it took 3 weeks for Sung to talk to him." He laughed.

"Yeah, Yesung doesn't take well to new people. Lets just say that you, my dear, are a very special someone if he talked to you this quickly." Kibum said smiling.

"Well that does make me feel special." Bella blushed. "He being my bias and everything." She hadn't meant to say the second sentence, but luckily, said it quietly enough that only Leeteuk, who was sitting next to her, heard.

"Okay, everyone! Now, we did make a promise to our newest family member here, so we better get on with it!" Leeteuk said getting up and ordering the boys to go and change into some old clothes to clean in. Heavens knows what they could find in this place. "And try to be quiet!" He added at the end.

* * *

Getting into every nook and cranny proved to be a huge task, even for 14 people. By 11:00 however, the dorm had been given a full once over and all the washing had be done thanks to Bella doing 30 minute cycles of laundry.

"All that leaves to do is get the washing sorted, and since I don't know what belongs to whom yet, you guys can go for it and put your own stuff away this time. As for cleaning your rooms," Bella paused for a moment. "If there is anything you don't want me to find, I suggest you hide it in your closet now, because while you guys are at practice, I will be cleaning your rooms." She laughed loudly as Eunhyuk, Heechul, Kyuhyun and Kangin ran upstairs right away.

'Wonder what they're hiding?' Bella thought still smiling when everyone else started laughing as well.

After all the boys grabbed their washing, all thanking Bella quite a lot, and put it all away, it was lunch time. Bella made sandwiches again and set them on the table before once again taking a plate upstairs to Yesung and Ryeowook. Knocking, she walked in to find not just Ryeowook asleep, but now Yesung had drifted off as well still holding the younger boy in his lap.

'I better not disturb them. Aigo~ They look so cute together like that! I can see why they've been together so long.' Bella quietly walked over, putting down the plate she was carrying to pull a blanket over the two before picking up the plate again and walking back out of the room as quietly as she could.

"Well Bella, we're going to head off now. We should be back by about 8 o'clock-ish." Leeteuk said gathering up the members once Bella had walked back downstairs.

"Make sure that those two don't sleep all day though. Otherwise we will have one very hyper Wookie and a very Grumpy Yesung on our hands tonight." Laughed Shindong.

"Okay, you guys practice well! I'll see you tonight." Bella waved the boys out the door and then turned to the next task at hand.

'Guess I better get it over with. I'm only going to clean these boys rooms once though, then they can do it themselves!'

* * *

Well there's the third chapter~! I swear I'm on a roll lately! 2 chapters in a week! Please keep on reading if you like it!

(And I swear there will be some smut later in the story for all you smut lovers out there!)


	4. Cleaning: Round Two

**Miinah**

**Chapter 4 – Cleaning: Round Two**

Bella thought that cleaning the boy's rooms would be a big task, if the state of the rest of the dorm was to be taken into account that was. But when she entered the first room, Leeteuk and Heechul's, she was pleasantly surprised to find a relatively clean room.

'Well I guess I'll just move onto the next one, I'm going to have a good afternoon if they're all like this! How could the dorm have gotten so dirty, but their room still be so clean?' Bella thought moving onto Donghae and Henry's room. This proved, however, to be a totally different story. There were random objects everywhere. From Cd's to magazines, it was everywhere!

'Okay, I take back my earlier statement.' It took 25 minutes to clean the second room, followed by only 45 minutes to finish all the others.

'I'm going to have a word to those two, because I know for sure that I am not doing that again!' Bella thought to herself walking into her own room to change into some cleaner clothes, walking out a couple of minutes later in a t-shirt and loose jeans. Deciding to check on the two boys still in the dorm, she walked to the room next to hers and knocked.

"You know you really don't have to knock. We know you're the only one home." Came Yesung's soft voice. Bella walked into the room finding Ryeowook still asleep on the bed, but with Yesung now sitting on a chair at the desk in the room.

"He's really not well is he?" Bella said checking Ryeowook's for head. The fever had gone, but he still wouldn't be well for a couple of days.

"This is the first time it's happened in a while. He's a tough one." Yesung smiled at the sleeping boy. "So what brings you here? We're fine."

'Well I was told not to let him sleep all day, but I was going to ask if you wanted anything to eat. You guys haven't eaten since breakfast, and I don't know if Ryeowook had eaten anything at all!."

"He did eat some of the breakfast you bought up to us, but he just fell asleep again straight afterwards." Yesung replied. "Being sick really takes it out of him. And then he blames himself for mucking up practice. Especially since we have a new album coming out in a few months."

"You have a new album coming out?" Bella screamed softly.

"Yeah~" a sleepy voice came from the bed next to which Bella was currently standing.

"You're awake finally. How are you feeling now?" Yesung asked, obviously worried about his boyfriends health.

"Hungry, but surprisingly much better than I was last time I woke up." Ryeowook answered his usual hyperness starting to come back.

"Well that's a good thing!" Bella said looking at the couple again. "I saved you some of the sandwiches from lunch. When you're ready, just come down and get them. We can't have you both cooped up in here all day. Oh and Yesung? Will you be all right if I go out for a while? I thought I might go visit the girls since the others wont be home until 8 tonight."

"Well I've been handling him for 5 years, so I'm sure you going out for a few hours won't hurt." Yesung smiled laughing softly. "Give us 5 minutes and we'll be down."

* * *

True to his word, 5 minutes later Ryeowook was sitting on the couch eating sandwiches and watching TV.

"So you guys really have a new album coming out? What's it called?" Bella asked getting ready to go out.

"It's going to be called Bonamana. And I'm supposed to be practicing, not sick." Ryeowook pouted causing Yesung to peck him on the lips.

"You know it's not your fault that you're sick Wookie. I'm sure you'll be well enough to practice by tomorrow at the rate you're going now." Yesung said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well you still take it easy. I shouldn't be long. Just gonna check out how the girls are doing and if they need anything. See ya!" Bella walked out of the living room to the door and out into the one hallway of the floor the dorm was on.

'God that dorm is big, it takes up like 2/3 of a floor of a hotel building! I wonder who lives on the other levels?' She thought walking own the hallway to another door she assumed was F(x)'s dorm and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Just you're friendly neighbourhood housekeeper." Bella laughed as the door opened revealing Amber standing there in jeans and a singlet shirt.

"Well come in then!" Amber motioned and followed her into the dorm. It was much the same layout as the Super Junior Dorm, but smaller. "So why have we been given the pleasure of your visit Bella?" Bella blushed at this as Sulli ran down the stairs and all but tackled Bella.

"Bella! We thought you were never going to come over!" She said rushing through her words.

"Sulli," came the voice of Victoria also walking down the stairs, at a slower rate of course. "I thing Bella would like to breathe before she can talk!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sulli said letting go to run to Victoria hugging her.

"Don't worry, you remind me of a childhood friend of mine who used o do the exact same thing." Bella panted still getting her breath back. 'Wow, for a small girl, she really packs a punch!'

"Sorry about her," Amber said smiling at Bella making her blush more, "She must have found my candy stash again. Damn she an find it quick!" she laughed turning back to Bella.

"Well back to your first question, I'm here to find out if you guys need me to do anything. Me being your maid and all." Bella laughed at Sulli obviously being given a talk at almost strangling her.

"I think we're pretty right. I mean at least Luna can cook and we all keep the place clean, unlike the guys next door!" Amber said.

"Well that's good! Cause believe me when I say that I'm going to have my work cut out for me just dealing with the 15 of them!" Bella laughed and the others joined in.

"Don't worry about us, we've got it all under control. But you're always welcome, believe me." Amber said giving Bella one of her smirks. "So are the guys at practice?"

"Yeah, all except Ryeowook and Yesung. Ryeowook came down with like a 24 hour cold or something so he didn't sleep all night, causing Yesung to not sleep either. So they both stayed home today and only woke up a little while ago." Bella explained.

"Well say hello to them for us will you?" Victoria asked. "I'm sure they'll be fine after a few days. Krystal came down with the same thing about a week ago. She was right as rain after about 2 or 3 days."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to pass it on. Ryeowook is so worried about missing practice since they're working on their new album soon." Bella said smiling as Amber invited her to sit down in their lounge room "Speaking of which, where are Luna and Krystal?" She asked looking around.

"They went out to go shopping, and I heard Luna talking about a pair of boots that she just has to have….again…" Amber laughed as the other two girls joined her and Bella on the couch.

"How have the idiots next door been treating you so far? I know you've only bee here a day, but…" Victoria asked.

"They've been really good! They even helped me clean the dorm, and believe me, that was some feat!" Bella laughed. "Although their rooms were much easier!"

"So they haven't been mean or anything?" Victoria asked again.

"You know you sound just like Umma when you say that!" Bella laughed.

"Umma?" Amber looked confused.

"Oh, Leeteuk. I officially dubbed him the Umma of Super Junior with how much he worries about them. He calls them his children!" Bella answered. They all laughed.

"Well Victoria is a bit like that. There we go! You can be the Umma of F(x)!" Sulli hugged Victoria as they all laughed.

"Okay, but if one word of this so much as leaves this building!" Victoria threatened.

"Okay, okay, we get you! No telling!" Bella said still laughing.

"So how long have you got away from the others?" Amber asked.

"Well they wont be back until 8-ish, and Yesung is looking after Ryeowook in the dorm watching TV, so I guess I have…" Bella looked down at her watch. It read 3:00. "About 3 hours until I start making dinner."

"How about we play a game then!" Sulli piped up.

"Which one?" Amber asked. "No wait scratch that, I know which one. You want to play sing-star don't you?"

"Yup! And come on! We can see if Bella can sing!" Came the excited reply.

"Well, I can tell you now, I've been told on many occasions that I cannot sing at all, so don't expect me to do very well!" Bella answered good-naturedly.

"Silly! Everone can sing! Some people just shouldn't that's all!" Sulli was obviously still under the affects of sugar from how fast she was speaking.

"And you never know, you might be good enough to join SM!" Amber said smirking getting up to set up the Playstation 3 that the girls owned. 15 minutes later and it was Bella's turn. Amber had sung Supa Luv by Teen Top, Victoria, their own song Surprise Party, and Sulli, Money Can't Buy Me Love by SE7EN.

"So what do you want to sing Bella? We have basically every song you could think of!" Sulli asked putting down the microphone of the game.

"Well, this is going into Amber rap territory, if you don't mind of course." She asked politely.

"Of course not! Show us what you're made of!" Amber replied smiling and laughing slightly.

"Well then, do you have Say No by B2ST? Bella said shyly.

"Okay!" Sulli jumped up and found the song starting it. What they all heard amazed them.

_That that that that that's ok_  
_Get get get get away_  
_Gwaenchanh-a mwo uli gwangye nam-eun jeongdo eobsneunde_  
_Mian hadan mal-eun geumandwo eochapi gaseum an apeo_  
_Nae daesin joh-eun namja chinguga dwaejwo_

_Ajig neo ttaemun-e jam mosneunde geuleohge malhajileul moshae ilu_  
_Eogji us-eum-e gyeoglyeokkaji deohae chinguleul bonaejwossjiman oh girl_

_Oh can't u see I'm still lovin' you_  
_Ajig nae mam-i neol bonael suga eobs-eo_

_Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no!_  
_Andoendago malhae ajig ni mam sog-e nal gidaligo issdago say no!_

_Sul-eun manh-i moshae dambae yeongineun silh-eohae_  
_Honjaissneun geo silh-eo hanikka eonjena hamkke_

_Iss-eojwo saeng-il ginyeom-il-eun kkogkkog chaeng-gyeojwo_  
_Nan waei jis-eulhago issna dodaeche wae_

_Dol-a seomyeonseo huhoehal geomyeonseo eogjilo meos-issneun cheog haess-eo_  
_Chingu dwieseo hwaleul nael geomyeonseo an doelago bil geomyeonseo_

_Oh can't u see I'm still lovin' you_  
_Ajig nae mam-i neol bonael suga eobs-eo_

_Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no!_  
_Andoendago malhae ajig ni mam sog-e nal gidaligo issdago_

_(Say) no no no (say) andoendago (say) geu salam gidalil geola aaa go_  
_(Say) no no no (say) andoendago (say) geu salam gidalil geola aaa go_

_Ajig neo ttaemun-e jam mosneunde geuleohge malhajileul moshae ilu_  
_Eogji us-eum-e gyeoglyeokkaji deohae chinguleul bonaejwossjiman oh girl_

_Oh can't u see I'm still lovin' you_  
_Ajig nae mam-i neol bonael suga eobs-eo_

_Say no! no! no! no! no! Say no! no! no! no! no!_  
_Andoendago malhae ajig ni mam sog-e nal gidaligo issdago say no!_

When she finished, Bella turned around to find all 5 members of F(x) staring at her like she was some crazy person. Luna and Krystal must have come in during the song.

"Well I'll be damned! We have talent on our hands!" Luna said in a sing song sort of way walking over and hugging Bella.

"Whoever said that you couldn't sing my dear, was obviously very, very, tone deaf!" Amber also stood up and put her hand on Bella's shoulder causing her to blush again. "How about I talk to our manager and he can get you an audition for the company?"

"NO!" Bella said suddenly. "You have to promise not to tell anyone! I came here to be a housekeeper, not a famous singer! Please say you'll keep this a promise, even if it is just for a little while?"

"Well since you're so cute and all, I guess we can keep it under wraps until you're ready." Amber grinned.

'God that girl! I swear she could make any straight woman want her, let alone me.'Bella thought silently.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Bella said still blushing. "And remember! No saying anything to anyone, although you can tell the guys if you want. Just no auditions!"

"Okay," Amber almost pouted, "But I'll make you a deal, you have to let me….us, train you, then when you're ready, we'll get you an audition!"

"Sounds about fair for your silence." Bella replied. 'Yay! I'm going to get to spend more time with Amber!'

"Don't worry about them," said Krystal who had until now been silent. "I'll make sure they don't tell anyone."

"Thanks Krystal. Oh and guys, ah…girls, thankyou." Bella said walking out the door with her heart hammering in her chest and her face bright red. 'I cant believe I actually did that! I promised myself that I would lay low here! I don't want to be famous! I just want to get away fro my normal life for a while! But on the bright side, I do get to spend time with famous people so I guess that sorta balances it out.' Bella came to the end of her internal debate walking back into the Super Junior dorm.

"How are the girls?" Yesung's voice came from the lounge.

"Good! Looks like their manager was wrong about them needing me to help around the house. She laughed. "They're fine by themselves!"

"Well that's good" Said Ryeowook who finally looked well again, besides still being a little pale.

""Oh, and they said to say hello to you and get well soon. Victoria said that Krystal had the same thing about a week ago, and it only took a few days to get over fully, so you should be fine" Bella smiled.

"So does that mean I can go to practice if we have it tomorrow?" Ryeowook grinned asking excitedly.

"If we do have practice, I'm sure that you can watch, but you're still not dancing till we get Leeteuk's approval." Yesung said to Ryeowook who pouted and went back to watching the television that was on.

* * *

By the time the other 13 dragged themselves into the dorm that night at 8:00, they looked like a bus or some other large vehicle had hit them. And by the time they had all made their way to bed after dinner, the dorm was eerily silent for the exception of Leeteuk who was still awake sitting in the lounge room.

"So what do you guys have on tomorrow?" Bella asked the sleepy leader who yawned.

"Just practice again, god the dace steps to this new song are tiering! Lots of jumping. But after tomorrow, we go back to our own schedules for a while until the new album is released. Which means that you wont have to deal with us all at the same time for most days." He answered, yawns punctuating his speech every now and then.

"Well Ryeowook wants to get back to practice, I know that much!" Bella laughed although she was tired as well from all the house work she had done that day.

"I suppose he can join in tomorrow, we don't have an instructor, so we can just go at our own pace and teach him the steps. Do you want to come along as well? I'm sure the children would love showing you the dances!"

"Well I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that! He was worried about it today after all that sleeping. And I'd love to come along! You do know how big of a fangirl I was as a teen don't you? Well, technically I'm still a fangirl but…." Bella blushed.

"I'm sure we can handle another fan Bella. Although you are more reserved than most of them, screaming and the such, but you'll see that tomorrow. We should both get some sleep now, practice starts at 10, so goodnight Bella." Leeteuk said getting up off the couch and making his way to his room.

'Suppose I should get to bed.' Bella thought going to her room and changing into pyjamas before getting into bed and slipping into sleep. Unbeknownst to her, however, Leeteuk had just received a text message from one female rapper.

* * *

Sorry for the long chapters! I try to cut them down, but when I get going, I get writing, and a warning, don't forget to eat while writing. I usually write anytime after 9:30 at night where I am, but I started at 2:00pm today, and I forgot to eat lunch. (silly me!)

If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message or comment/review with said question. Anyways, shouldn't be long till the next chapter at the rate I'm going at now, maybe tomorrow or the day after.


	5. Unexpected News

Miinah

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected News**

Bella was up early again the next day to get ready for the practice ahead. Walking downstairs, not even Leeteuk was awake yet.

'Well since they're going to be at practice all day, I better make some sort of lunch they can take along with them. I know! I'll make the bentos!' Bella thought walking quietly into the kitchen already dressed in a loose fitting long sleeved white shirt and black skinny jeans with her glasses perched on her nose. While making said lunches, Leeteuk woke up and walked downstairs in nothing but track pants.

"Morning Bella" he said sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter that Bella was preparing the food on.

"Still can't sleep?" Bella asked him starting to put the bentos together.

"No, I swear I need to find something to make me sleep longer. Maybe it's just stress because I know that we have a new album coming out and how much work it's going to be when it does." Leeteuk explained.

"You know what cures stress? A good massage. I can give you one later this afternoon if you want, it might help a little." Bella said starting to spoon fried rice into the individual containers lined up along the bench.

"Well you my dear, are a woman of very many talents! You can cook, clean, you have amazing fashion sense from what I've seen in the three days we've known you, you're smart, good looking and, apparently, you can sing." Leeteuk smiled getting up and grabbing a glass of water from the fridge then sitting back down looking at Bella blushing.

"Yah! Who told you that?" Bella said slightly more loudly than she had been talking previously.

"Let's just say a certain rapper sent me a very in detail text message last night proclaiming how much talent you have." Smirking, Leeteuk just looked at Bella who was now flustered.

"Well I suppose I did tell her she could tell you I could sing, but all that other stuff? You're just flattering me aren't you?" Bella moved on to putting various other little snacks into the boxes before sealing them all with lids and stacking them in the fridge ready to take to practice with them.

"No dear, I'm not flattering you. You could make a very good impression on the company if you would try out for an audition though!" Leeteuk put his glass down still looking at Bella.

"I told the girls this yesterday! I came here to get away from all the people wanting me o do things! I got sick of being the smart one that everyone always looked at, the one that everyone always wanted to be! I came so that I could get some peace." Bella looked down slightly blushing, hiding her face.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to audition, but you came to the wrong place if you want peace! I swear, if the press got their hands on he truth inside this building, the whole world would be affected!" Leeteuk emphasised his point with hand gestures.

"I know that, but I'm okay with it. I just want to be here to help, not to become one of the famous people." Walking back over to the fridge, Bella pulled things out to start making breakfast for the boys before they all woke up.

"Well, can I at leat hear you sing?" Leeteuk gave Bella his best Aegyo face.

"Only if you promise to let me give you a massage tonight. Then you might actually get a full nights sleep!" Bella folded under the cuteness that was Leeteuk's face at that moment. "What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know, sing something you know well." Leeteuk smiled at getting his own way, and a win/win situation for himself. He was going to hear Bella sing, and he was getting a massage tonight.

"Well I know SHINee's songs pretty well, pick one of them for me. I don't want to show you up at your own songs now do I?" Bella laughed still cooking away in the kitchen not even fazed by Leeteuk's shirtless figure.

"Do you know the songs from their newest album?" Leeteuk asked leaning his elbows on the counter he was sitting at.

"Okay. You know how much I love Korean music, and you ask me if I know SHINee's new album. Of course I do babo!" Bella jokingly insulted Leeteuk. Laughing, said man started talking again.

"Well sing Love Pain for me then!" Leeteuk said still laughing as Bella smirked and started singing.

_Oori han jang beorigo_  
_Dashi oneul neol _  
_ andwae saenggak cheoreom andwae_  
_Sal su eopseo sal su eopseo gaseum gadeuk love pain_  
_Mam gipeun gosen namaseo_  
_Neol dashi chatneunda you, you, love pain_

_*Jiool sudo eopseo beoril sudo eopseo ddo harureul beotigo_  
_Ni anae nan gadhyeo nae maeumman jichyeo, no, no, no_  
_Niga eopneun haruga himdeunji_  
_Sal su eopseo sal su eopseo gaseum gadeuk love pain_  
_Malhal su eopneun beoril su eopneun_  
_ my love pain_

_Neon naebang gadeuk hyanggil _  
_I want to know you_  
_Eejen amugeotdo hal su eopge mandeunda_  
_Noonmuleul chamneunda_

_*Repeat_

_Eoril jeok nappeum beoreut gochideut neol jiweodo_  
_ yakeul samkideut oh yeah_  
_Heureun deo samkinda_

_*Repeat_  
_Kkeuneul su eopneun love of my life_

_ ana ana ddo haruga jinago_  
_ apa oneuleun deo apa, no, no, no, no_  
_Ijeuryeodeon maeumi eoneu sae _  
_Sal su eopseo sal su eopseo gaseum gadeuk love pain_  
_Gajil su eopneun sangcheoman juneun_  
_You're my love pain_

It sounded a bit strange without music to sing to, but by the time Bella had finished singing, applause erupted from the doorway of the kitchen. Apparently everyone in the dorm had woken up to the sound of singing and had come downstairs in various states of undress to see who had been the one creating the sound.

"I can see now why Amber was impressed!" Said Leeteuk clapping with the others. As the clapping dyed down, Bella was left feeling very embarrassed.

"Yeah, who knew?" Sungmin chirped in while all the others smiled and congratulated Bella while Yesung smirked.

"Well don't get any ideas. Any of you!" Bella said waving a butter knife that she had been using in the air. "Otherwise you may never hear me sing again!" And with that all the boys agreed not to piss off the one feeding them.

* * *

Breakfast went fairly fast and by the time Bella had commanded them to all go and get dressed properly, it was 9:00.

"Why do we have practice ALL day?" Heechul whined sitting on the couch with Leeteuk the first ones ready to go.

"Because we need to know all our new dances so we can get this album recorded, released, and then have some peace and quiet of course silly." Leeteuk said kissing Heechul's pout.

"You two are so cute together. I can see why all the girls love shipping you two." Bella said suddenly before covering her mouth with her hands thinking about what she had just said.

"Well now, who's a major fangirl right there?" Heechul smirked.

"God, I did not mean to say that out loud." Bella blushed still covering her mouth.

"You did. You have. And now I know how much of a fangirl you are!" Heechul laughed at Bella blushing.

"Yes 'Rella, but you have to admit, at least she's not like the other fan girls that throw themselves at us and want us to marry them!" Leeteuk joined in the laughing. The other boys slowly made their way down stairs and gathered in the lounge room.

"Teuk. How is it that every time we walk into a room, Bella is blushing? Are you doing something to her?" Ryeowook questioned their leader pouting and looking very much like the eternal maknae he was. "Because if you are, I'm going to have to do something about it. We can't have Noona blushing all the time right?" Bella blushed even more at this, noticing now that she had not been using polite terms while in the dorm.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Leeteuk oppa! I've been so impolite since I've been here!" She spoke rushing through her words.

"Bella, Bella! Don't worry! We don't really worry about it unless we're in public or just being nice!" Kyuhyun spoke up quickly. Bella sighed.

"Well that's a relief! I thought I was in some trouble there!" They all laughed while Leeteuk tried to everyone up and out the front door to go to the practice studio for the day. "So where is this studio that you keep speaking of?" Bella asked carrying a bag that unbeknownst to the singers, carried their lunched for the day.

"It's about a half hour drive to the studio but we better get going quick! Otherwise someone else may steal our practice space! Oh, and I suggest you bring an ipod with you if you don't want to be deafened in the bus." Eunhyuk suggested as Leeteuk had finally gotten everyone up and ready to leave.

Running back to her room quickly and grabbing her ipod, Bella met the other members in the hallway outside the dorm and they all headed down to the garage on the lowest level to get in the bus.

* * *

"So I noticed that the building the dorm is in has a couple of levels, who lives on the other levels.?" Bella asked Donghae who she was sitting next to in the bus while Leeteuk drove to the practice studios.

"Well the only others living in the building at the moment are SHINee, but they're out promoting their album Lucifer at the moment. Speaking of which, they should be back today!" He answered pulling out his own ipod and turning it on.

"WHAT?" Bella's voice was loud enough to cause everyone in the bus to look at her strangely. "You didn't tell me that one of my favourite bands was living in the same building as you guys?"

"They've been away a couple of months Noona, so we didn't think of it!" Ryeowook said using aegyo on her to get her to calm down a bit.

"Okay, how can I stay mad when I see you doing that?" Bella laughed patting Ryeowook on the head while he laughed. "Well now that I do know, you know you're going to have to introduce me right? I want to meet my famous, adorable dongsaengs!"

"Well, we'll take you to meet them tomorrow. How does that sound?" Leeteuk spoke up sounding every inch like a mother.

"Okay Umma! Oh, and are we there yet?"

* * *

Half an hour later, and the bus had pulled into the practice studios and everyone was inside stretching to get ready for the day.

"I can see why you try to avoid the fans!" Bella stated as she watched the boys get ready after having spent 15 minutes trying to get through the front doors of the building. "They really have no idea how much you hate being tackled do they?" Laughing, Bella started stretching along with the boys when all of a sudden Leeteuk's mobile started ringing from his bag. He walked over to answer it.

"Hello? Yes," He paused. "What?" He paused again. "Okay, I'll send them on over right away." Hanging up the phone, Leeteuk turned around with a worrying expression on his face.

"What's the matter 'Teuk?" Kangin asked looking worried.

"That was our manager. Apparently, SM just got an offer for you, Kibum, Henry, Zhou Mi and Hangeng to act in a drama, and they accepted!" He said clearly upset at their company's decision. Heechul walked over to hug him.

"But that throws the whole new album off!" Kangin all but yelled.

"I know, but they want you, and you have to go see manager-hyung now!" Leeteuk sat down looking at the five who had been chosen. "I'm sorry guys, but we do have to follow the company's orders. You all know that."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it though!" Hangeng smiled. "Don't worry bout it! We'll be fine! We'll go meet with our manager, see what it's all about, then meet you back at the dorms tonight. Okay?" Hangeng could always cheer someone up, no matter how un-happy they were.

"Okay" Leeteuk smiled wearily looking at the 5 packing up their things and walking towards the door.

"We'll be fine!" Henry chirped running back to hug their usually fearless leader.

"I hope so. Call me when they tell you what's going on okay?" Leeteuk said putting his phone away.

"Okay. Let's go guys!" Hangeng said trying to cheer up Kibum and Zhou Mi who both still looked shocked at the news. The 5 all went to say goodbye to their respective partners before walking out of the studio.

"What are you going to do now?" Bella asked sitting down near Leeteuk looking worried.

"Well I suppose we have to wait and see what our manager says, but for today, we could just much around. How about it?" He smiled and looked at the 9 remaining members in the room.

"That sounds fun!" Ryeowook said jumping up a little too fast and stumbling, landing on Bella.

"Yah! Ryeowook! Are you okay Bella?" Heechul rushed over to help them while Yesung helped Ryeowook up.

"I'm fine! Really! I've had worse, trust me!" Bella got up and stretched. "So what do you guys do for fun at times like this?" She asked.

"DANCE BATTLE!" Siwon, Shindong and Kyuhyun all yelled at the same time.

"Well you guys better be ready for a challenge. The didn't call me the crazy fan girl in high school for nothing!" Bella replied smirking.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I know that this isn't what really happened, but I want all of the guys to stick around! So I just stuck them all in Kibum's acting career :P If you have any suggestions or questions, just send me a message! And keep reading, next chapter up soon!


	6. Surprise!

Miinah

**Chapter 6 – Surprise!**

"So how do you guys start a dance battle? Isn't it a little unfair seeing as you all know your own dances?" Bella asked the boys that remained in the room still sitting on the floor.

"Well there are some rules of course!" Shindong said happily from his spot across from Bella.

"And what would these rules be then?" Bella again asked, it was Siwon that spoke up this time.

"Basically, you can challenge anyone here to a one-on-one battle, the rest of us pick a song then judge you and the winner picks another person until we have an overall winner. But whatever is picked, if you have a solo dance, you cant use it." Siwon paused for a second. "I suppose that doesn't count this time since you aren't in the band, so it'll be even more fun!"

"So who starts?" Bella asked looking over at Donghae who was texting on his phone looking very suspicious.

"I think Sungmin should start this time round." Leeteuk said smiling at said boy who jumped up. "So who are you gonna challenge?"

"Kyuhyun!" Was his immediate response. Kyuhyun jumped up as well with a smirk on his face and turned to their leader for a song request. "What are you gonna make us dance this time Teuk? Last time we went against each other, it was Gee by SNSD!" Bella started laughing.

"Umma! You made them dance Gee? So many people would die to see that happen again!" Seeing the smile on Bella's face, he made a decision.

"Bella, how about you choose a dance?" He said seeing her still laughing.

"Really? Well I have the perfect one then!" Smirking evilly, she announced the song choice. "Too Late by Co-Ed School if you would boys." Everyone laughed.

"Good one! Go on guys! Get going!" Eunhyuk laughed.

"There's only one problem there Hyuk." Sungmin said. "Where's the music?"

"I've got that covered!" Donghae said walking over to the sound system with his ipod and plugging it in. "I always come prepared!" And with that the dancing began.

Kyuhyun eventually beat Sungmin and then chose Siwon to battle. Dancing to Bingeul Bingeul by U-Kiss, Kyuhyun went down as well. Picking Eunhyuk, Siwon was defeated to Bad Girl by B2ST and then Leeteuk beat Eunhyuk with Where U At by Taeyang.

"Bella. You wanna have a shot?" Leeteuk asked the girl who had until now been sitting laughing her head off at some of the dancing coming from the boys.

"Sure! Why not? What song though?" Donghae came to the rescue straight away.

"Well since you like SHINee so much, how about Lucifer?" He said with a suspicious looking smirk on his face.

"YES! That would be so awesome!" Bella said jumping up and running to the centre of the room with Leeteuk. "What's with Donghae's smirk Umma?" Bella whispered to the leader while Donghae was finding the song on his ipod.

"I don't know, but for our sakes, I hope it's not something bad!" He whispered back as the music started and they started dancing. Donghae had taken out his phone and started texting again.

The boys watching the two compete were so rapt in how good a dancer Bella seemed to be, that by the end of the dance, no one had noticed the new additions to the room. As the music stopped and Bella and Leeteuk took the final pose of the dance, clapping was heard from the doorway.

"So you're the one Donghae Hyung had been texting me about constantly." Came a surprisingly familiar voice. Turning around, Bella looked in shock at who, or whom, was standing in the room near the door. Turning to Leeteuk she spoke.

"Is that really who I think it is?" She said still in shock.

"Yes Bella. That is Jonghun and the rest of SHINee." He said looking over to Donghae who put his hands up to ward off any wrath.

"Hey! I thought it would be a nice surprise!" Donghae said in his defence walking over to Jonghyun and slinging an arm around him. "When I heard Bella here sing this morning, I couldn't help myself but tell Jjong here!"

"And then I thought since we were stopping off here to drop off some stuff, we thought we would come and meet this mysterious girl." Came the voice of SHINee's resident diva and Umma, Key.

"She's so cute!" A bouncing ball of human latched itself onto Bella's waist looking up at her adorably. "Hiya there! I'm Taemin!" He said stepping back and bowing before running over to Key who was watching amused. "Umma! Can we keep her?" Bella blushed bright red.

"Ah! Sorry for Noona being so shy!" Ryeowook said walking over to stand next to Bella. "She's a big fan so she's a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it! We're all family here! Minho said walking over and shaking hands with Bella.

"And with the way you just nailed our own dance, I'm certainly very impressed." Onew added also shaking her hand.

"Well then." Bella said laughing slightly and blushing. "We should all get along well then shouldn't we? By the way, my name's Isabella White, but you can just call me Bella. I'm the housekeeper for these guys" she motioned to the remaining members of Super Junior, "and F(x)."

"Housekeeper? Sorry Tae, but it looks like she's already taken." Key said looking over at the still blushing girl standing now talking quite happily to Minho, all nervousness now seemingly forgotten.

"So how long have you been here Noona?" Taemin asked Bella smiling happily while they all sat down to get aquainted.

"Yah! You're so much more adorable in real life!" Bella squealed before hugging the younger boy. "Oops! Sorry bout that! I've been a fan ever since you guys debuted. But I've only been here for three days now."  
"That's okay Noona!" Taemin said hugging back, then running over and jumping onto Minho's lap. "We get fans all the time, but you seem to be different for some reason!" Key looked over to Leeteuk and asked the question Bella had heard 2 times already.

"Does she know?" he asked looking serious.

"Of course she does! How do you think we all get along in the dorm?" Leeteuk said talking to the other Umma in the room.

"So you guys to huh?" Bella asked looking over at SHINee who all nodded smiling.

"So that's why you seem different!" Taemin said still smiling from his place on Minho's lap. "You're like part of the family!"

"I suppose you could call me that!" Bella laughed. Shindong's stomach took this chance to rumble. "Is it that time already?"

"'Suppose so." He answered standing up looking like he was getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going? When the other Super Junior members and SHINee got up and started packing up.

"To go buy lunch!" Sungmin said bouncing along with Taemin and Ryeowook.

"Didn't you guys notice the huge bag I bought with me today?" Bella stated matter of factly pointing to the bag she had bought with her.

"What's in the bag then?" Sungmin asked looking curious.

"Lunch of course! Teuk Umma over there saw me making it this morning, I'm surprised he didn't mention it!" Bella said looking over at Leeteuk who walked back over.

"Ah! Silly me, maybe we should just make you the Umma, then everyone would know everything!" He laughed.

"Well why don't you all sit down. Oh, but what about Hangeng, Zhou Mi, Henry, Kibum and Kangin?" Bella asked.

"Manager Hyung will get them lunch while they're out today!" Leeteuk said.

"Well that leaves 5 extras! You guys have perfect timing!" Bella said smiling at the boys from SHINee. "I made bentos for everyone. You gonna stay for lunch?"

"We wouldn't want to refuse an offer of a home made lunch after being on tour for that long now would we boys?" Key said sounding just like Leeteuk. "Of course we'll stay!

* * *

About half an hour later, all the boys in the room were finished eating and the members of SHINee were praising Bella's cooking skills.

"Maybe we should come over more often!" Key said sitting back leaning on Jonghyun.

"Really! It's nothing! I just cook and clean. That's all I do." Bella said modestly cleaning up the containers from lunch.

"But Donghae Hyung texted Jonghyun Hyung this morning saying that he had found someone who could outsing us at our own songs! You have no idea how frustrated he was!" Taemin said laughing at the glare that Jonghyun sent his way.

"I was just surprised at the fact that Hae here found someone who could sing! I mean, she has to be good if Hae thinks she can outsing us hasn't she?" Jonghyun said while hugging Key.

"I swear, I didn't know Donghae was telling you that I sung! Gah Donghae you are gonna get it!" Bella said to Jonghyun suddenly getting up and play tackling a now laughing boy.

"Yah! Like I said I thought it would be a nice thankyou for everything you've done for us so far!" He replied fending off Bella who stopped and smiled while everyone else laughed.

"Well if that's the case, you're forgiven for going behind my back!" Bella got up puling up the singer with her and sitting back down next to Taemin who was still on Minho's lap.

"So are we going to get to hear this amazing singer?" Minho said while Taein suddenly bounced over onto a startled Bella's lap.

"Yeah! Noona must be pretty good to pull off Love Pain!" Bella blushed and squealed again.

"You sure like skin ship don't you Taemin? But I don't mind cause you're so adorable!" Hugging the youngest boy in the room, Bella caught a glance of a smile coming from Key.

"I'm sure that you'll get to hear her! How about we have a movie night tonight? That way we all get to relax, catch up and have a bit of fun at the same time!" Leeteuk suggested. "We can invite the girls over as well!" Everyone agreed as Leeteuk's phone rang. Grabbing it he answered.

"Hello? Ah! Henry! So what's happening?…That's great! But does that still mean that you guys are out of the new album?….Oh, well, we cant help it,…..okay, see you back home soon!" He hung up. "That was Henry. The guys have been cast in the drama which means that they definitely wont be participating in the new album. But good news is that they're shooting most of the drama in Seoul, so they'll be home most nights!" He explained.

"I meant to ask where those five were." Onew said.

"Yeah, we got a call this morning saying that they were going to meet our manager to see about parts in a drama. But being cast means that we now have to redo the whole dance for out new album!" Leeteuk said looking a bit down.

"But look on the bright side! We'll come over tonight, play a few games, eat popcorn and have some fun! That'll make you feel better wont it hyung?" Taemin said happily cheering up the Super Junior Umma.

"Okay then. It's settled! Come over around 8? We were meant to have practice again tomorrow, but I guess we'll have to get the instructor back to help re-work the dance, so we can have the day off tomorrow! You guys don't have anything on do you?" Leeteuk said getting up and dusting off his pants. "You might even get to hear our dear Bella here sing!" He looked over at her and smiled.

"Okay! We have about a week off so we can come over! We'll see you guys tonight! And I hope you will grace us with your voice Bella." Key said getting up with the other members of his band and getting ready to leave.

"Yah! See you tonight Noona!" Taemin jumped up off of his place on Bella and followed the others out of the door.

"Well they're exactly how I thought they would be!" Bella said also getting up. "Ah, could you guys clarify things for me a bit though?" She asked the boys in the room. "Which of those guys are partners?" Heechul laughed softly.

"Well you see Bella, where we all have the one, or two that we want to be with, the guys in SHINee are a bit more….open with their relationships." He explained.

"What do you mean." Bella was confused. "From what I saw, Taemin is with Minho, and Jonghyun is with Key."

"Correct, but what 'Rella meant was that the guys are sorta, all together id you catch my drift?" Donghae said smirking. "With the exception of Onew and Taemin of course."

"So they're all dating each other? That is like a fan girls dream come true!" Bella said blushing at the same time. "And they're open about it?"

"Well of course the public don't know, just like with the rest of us, but yeah, they're all fine with it." Kyuhyun said hugging Sungmin. Bella laughed.

"That's good then, just means that I can be open with them as well! Are we gonna stay here longer or do you guys all want to go home yet?" She said packing the boxes from lunch back into her bag.

"I suppose if we're gonna have a movie night, we all better get home and showered before the others come over. And we have to ring the girls and find out if they're coming too." Leeteuk said gathering together his things.

"Good idea! I don't want to be all stinky when the girls come over, cause trust me when I say that dancing to Lucifer in a long sleeved shirt was not the best idea!" Everyone laughed and also got their things ready to go.

"Everyone ready? Let's go then." Leeteuk said walking through the door and out to the van.

* * *

So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Mianhamnida! But SHINee had finally made an appearance! I've been wanting to write them in since the very beginning so I was happy when I could! If you guys want to see any other bands in here just let me know and I'll try my best to fit them in. I go back to school next week so I may be a little slower, but I will still be writing!

This chapter is dedicated to xXBeninekoXx for being such a faithful follower of this story!


	7. Movie Time

Miinah

**Chapter 7 – Movie Time**

Walking into the Super Junior dorms, everyone went their own way to their rooms to shower and change before the movie night. Bella walked through her room and into her bathroom to take a shower.

'God the fans are crazy! I mean I took us 15 minutes to get into the studio, but it took us like 25 to get out!' She thought to herself while washing her hair with strawberry scented shampoo. 'Well I guess that's what you get for being one of the most famous boy bands in Korea.' Getting out of the shower and walking back into her room, Bella dressed in a pair of loose track pants and a black t-shirt and walked down stairs still rubbing her hair with a towel. As she walked into the living room, she came face to face with the 5 boys who had left practice earlier that day.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Bella asked them walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"Well we all got cast in the drama they put us up for." Henry said looking a little down.

"Yeah, and it totally pisses me off that we're not gonna be in the new album!" Kanging said grumpily folding his arms and slumping back onto the part of the couch he was sitting on.

"I suppose it's not the best thing, but there will always be more albums guys! There won't be many other drama's will there?" Hangeng said taking on the role of cheering the disappointed boys up.

"Where's everyone else?" Kibum asked standing leaning against the wall of the living room.

"We got back from the studio not long ago, they're all in their rooms showering. Oh, and the guys from SHINee dropped by after you left and the two Umma's decided that it would be nice to have a movie night to cheer everyone up and relax a little." Bella said finishing drying her hair with the towel she was holding.

"Well I suppose we all better clean up if we have visitors coming then hadn't we?" Zhou Mi said standing up and walking for the stairs.

"Yeah, see you in a little bit Bella!" Henry said now happy he was going to see his friend Taemin.

Bella walked back up to her room to put away her towel.

'Well if we're having people over, I better go to the store and get some popcorn and junk food, mind you not too much, cause then I think we would have a few very hyper boys on our hands.' Laughing to herself, Bella pulled on a pair of black ballerina flats and walked back into the living room where there was now a very cute looking Ryeowook sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ryeowook, I was just gonna go to the store now that I know where it is and get some junk food for tonight. You wanna come along?" She asked the pouting boy who's face instantly brightened.

"Sure! Just let me tell Teuk where we're going." Running up stairs, he came back a few moments later with a blush on his face.

"Why are you blushing? I thought I was the one that did that!" Bella laughed softly when Ryeowook's blush increased.

"Well I think anyone would blush at what I just heard!" He said. Understanding what he meant, Bella laughed.

"Did you tell him?"

"I left a sticky note on his door. I thought that was the safer option." Now laughing, Bella and Ryeowook walked out the door and into the elevator to go to the store.

* * *

Walking up and down the isles, Bella and Ryeowook chucked popcorn, soft drinks, chips, chocolate and other assorted junk into the baskets they were carrying.

"Noona, you know you have to be careful right?" Ryeowook said suddenly looking worried.

"Why is that? And you know you don't have to call me Noona all the time!" Bella said laughing.

"But I like calling you Noona!" Ryeowook said pouting and looking like the eternal maknae that he was. "But you do have to be careful now that you live with us. Our fan group are pretty okay with anything we do, but then there are some that definitely would not like it."

"Okay, I'll be careful, just as long as I don't have to hide from the world that is!" Bella laughed reaching over to hug the boy now standing next to her. "You like calling me noona? Ah well, I guess I like being a big sis though!" Ryeowook joined in the laughing.

"Come on, I think we have enough to get us through the night!" He said smiling walking quickly over to the cashier to pay for the food. "Taemin is going to go crazy on this stuff!"

* * *

Bella almost tripped when she walked back into the dorm attempting to walk through the living room.

"Whoa there!" Eunhyuk said running and steadying her before she fell onto the floor, which was now covered in DVD's. There must have been at least one hundred of them strewn across the floor with Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Henry and Shindong rummaging through them.

"Thanks Eunhyuk! Thought I was gonna get that one!" Bella said now right on her feet and picking her way through to the dining room table to put down the bags she was holding. "That's quite a DVD collection you guys have there isn't it?"

"Oh this isn't the half of it!" Smiled Kyuhyun still seeming to be looking for a certain DVD case in the pile on the floor. "We were the first ones down so we thought we would look for a movie to watch tonight!"

"Well I'll let you guys choose, since the only real Korean movies or show's I've watched are dramas." Bella said starting to transfer the food she had bough back to the kitchen for later and to start on dinner. "Do you guys have any ideas about when he others will be down?"

"Judging on the amount of time they've been up there already, I'd give them about another half an hour or so." Shindong said starting to tidy up the mess of cases on the floor.

"Okay, well any requests for dinner?" Bella asked getting a glass of water for herself fro the fridge.

"We wont mind what you make!" Henry said smiling while everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"Well I better get cooking hadn't I?

* * *

Bella was halfway through cooking a very large pot of spaghetti, having decided that I was something easy and quick to make, when she remembered she hadn't called the girls from F(x) to ask if they were coming over.

'I bet Leeteuk keeps all the phone numbers next to the phone.' Bella thought stepping over to the phone on the wall near the doorway from the kitchen and looking through a small hanging list next to it. Running her finger down the list, she came to the number for the dorm next door and smiled to herself. "Such a responsible Umma." Picking up the phone, dialling the number and walking back over to the stovetop, she let it ring until a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" It said sounding slightly tired.

"Hey, Amber, it's Bella next door." She said through the line.

"Oh hey Bella!" Amber perked up. "What brings you calling?"

"Well they guys here had a bit of a shock today, Henry, Zhou Mi, Hangeng, Kangin and Kibum all got cast in a drama suddenly and now the guys are feeling a little frustrated that hey have to re-work the new album. But the guys from SHINee showed up and we all decided that we'd have a movie night to help relax a bit. I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to come over too?" Bella explained.

"Well I'm the only one home at the moment. The others had a photo-shoot and wont be back till about lunchtime tomorrow. I'll still come over though!" Amber said happily.

" I'm glad for that! I thought I was gonna get left in a dorm full of guys and me being the only girl!" Bella laughed. Amber joined in continuing.

"What time do you want me over there?"

"The others are coming down around 8, so anytime around then. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Count on it." And with that Amber hung up the phone while Bella finished cooking.

"Hey Shindong! Could you see if the others are ready to come down yet? And if they refuse, just say that dinner is ready!"

* * *

After Shindong had told the boys still upstairs that dinner was ready, they all happily came downstairs, determined to not miss a meal made by their talented cook. As they were eating, the 5 members that had disappeared earlier that day explained what had happened to them that day.

"So you really wont be in the album then?" Ryeowook said pouting slightly in disappointment.

"Unfortunately, no sorry Wookie." Kibum reached over to ruffle said boy's hair smiling softly then going back to eating.

"Have you rung the instructor the get him back to re-work the dance umma?" Bella said turning her head to the right to talk to the leader.

"Not yet, but I'll call him tomorrow, he should be able to come within the week. But lets get away from unhappy topics! Talking of calling people, did you call the girls yet?" He said spooning spaghetti into his mouth and humming in enjoyment.

"Yeah, but only Amber is coming over, the others have a photo-shoot and wont be home till tomorrow." Bella answered also eating her food.

"Ah, I think they said something about that earlier in the week. Oh well, we can always have more movie nights!" Leeteuk smiled.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around faster than everyone had expected and soon enough there was a knock coming from the door. Walking over and answering it, Bella found the five SHINee boys and Amber standing outside. But what they were wearing surprised her.

"Come in! But why are you wearing pyjamas?" She said letting the 6 people into the dorm and walking through to the living room.

"Well since we are having a movie night, we decided that we should make it into a slumber party Noona!" Taemin said happily bouncing over and hugging Bella for the second time that day.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Sungmin said suddenly jumping up from his place laying over Kibum and Kyuhyun on the couch and running upstairs to get changed.

"Well since you guys are in yours, I don't see the problem." Leeteuk said also getting up just before everyone else did as well. All walking up the stairs, Bella was left in the living room with SHINee and Amber. Taemin who had now let go of Bella and had attached himself to Jonghyun's waist was wearing white track pants and a singlet shirt of the same colour. Jonghyun wore blue, Key: pink, Onew: green, and Minho wore black. Amber wore much the same thing, but with a large t-shirt on.

"Are you gonna get yours on Bella?" Key asked stepping into Minho's arms and making him sit down on the couch.

"Y..yeah, just give me a second." She blushed and ran upstairs to her room. 'God, Amber is in the same dorm as me, with her pyjamas on, and looks utterly hot. Wait…..am I fangirling? I AM! God I cant help it, now where did I put my 'pyjamas that other people can see me in?' Bella thought to herself pulling out a pair of purplr track pants and a tight-ish stretchy sleeping t-shirt and putting them on walking back downstairs while the other boys made their way down as well.

All sitting down on the lounge and floor in the living room, they started chatting.

"So what movie did you end up choosing Henry?" Bella asked sitting down on the floor while the others sorted themselves into their little groups, or in SHINee's case, a sort of pile in front of the couch.

"The Matrix! With subtitles of course." He said laughing slightly sitting in-between Donghae's legs.

"Ah! I love that movie!" Bella said happily clapping her hands in child like glee. Amber laughed at this.

"You know, I've never seen it." She said sitting herself down next to Bella.

"You, who lived in America, have never seen the Matrix?" Bella asked looking slightly weirdly at the girl now sitting next to her on the floor.

"Well with being a trainee and all, I never really got the time to do much relaxing." Amber said.

"Oh well, now you'll see it. And I guarantee you will love it!" Bella said still blushing then getting up quickly. "I'll get the food from the kitchen. You can start the movie if you want!" she said walking around and through the mass of bodies in the room to got to the kitchen.

"I'll help Noona!" Taemin said piping up at the chance of eating sugar.

"Okay, come on then!" She said walking into the kitchen with the boy following her. "Do you know how to make popcorn?"

"Yep!" Taemin said still smiling grabbing the packet that was given to him and putting it in the microwave to cook. "Ne, Noona?"

"Yes Taemin?" Bella answered.

"Did any of the guys fully explain what's going on with me and the other guys?" Bella blushed.

"Yeah, Heechul explained it to me. Though I gotta say, it did come as a bit of a surprise." She answered.

"Just checking is all. It sorta is a bit of a weird situation." Taemin said pouring the now ready popcorn into a bowl on the kitchen counter while Bella poured out chips and various lollies into other bowls. "Oh! Noona, just a warning, but don't let Jonghyun hyung get at the blue lollies!"

"And why is that Tae?" Bella said shortening the boy's name. "You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Nope! Not at all. It's nice having a noona to talk to! But Jjong hyung gets a little 'showy' when he has the blue ones." Taemin explained to his noona.

"Showy? What do you mean?" Bella asked stepping over to the fridge and grabbing a few large bottles of soft drink out and placing them on the bench along with a large packet of plastic cups.

"Well he gets a little worked up, and then starts making out with someone." Taemin blushed.

"Ah, I see, so lets keep the blue ones in here okay?" Bella said blushing as well.

"Agreed! Come on! I can hear they started the movie already!" The younger boy said picking up the popcorn and a bowl of chips and walking back into the living room while Bella followed with the lollies and some chocolates.

Once settled down in their previous places, Bella next to Amber and Taemin sprawled over Minho and Jonghyun, they started watching the movie as the bowls of food were passed around.

"There's drinks still in the kitchen if you want them guys." Bella said grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching on a few pieces while watching Trinity pull off some pretty neat flips in the movie. Everyone just hummed or made a noise of approval still engrossed in watching the action on screen.

* * *

About two hours later and the movie had finished, everyone clapped like they were sitting in a movie theatre.

"So what did you think Amber?" Bella asked getting up and stretching.

"Well let's just say that I will be getting the other two very soon! I t was really good." Amber answered also stretching in her position on the floor.

"So now that the movie is over, what are we gonna do?" Jonghyun asked with Onew sitting on his lap.

"Well I believe that we had a promise from our dear Bella here that she would grace us with her voice at some point tonight." Key said sitting up from where he had been laying down. Bella laughed softly.

"So what do you want me to sing?" She asked the room who had now all thrown their attention on her.

"How about you choose this time? I chose for you last time." Leeteuk said with his arms around Heechul who was smiling happily.

"Okay! Well you guys have only ever heard me do a group song, and the boys from SHINee haven't even heard me sing yet! How about a solo song?" Bella said grabbing her ipod from the dining room table and plugging it into the sound system near the TV. "Just a second." She said while finding the song she was looking for. "What about a song?"

"Sounds good!" Kibum said while the others agreed.

"Only one thing though, could I prevail upon someone to do the rap for me? I cant exactly do that and sing at the same time now can I?" Bella said finding the song.

"I know it." Amber said smirking.

"Perfect!" Heechul said clapping his hands. "Now we can watch two pretty girls sing! Bella blushed at this causing a fair few of the people in the room to laugh, Amber included.

"Don't worry noona!" Ryeowook said happily. "He's always like this."

"Okay it's settled then. On with the singing!" Key said clapping his hands together once obviously excited while the other boys of his group nodded their heads happily.

"Well here goes nothing!" Bella said and started to sing.

Bella_: Geojyeo julke jal sara_

_Dok baro yaegihae_  
_Nalbogoseo_  
_Nae nuneul chyeodabogo mareul hae_  
_Heaheojijan geumalhaetni_  
_Nawa geutnaego shipeungeoni_  
_(Ara) neon yeojaga saenggingeoya_  
_(Ara) neon naegeh shiljeung nangeoya_  
_(Daman) nunmuri chamaojiman_

_Geojyeo julke jal sara_  
_Geumalbakke nan mothae_  
_Ijeo julge jal sara_  
_Na eobtshido haengbokhae_  
_Nega beorin sarang_  
_Nega gajyeoga_  
_Namgimeobtshi gajyeoga_  
_Miannhadan maldo hajima_  
_Nae keokjeong hajima_

Amber: _Yo,Sorry My Sweety_  
_Nal deonagandaneun ne ipsuli_  
_Oneuldara wae iri_  
_Weonmangseureoweo boineunji_  
_Neol butjabayahaneunde_  
_Mali naojil annha_  
_Neon imi meoleojineunde_

_(Ara) nareul da jiulgeoya_  
Bella: _(Ara) nan nega cham miulgeoya_  
_(Daman) modeungeol daarmyeonseodo_

_Geojyeo julke jal sara_  
_Geumalbakke nan mothae_  
_Ijeo julge jal sara_  
_Na eobtshido haengbokhae_  
_Nega beorin sarang_  
_Nega gajyeoga_  
_Namgimeobtshi gajyeoga_  
_Miannhadan maldo hajima_  
_Nae keokjeong hajima_

_(You) naega saratdeon iyu_  
_(You) naega weonhaetdeon jeonbu_  
_You~_  
_Neohanaman barabwajudeon najaha_  
_(Why) wae nal deonaneungeoya_  
_(Why) wae nal beorineungeoya_  
_Eochapi ireolgeomyeonseo_  
_Wae nal saranghangeoni_

_Hokshi geunal saenggak na_  
_woori cheoeum mannan nal_  
_Ajikdo nan saenggakna_  
_Nega haetdeon yaksogi_  
_Naman akgyeojugo_  
_Naman jikigo_  
_Naman saranghandago_  
_Nan mideosseo neoye geojitmal_  
_Nan mideotdanmalya_

_(Oh) Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Saranghagin hangeoni_  
_(Oh) Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_No No No No_  
_(Oh) Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Ijeo julge jal sara_

By the time Bella had finished, everyone in the room was looking on in wonder and amazement.

"Wow…..just….wow!" Key said shocked by the performance.

"Yah! Noona! You're so good!" Taemin said while Bella blushed profusely. Everyone started clapping and Amber turned to her and held out her hand.

"Good one girl." She said shaking Bella's now outstretched hand watching the girl blush. 'We are gonna have to get her over that blushing thing if she keeps it up like this, but then again, it is quite cute' Amber thought sitting down while everyone congratulated Bella.

"I can see why Hae over there kept texting me now." Jonghyun said smiling. "Damn girl, why have you not auditioned for a company yet?"

"I guess I just don't want to be famous at the moment." Bella answered sitting back down on the floor next to Amber.

"That's a shame! Oh well, the way you're going, I'm sure one of the idiots you're living with will knock some sense into you one day." Minho said laughing at the glares he received. Trying to get off the topic of auditions to make Bella more comfortable, Taemin spoke.

"We've watched a movie, now how about some games?"

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out and for it being so long! But it was my first week back at school and I really didn't have any time to write properly, so it took me all week to just write this chapter! And it would have been a mega-chapter had I not decided to split it up into like 2 or 3 parts! But I should be fairly regular getting about a chapter out once a week!

Oh and please comment/review and leave some feedback! It really makes me happy and keeps me in a writing mood. XD See you next time!


	8. You Want To Play What Game Now?

Miinah

**Chapter 8 – You Want To Play What Game Now?**

"Okay, so what game do you want to play Tae?" Bella asked the younger boy sitting to her right on the floor.

"Ah, you guys still have your PS3's right?" Taemin said looking over at Leeteuk for an answer.

"Of course we do! How else would we cure boredom when we don't have anything to do? No….wait, don't answer that." He said laughing. "They're over in the cabinet under the TV's."

"Then can we play DDR? I haven't played in so long!" The boy said grinning.

"I don't see why not. Hey Kyu, can you help me set them up?" Leeteuk said getting up with Kyuhyun to set up the gaming console from under the TV's on the wall.*

"You guys have DDR? You have no idea how much I love that game!" Bella said now smiling.

"You play too noona?" Taemin asked helping to set up the mats on the floor.

"Yeah! But the game is like impossible to get your hands on in Australia!" She answered still smiling at the mention at one of her favourite games.

"Okay! All set up! Lets get dancing!" Kyuhyun said. "Who's going first?"

"Well since Taemin thought of it, he can go first." Leeteuk said sitting back down on the couch while Heechul curled up next to him.

"Thankyou Teukie umma! Bella, you wanna play with me?" Taemin asked the girl sitting next to him.

'Of course! You wanna battle or play doubles?" She said jumping up and standing on a pad next to Taemin.

"How about a battle? You good with Butterfly as the song?" He asked tapping his foot on the down arrow to get to the song.

"But are you okay with it on extreme difficulty?" Bella retorted laughing when the younger boy tapped up the difficulty. "I'll take that as a yes then!" Everyone else in the room gathered around to watch the two battle it out. Stepping furiously on the arrows, both Bella and Taemin were getting every tap perfect.

"Are you sure these two aren't robots or something?" Eunhyuk asked whoever was listening because they were all staring at the two dancing.

"If I didn't know better, I would say yes." Minho said looking over the youngest member of his group and smiling as the song finished in a tie.

"Good game Tae!" Bella said shaking hands with him.

"I could say the same noona! A perfect tie!" Jumping off the pad he sat down on top of Minho panting from the exertion of the game as Amber agreed to have a game against Ryeowook.

"I'll go get the drinks from the kitchen. I'm sure everyone is gonna be thirsty after this!" Bella walked through to the kitchen, grabbing the bottles of soft drink off the bench along with the cups and bringing them out to the dining room table and pouring herself a cup. She walked back to the couch and sat down next to Yesung who was now sitting as well, watching Amber dance along with his boyfriend.

"Ryeowook really is a good dancer isn't he?" Bella said sipping on her drink while looking at the two dancing. But it wasn't Ryeowook she was watching.

"You like her don't you?" Yesung said a softly looking over at the girl sitting next to her.

"Wha? ….No." Bella stuttered blushing.

"It's plainly clear that you do. You've been blushing at everything she says all night Bella." Yesung said back.

"Well…..okay, so maybe I do, but how can I do anything? I've been here 3 days! And she's famous. I'm just the housekeeper." Bella said looking over at the girl tapping her way through the song.

"So? I'd known Wookie for 2 days when I asked him out. You never know what can happen when it comes to love." Smiling, he watched Bella stare at the rapper who had just finished her song and was clapping hands with Jonghyun and the other boys. "Just give it a go. And if it doesn't work out, then we'll be here for you. You're more than just a housekeeper Bella, you're part of the family now." And with that Yesung got up to walk over and kiss his boyfriend to congratulate him on his dancing skills.

"Can everyone quiet down a little?" Came Minho's voice from the end of the couch where a sleeping Taemin was curled up in his lap.

"Guess he's still tired out from the promotions, poor thing." Key said walking over and pushing a piece of hair out of Taemin's face. "I guess we should get going. We'll see you soon?" He said while Onew scooped the boy into his arms saying goodbye to the others.

"Be sure of it." Leeteuk said smiling. "I think it's time some of us got to bed as well. Be safe." He said walking the 5 boys out the door.

"Well I suppose I should be going too." Amber said yawning.

"You can't sleep in a dorm all by yourself!" Leeteuk said walking back into the room sounding mother-like again. "Why don't you stay here for the night? You don't mind sharing for a night do you Bella?" Bella looked at Yesung who smiled softly.

"Of course not. It's up the stairs, 4th on the right." Bella smiled while Amber thanked her, yawning again, then walking up the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

"Okay everybody, off to bed now!" Leeteuk took charge, herding the protesting boys upstairs and into their rooms to get some well needed sleep. All this time off was a rare commodity, and they needed to catch up on their sleep before their schedules started up again. Kissing Heechul on the lips softly, he told him he'd be up shortly before turning back to Bella who was the only one now left in the room. "I do believe my dear, that you owe me a back massage. Come on, we can talk at the same time."

"O..Okay." Bella said. "Just sit down on the couch facing sideways and I'll get started. You might even get a full nights sleep tonight!" She laughed sitting down behind the leader on the couch and getting comfortable before starting on Leeteuk's back.

"Did Yesung say something to you?" The boy in front of Bella asked leaning into the hands working on his back.

"How did you know?" Bella asked in a soft voice working the kinks out of the leaders back.

"He's the matchmaker of the group." Leeteuk smiled. "Plus it's blatantly obvious that you have a thing for Amber, so of course he would get involved." He smirked.

"Well if it's so obvious, why did you offer for her to stay the night….In my room!" Finding a particularly hard knot, she pressed on it causing Leeteuk to jump slightly.

"Well like I said. She can't stay in a dorm by herself! She's only 20!" Leeteuk sighed. "Plus I think she likes you too."

"But…but… why should she like me?" Bella said blushing, which Leeteuk couldn't see due to his position on the couch.

"Well Amber isn't the sort of person the start talking to someone right away. Sort of like Yesung in a way. You saw how shocked the boys were when she walked right up to you and shook your hand when you first arrived." He said closing his eyes to enjoy the hands now smoothing over his back softly.

"So that's why they all looked at us so weirdly. But that isn't the point, the point is that I've only been here 3 days! I've met some of my favourite idols, which I thought would never happen, had them treat me like a sister, not some random fangirl, and you're telling me that the famous Amber Liu, who I have idolized since her debut, has a crush on me?" Bella said all in one breath, breathing in deeply after she finished.

"That pretty much sums it up, so…. yes." Smirking again, Leeteuk turned around to face the girl sitting behind him. "You have to understand Bella. You are someone we trust now. You know our biggest secret and we thank you for keeping that, but you have to think of yourself, not just us. If you want to go for it, then go on! We'll be behind you the whole way." Getting up, Leeteuk stretched. "Wow, you have a way with your hands! I don't think I've been so relaxed since after we released Sorry Sorry!" Turning to walk up the stairs, he looked back over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, just go with it and see what happens." And with that he disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

'Wow, did I just have a relationship talk with the famous Leeteuk of Super Junior? Gah! I cant believe I just straight out told him that I have a crush on her. Well I suppose I better get to bed, after all, if the boys are gonna be dancing again tomorrow, they're gonna need a big breakfast.' Thinking of what to make for breakfast the net morning, Bella waled into her room to find Amber sleeping on a spare futon-like bed on the floor at the end of Bella's bed.

'Where did she get that from? Well never mind that, she's cute while she sleeps. Looks just like and ordinary girl, not a famous singer.' Bella smiled remembering Leeteuk and Yesung's words. 'I'll just have to see how it goes then wont I?' Climbing into her own bed, Bella took off her glasses, set them on her bedside table and put her head on the pillow, slipping into sleep easily.

* * *

The first thing Bella felt when she woke up that morning was that she was pleasantly warm, snuggling against the thing warming her.

'Wha? I don't remember taking a hot water bottle to bed last night.' Opening her eyes, and looking though, she found herself curled in the arms of Amber, who was still asleep, with an arm slung around Bella's waist.

'Oh god, she must have slipped in during the night. Now how do I get up?' Reaching over to grab her glasses, the movement must have disturbed the sleeping singer who stirred, but still didn't wake up.

'Great, not only do I have my crush clinging to me in my sleep, but I need to get up and get breakfast ready for the boys!' Bella thought, blushing at the girl clinging to her still.

"Amber….Amber.." She whispered. "Amber, let go, I need to get up."

"5 more minutes 'Toria." Amber said still in dreamland, but rolling onto her back and relinquishing her hold on Bella's waist.

'Thank god for that, I don't think she could look any cuter than that!' Bella thought blushing, getting out of bed and walking downstairs. When she got down however, it was to find most of the members of the band already awake, or in Heechul's case, half awake, already eating cereal and drinking coffee.

"Why are you guys awake already?' Bella asked pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Sungmin at the dining table.

"Got a call from the choreographer, apparently manager hyung contacted him, and he's coming back this morning to re-work the dance routines for the new album." Siwon said sipping his own coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made you all breakfast!" Bella said looking at the boys sitting and standing around the room.

"To be honest Bella, we did try, but a certain someone looked too cute curled up on the bed with another certain someone, that we didn't want to wake you up." Heechul said while the others started laughing.

"Hey guys, be nice! Now Bella, we're probably gonna be gone the whole day, so if you need us, all our mobile numbers are on the list next to the phone." Leeteuk said pointing to the phone with the aforementioned list.

"Okay, will you be home for lunch?" Bella asked.

"Probably not, so you have the dorm to yourself for the day!" He answered back getting up and pushing people towards the door. "We'll see you this afternoon." And with that they were all out the door, after a quick hug from Ryeowook that was.

* * *

After finishing her cup of coffee, Bella walked back upstairs to her room, only to find Amber still asleep on her bed.

'Wow, she must have been tired, it's, like, already 10:30! Well I can't wake her up, so I'll just surf the net until Victoria and the others get back, then I'll give them a call to come get her.' She thought walking quietly into her room, grabbing her laptop and sneaking out again walking downstairs to the lounge room. Sitting down on the couch and resting the computer on her lap, Bella opened the internet and started browsing. Her e-mails were getting pretty choked up so she started going through the various messages from friends and websites she was subscribed to. One of those updates caught her notice. '_Strange girl seen with Super Junior at Rehearsals_'. She clicked it open, and there in front of her, were pictures of herself with the boys walking into the practice rooms.

'I know Ryeowook warned me about this, but I didn't think it would be this much of a trouble.' Bella thought looking through the comments for the story.

'_Who is she? Is she another Trainee or something?'_

_ 'Don't tell me they're adding a girl to SuJu?'_

_ 'Is she dating one of them?'_

_ 'She can't have them! We're the fans not her!'_

The comments just got crazier and crazier as she read, and by the time she had read them all, someone was knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Bella said closing the laptop, still a bit concerned at what she had read and walking over to open the door to Krystal standing there.

"Hey Bella, is Amber here by any chance? We just got back, but she wasn't home and she isn't upstairs playing games with Jonghyun hyung either." Krystal sounded a bit distraught.

"Yeah, she's here. We had a movie night last night and Leeteuk ended up telling her to stay the night here because you guys weren't home." Bella explained as a look of relief washed over the other girls face.

"So where is she?" Krystal asked walking into the dorm when Bella invited her in.

"She's still asleep in my room." Bella said indicating for Krystal to follow her upstairs. When they got there, as expected, Amber was still fast asleep, wrapped in Bella's red and black doona on the bed. "I don't know how she ended up there, I woke up and she was in my bed this morning." Krystal laughed.

"Unnie, don't worry, she does this a lot. You should see how many times I've woken up with her in between Luna and me!" she said walking over to the sleeping girl.

"So she sleepwalks?" Bella asked looking at the younger girl now poking Amber on the cheek to wake her up.

"All the time! Come on Amber! You know we have to leave again this afternoon to go and film a CF!" Krystal said still poking the girl on the cheek.

"Urg, Krys! Okay! I'm up." Amber sat up glaring at the girl who was until recently poking her repeatedly.

"Morning sleepyhead! Or should I say afternoon? You know you sleepwalked again don't you?" Krystal said laughing as Amber glared at her again.

"So?" Amber looked around, only just noticing where she was and blushed. "Oh, that's right, I stayed after the movie night didn't I?"

"Yes! And now you have to come home so we can get ready to leave again!" Krystal said attempting to pull her older band mate out of Bella's bed.

"Okay, okay, go ahead, I'll be there in a couple of minutes!" Amber said getting up and stretching. Krystal just clapped her hands at being successful and showed herself out of the room. Amber turned only to find Bella standing in the room as well, blushing profusely. "Well I suppose I should apologise for last night." She said scratching her head and walking over to stand in front of Bella.

"Well if it's something you cant control, don't worry about it." Bella said still blushing.

"But I feel bad for not warning you before hand. So how about I make it up to you?" Amber asked. 'She's so cute! You'd think she was the younger one, not me!'

" Ah…how are you going to do that?" Bella asked blushing even more.

"Well, the carnival is in town. How about I take you?" Amber said looking at the other girl. "Me and the girls are pretty busy for the next 2 weeks, so how about 2 weeks from today?"

"O..Okay." Bella answered.

"Good. It's a date." And with that Amber walked out of Bella's room, leaving Bella standing there in shock.

'Did I just get told I'm going on a date with Amber Liu?'

* * *

"Bella! We're back!" Leeteuk said loudly as he walked in the door with the other members of the band.

"I'm in the kitchen! Just a sec!" She replied, before walking out to find 15 very sweaty boys standing in the living room. "Omo, you guys look tired!"

"I think about ready to collapse is more like it!" Eunhyuk said putting a hand to his head while the others agreed.

"How come all 15 of you look tired? I thought that only the 10 in the new album were learning the dances." Bella said.

"Well we cant get out of shape now can we? We went to the gym for the day." Kangin said wiping sweat off of his for head.

"Ah, that explains it then. You guys hungry?" Bella asked walking back into the kitchen and bringing out a stack of plates. Yes' and of course's were hear all around. Bella laughed. "Well go get yourselves smelling a bit better! Dinner wont be ready for about another 10 minutes." All the boys practically ran upstairs to get showered looking forward to eating and then going to bed early.

* * *

"Yah! I don't think we can get any better than you're cooking now Noona!" Ryeowook said while eating the lasagne that Bella had made.

"Well I'm glad that you like it, otherwise I'd be out of a job now wouldn't I? Bella laughed and everyone joined in. When they were finished, almost everyone went off to their rooms to get some sleep before they had to get up early again to go and practice, so Eunhyuk had informed Bella at dinner. Everyone left, except Leeteuk and Yesung.

"So how did it go today?" Leeteuk asked sitting down on the couch with Bella and Yesung.

"Okay I guess. Amber didn't wake up until Krystal came and got her because they had filming for a CF this afternoon. But then….. I guess something did happen." Bella said her cheeks colouring slightly.

"What happened?" Yesung asked interested as well.

"Well when Amber woke up and realised that she had sleepwalked and ended up in my bed, she decided to make it up to me. She's taking me to the carnival in two weeks time." Bella explained still red in the face.

"That's good! Just don't let Heechul know until the day you go." Leeteuk said smiling, and then smirking when he mentioned his boyfriend.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because he'll go crazy and want to take you shopping. Which I can say from experience, is not a fun thing to do." Yesung chuckled.

"Yes. He does get a bit over the top now doesn't he hyung?" He said while Bella laughed.

"Well apart from that, I went online this morning, and it seems that the E.L.F.'s have picked up on my presence already and judging by the comments they've left, a lot of them don't like me. Some of them even think I'm a trainee!" Bella said looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry about it. If the fans don't like you, then they're no fans of ours." Leeteuk smiled. "Now come on, the next week is gonna be tiering and we need all the sleep we can get."

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but a lot of stuff happened including my umma being involved in a car crash about 2 weeks ago. She's okay, but with school at the moment, i'm finding it harder and harder to write, so please leave a comment or a review as it makes me happy and keeps me writing.

*Yeah, forgot to mention that there are 3 TV's on the wall, one big one in the middle, then 2 smaller ones on either side. How else would they have 3 PS3's hooked up?

**Oh, and i bumped Amber's age up 2 years cause it would be weird having her an 18 year old asking a 23 year old on a date XD


	9. I Hate Hospitals!

Miinah

Chapter 9 – I Hate Hospitals

~12 Days Later~

"Yah! Has anyone seen my glasses?" Bella yelled into the dorm of the boys she was staying with.

"Have you tried the last place you put them?" Came the loud shout of Sungmin from his room next to Bella's.

"I'm serious Minnie! I can't see 10cm in front of me without them!" Still without her glasses, Bella carefully walked out of her room, trying not to run into anything. While walking slowly along the wall to the staircase, she bumped into an open door. "If I don't find my glasses in the next 5 minutes I swear…"

"Are these what you're looking for?" Heechul stood behind the opened door holding said glasses in his hand.

"One of these days Chulie, you're going to wake up and find your favourite pair of jeans ripped to shreds." Bella threatened while snatching the glasses out of his hands, putting them on and walking downstairs to the rest of the boys in the dorm.

In the last two weeks, Bella had become even closer with the boys and they now felt and acted like a real family. Bella took care of the boys like brothers, cooking, cleaning and helping them practice.

"Teukie! Save my jeans! Bella's going to tear them!" Heechul ran to his boyfriend who was standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter sipping coffee.

"If you're going to taunt her, make sure you can take the consequences." Leeteuk stated simply while Heechul hid behind him. Bella laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't attack your jeans if you promise to never take my glasses again."

"Okay! Okay! I wont do it again. Just don't hurt the jeans!" He said still hiding.

"You know that we only have vocal practice today don't you?" Eunhyuk walked into the room also grabbing coffee.

The boys had been given the lyrics to their new album about a week after Bella had arrived, and along with their dance practices, their schedule had been hectically busy, leaving the boys very tired.

"Yeah, we only have vocals this morning, then we can do whatever we want for the afternoon for once!" Kyuhyun said walking into the room with Sungmin's arm wrapped around his waist. The rest of the boys drifted into the room one after the other, all except for Kangin, Kibum, Zhou Mi, Henry and Hangeng who were off for a 3 day on set shoot.

"You know you guys work too hard sometimes." Bella said sighing and sitting on a stool. "Am I invited along to this practice?"

"You know you always are noona!" Ryeowook bounced across to her and hugged her.

"Haha, thanks Wookie." Bella said hugging the younger boy back.

"Well we aren't going to get there without us getting a move on!" Leeteuk said once everyone had finished their coffee. Seeing as they had eaten before getting dressed, they were ready to go.

"Well come on then guys! What umma says goes! Down to the van!" Bella said also pushing the boys along.

"But appa! I haven't even finished my coffee!" Donghae said being made to put down his cup and walk out of the dorm.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Bella shot the boy a smile that was almost a threat.

"Not to…." Donghae trailed off pulling a pout as they entered the elevator.

"That's right, now get that voice warmed up Hae, you don't want it to crack while you're singing now do you?" Bella said whilst a few people laughed.

* * *

Bella loved the songs on the new album. The title song Bonamana a little weird without the synthesised sounds over the top, but still good none the less. It along with Boom Boom were the most upbeat songs, most of the others were slower, more like ballads than anything else and it was every fan girls dream to watch Super Junior rehearse in private.

"You guys are getting really good at these songs! I don't know how you memorise the lyrics in a few days, but damm you do a good job." Bella applauded the now panting boys. "And Wookie! Your solo is perfect!"

"Hehe, thank you noona!" Ryeowook skipped over to hug her for the second time that day before retreating back into the arms of Yesung who pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey Umma! How long are you guys gonna be?" Bella asked Leeteuk who was talking with Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun.

"Probably about another hour or so, then we can go grab lunch and decide what to do with the afternoon." He answered back laughing as Heechul grabbed Sungmin in a head lock.

"Well is there an extra room where I can go and have a little play around with some dance moves?"

"Should be, I don't think anyone else is here at the moment." Siwon answered for the leader who had turned back to talking with the two boys. "Go try next door. It's a bit smaller than this room, but if it's only you, it should be fine."

"Thanks Si." Bella said picking up the water bottle that she had bought with her. "Just come get me when you guys are done." And with that Bella walked out the door and into the room next-door waving goodbye to the boys.

'Ah, they're so good. Never in my life would I have thought that I'd be listening to them sing in private! And on top of that, I have a date in two days!' she thought to herself while walking into the smaller room. 'Now let's see, what do I feel like dancing to?' Flicking through her ipod now plugged into the sound system, she came across B2ST. 'Perfect, I'll give Bad Girl a run through, and Soom. Maybe even start memorising Beautiful.' Starting the first song, she walked over and started dancing.

~15 minutes later~

'I swear these guys must be so fit! How do they do shows 3 hours long let along 2 songs!' Bella had worked her way through the two songs and was about to move onto the third. 'The dance looked simple enough, nothing jumpy, but I wonder if I can pull off the move Junhyung does in the MV. I could work it into the routine.' She was thinking as she changed the song to Beautiful. 'I know, I'll stick it in in the chorus!' Starting to dance, Bella got to the chorus, attempted to pull the dance move, and fell.

"YAH!" She screamed clutching her leg in pain.

* * *

The boys had just finished listening to Ryeowook run through his solo song again when they heard a scream.

"YAH!" Hearing it, they all dropped what they were doing and ran into the room next to theirs finding Bella sitting on the floor clutching her leg and crying.

"Bella!" They all yelled rushing over. Leeteuk reached her first and leaned over.

"What happened?" He said quickly while the other members reached her. "Did you hurt your leg?" he asked seeing her hands still clutching at her shin.

"Y…Yeah…I..I..think so." She said through the tears still coming out of her eyes.

"Can you stand up?" Donghae asked crouching on her other side putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I'll try." She said. With Leeteuk and Donghae on either side of her supporting her, she managed to get onto her feet, but she couldn't put any weight on the injured leg. Bella could see Shindong on his mobile talking quickly to someone while the two boys sat her on a chair taking care not to bump her leg.

"I called an ambulance, I thought it would probably be better than us driving her there and getting attacked by fans in the Emergency room." Shindong said once he had hung up the phone. "They should be here in a couple of minutes, we aren't that far from the hospital after all."

"Thanks Shindong." Leeteuk said then turned to Kyuhyun. "Do you think you could go grab an icepack from the freezer in the break room?" He asked and the maknae rushed off to do as he was told. Bella still had tears running down her face from the pain she was in.

"Hey there, don't cry." Sungmin said coming over and giving her a light squeeze around the shoulders.

"Yeah, you'll make us cry as well noona." Ryeowook said doing the same thing as Kyuhyun ran back into the room with and icepack wrapped in a tea-towel. Placing it on her leg, Bella jumped and let out a cry as the cold made her leg throb even more.

"The ambulance is here." Siwon said as he guided the paramedics into the room from the doorway. Leeteuk and Donghae once again supported her as they lifted her onto the gurney that the paramedics had rolled in with them.

"Are any of you family?" One of the paramedics asked while the other gave Bella some pain reliever.

"No, but we consider ourselves just that." Leeteuk said looking around at the worried faces in the room and continued to answer the paramedic's questions.

"Will one of you accompany her to the hospital?" the man asked. Just as Leeteuk was about to speak, Yesung spoke up.

"I'll go with her." He said walking over and standing next to the gurney taking Bella's hand.

"Okay, I suppose we can allow it this one time. Even if you're not family the other paramedic, who was female, said looking at how tightly Bella was squeezing Yesung's hand.

"Go Sung, we'll meet up with you at the hospital." Ryeowook said walking over to hug Bella.

* * *

The trip in the ambulance only took about 10 minutes and Bella was wheeled into the Emergency room of the hospital still in a great deal of pain.

"Looks like there are a few people still ahead of us waiting." Yesung said looking around the room before looking over to Bella. She had her eyes shut and was holding his hand less tightly now. The pain medication the medics had given her must be working. "I'll see what I can do to get you in quicker okay?" Bella nodded, acknowledging that she had heard him, but still kept her eyes closed. Yesung walked over to the nurses station and got the attention of the female sitting behind the bench.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if there was any way to get in quicker?" He asked the nurse politely as she looked up and gasped.

"You're….you're…." She trailed off, obviously in shock.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of who I am, now about my question?" He asked again.

"Of, of course, I'll call one of the doctors down from a higher level for you." The nurse said blushing under Yesung's gaze.

"Thankyou very much." He said grabbing a pen and a piece of paper off of the desk and quickly signing it before handing it to the blushing nurse and walking off. He really didn't like using his place as a famous singer to get his way, but he'd make an exception for the girl that had wormed her way into the hearts of all of Super Junior.

"There should be a doctor here soon Bella." He said softly sitting back down next to her and taking her hand again. Five minutes hadn't even passed when they were called in and the doctor began to examine Bella's leg.

"Looks like it could be broken, what were you doing when you hurt it?" The doctor asked nicely while he set up a drip to keep up the pain medication. Bella was still sort of out of it from said medication so Yesung answered for her.

"She was dancing, but I don't know how she would have done this." He said softly.

"Well we better get it X-rayed then, just to check if it is broken." The doctor said. "Just wait here for a second and I'll organize it for you." He walked out the door and a few minutes later came back with a nurse to take Bella for the test.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside sorry sir." The nurse said while she and the doctor got ready to move Bella to another room for the x-ray.

"Of course." Yesung turned to Bella, "Don't worry, I'll just be outside in the waiting room, the others should be here by now too." He smiled as Bella nodded in understanding and then walked out into the waiting room, where sure enough, the other remaining 9 members of Super Junior were waiting, fending off fan girls ever now and then. Ryeowook jumped up when he saw Yesung walk out.

'Is noona okay?" The younger boy asked still with a look of worry on his face.

"The doctor just took her for an x-ray, he thinks her leg could be broken Wookie-ah." He said more formally since they were in public, which also meant no kissing.

"So she's okay now?" Leeteuk also asked.

"Yes hyung, they put her on a drip with medication so she's in less pain now. Oh, did someone call the others to let them know?" Yesung asked referring to the five boys away filming.

"Yeah, I called Henry, he said to give her their best wishes and that they'd see her when they get back." Donghae said as the doctor walked into the room, pushing through the nurses who were crowded around the door looking at the boys.

"Ah, sir?" He said and Yesung turned around while the others looked up from their seats at him. "She appears to have a fracture of the tibia, and needs to have a cast. Could I ask, are you family? She needs someone to sign the medical papers for her."

"No, I'm not family, Bella lives with us." Yesung said gesturing to the other men in his group.

"I'll sign." Leeteuk said getting up to take the papers that were given to him by the man in the white coat.

"Well I can see she will be looked after very well." He said taking the signed papers and continuing. "You can come see her now. She's still a bit groggy from the medication though, so she might not be fully awake." Gesturing for the 10 to follow him, he led them through the throng of nurses, telling them to get back to work, and up and elevator to a private room.

"Thankyou doctor." They all said and bowed before walking into the room and closing the door.

"Noona!" Ryeowook ran over to give Bella a hug, who was now siting up with her leg propped on a pillow.

"Hey there Wookie." She answered back, hugging the boy before he stepped back and let the others all hug her in turn before suddenly bowing her head. "I'm sorry for causing everyone so much worry." She said looking up again.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Heechul said. "It was an accident, but you sure did give us all a fright there!" He laughed, getting Bella to laugh too.

"What were you doing that this would happen?" Leeteuk asked, curious to know what happened to his newest child.

"Well I was dancing to Beautiful by B2ST, and I thought I could do the dance move that Junhyung can't pull off in the MV," she paused for a moment, "and I fell onto my leg."

"Ouch! You're not in pain any more Bella?" Eunhyuk asked while the others made themselves comfortable around the room.

"No, since they've put me on this drip, I've been fine, but I would really like to get out of this place, I hate hospitals." She said laughing slightly. "Do you think one of you could check when I can go home?" Leeteuk smiled when she called the dorm home.

"Sure, I'll be right back my dear." Leeteuk said getting up before leaving the room to find a doctor to ask about Bella leaving.

"So why do you hate hospitals?" Siwon asked from his place leaning against the windowsill.

"Well lets just say this isn't the first broken bone I've had." Bella said. "I've broken both my elbows before, not at the same time mind you, and my left wrist before."

"You've broken 3 bones already?" Sungmin looked shocked and pulled an aegyo face. "You must be really tough." Bella laughed.

"Nah, it's not a big deal, I mean it hurts, but seeing as I've never broken a leg before, I don't know how I'm going to cope with this one. Especially cause of the stairs in the dorm."

"Don't worry, we'll help you around the dorm." Kyuhyun said smiling happily as Leeteuk walked back in the door.

"The doctor said that they want to keep you in overnight for observation sorry dear." Leeteuk said walking over and sitting in the chair next to the bed. "The doctor is coming now to put the cast on though."

"Damm, and I wanted to sleep in my own be tonight." Bella said accidentally bumping her leg. "Ouch."

"Yah, don't worry noona! We'll come back in the morning to pick you up and take you home." Ryeowook said siting on the end of the bed cross-legged.

"Yeah, and then you can relax, we'll get take out so you don't have to cook." Shindong said sincerely.

"You guys don't have to do that! I didn't hurt my arms after all!"

"Bella, we insist, you are going to relax if you want to get to that date of yours." Leeteuk instantly covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes begging forgiveness for what he had said.

"Date?" Heechul almost yelled, while everyone else just looked shocked.

"Hehe, yeah, about that." Bella scratched her head opening her mouth to explain when the doctor walked in with a nurse to put the cast on Bella's leg.

"So Bella-ssi," The doctor said after applying the white fibre-glass gast to her leg, "Would you like the cast to be water proof?" He asked.

"Well I suppose it would be better if it was, it'll make showering easier." She answered back.

"Okay, then pick a colour!" He said pulling out some coloured rolls of fibre-glass bandaging. Seeing the red one Bella chose it straight away. The doctor and nurse left after the cast was finished which left the 10 boys all asking Bella the same question.

"So what was this about a date?" Heechul asked for everyone except Leeteuk and Yesung who already knew.

"Well you know the movie night we had a couple of day after I got here?" They all nodded. "And you know how Amber sleep-walked and ended up in my bed?" They nodded again. "Well to make it up to me, she is taking me to the carnival in two days time." Everyone started talking at once before Leeteuk shushed them.

"Guys, come on, it's getting late, let's go home, eat, get some sleep, and then we can pick Bella up in the morning before we have our schedule. Okay?" It was obvious that what he had said was not a question and everyone nodded once again before filing past Bella to hug her and say goodbye.

"We'll see you in the morning. Have a good sleep." Leeteuk said before kissing his only female child on the forehead, closing the door on his way out.

'Well I hope this doesn't ruin the date Amber has planned for us.' Bella sighed. 'Oh well, better do as the umma says and get some sleep, hell, I'm gonna need it.'

* * *

And once again I am late in getting this up, but I was home from school today because of some stupid guys spraying deodorant in my classroom yesterday and causing me to have an asthma attack. So here's the next chapter! And you might be in luck tomorrow as it's Friday, so I might even have another chapter up by then too Please leave a comment! I really like to know what you think about my fics and it keeps me going.


	10. Fun Day In

Miinah

Chapter 10 – Fun Day In

The first thing Bella heard when she woke up in the morning was the soft murmurs of voices coming from around her room.

"Ah, and sleeping beauty awakes!" Came the voice of Heechul from the right side of the room.

"You should count yourself lucky that I only just woke up and am still to sleepy to jump on you for saying that Chulie." Bella replied trying, but failing to sit up before Donghae helped her.

"Well at least we know the drugs haven't affected your sense of humour." Kyuhyun laughed as Heechul took a step backwards out of real fear that Bella would do what she had said.

"Ignore them dear," Leeteuk stepped into the conversation. "How did you sleep? Is the pain gone?"

"The pains okay with the meds, but I didn't get much sleep last night, another reason why I don't like hospitals. I'll just be glad when I an get out of here and back into a soft bed." Bella said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Well the doctor came in a little while earlier and said you could leave when you woke up." Leeteuk said happily, smiling.

"Good, the sooner I get out of here the better!" She answered back a little more awake now.

"Well we just hope your leg heals fast noona!" Ryeowook piped in from his place on the foot of the bed. There was a knock on the door and the doctor from the previous day walked in.

"Your awake. Good! You can go if you want now, they are bringing around breakfast, but I wouldn't trust it if I was you." He said smiling before handing over some papers and a box to Yesung. "Here's the pain medication, just make sure she takes one every morning and one at night and she should be fine. The cast will have to be on for about 8 weeks though. It would usually be 6, but this is a bad fracture and it might take longer to heal."

"8 Weeks? But that will only be 2 weeks before you guys release the new album!" Bella wined. "And I really wanted to help you guys with the dances!"

"Well looks like you'll be back-seat dancing for a while!" Eunhyuk said chuckling.

"Yah! You guys are going to be the death of me one day!" Bella answered back in mock faint making everyone laugh. The doctor had disappeared, but returned with a wheelchair and a pair of crutches.

"I' afraid its hospital policy, you have to leave in a wheelchair, but here's the crutches to take home!" He said and then left.

"Well are you guys just gonna stand there? Or are we gonna get back home so I can sleep? And I'm pretty sure you guys have a schedule today, so lets get going!" Bella said happy to be leaving the whiteness of the hospital.

* * *

After getting dressed back into the clothes from the day before and settling herself in the wheelchair, Siwon pushed it down the hallways and elevators with the rest of the boys following in a group, down to the front door where Leeteuk was waiting with the group van.

"Okay, think you an manage without the chair now?" Siwon asked as they neared the door.

"I'm sure I can." Bella smirked and grabbed the crutches Shindong had been carrying for her, slipping them under her arms and using them to make her way over to the front passengers door of the van with a little help from Yesung when she stumbled. Getting in, the drive back to the dorm was filled with jokes, talking and even a little impromptu sing along to a song on the radio. But when they got there, it was to find Bella asleep in her seat.

"She must have had a real bad sleep last night if she slept through us singing!" Sungmin said laughing softly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

"Well come on, can someone grab the crutches? I'll carry her up." Leeteuk said undoing said girl's seatbelt and picking her up against his chest. When they got to the dorm, they walked inside and Leeteuk placed her on the couch softly, careful not to bump her leg.

"Come on, we're late to schedule already, we've got to get going again." The man said ushering the boys back out quietly.

"But who's going to look after her for today?" Ryeowook asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I've already got that covered." Leeteuk winked.

* * *

When Bella woke up for the second time that day, it was to find her head cushioned on something soft and warm. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with the maknae of SHINee.

"Hello noona!" The boy said, grinning as he blinked cutely.

"Well hello there Tae. What are you doing here? And why am I laying on you exactly?" Bella asked sitting up quickly and wincing as she remembered her leg.

"Leeteuk Umma asked if I could look after you today cause they have a schedule. And you're laying on me cause you didn't look very comfortable just sleeping on the couch." He said back.

"Then you're an aweful nice dongsaeng to be looking after me by yourself." Bella smiled sitting up fully, careful not to put weight on her leg again. Laughing, Taemin stood up, grabbing the crutches from next to the couch and handing them to Bella.

"Key umma is in the kitchen." He said still smiling. "I might be good, but I don't think I could cook as well as he can." He turned towards the kitchen. "Umma! She's awake!" Which caused the other boy to come running.

"Ah! Bella!" Key said giving her a half-hug as she was now standing up with her crutches.

"Hehe, hello Key." Bella hugged back as well as she could.

"Well don't just stand there! Come and eat! You must be starving not eating breakfast. It's lunchtime as it is now!" The younger boy said helping Bella over to the dining room table and sitting her down before placing a bowl of rice down along with a huge amount of side dishes which Bella, along with Taemin, tucked into quickly.

"Wow, that was some seriously good food Key!" Bella said after finishing. "I've never had traditional Korean food before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it then!" Key said cleaning up the table putting the dirty dishes in the kitchen to be washed.

"Well I think I'm going to go have a shower, seeing as I haven't had one since yesterday." Bella said grabbing her crutches and making her way to the stairs. "Ah, Tae, do you think I could get a little help here?" Realising that she wouldn't be able to get up the stairs on her own, Taemin walked over and helped her up. "Thanks Tae." She smiled and hopped into her room grabbing some clothes on her way to the bathroom.

When she came out dressed in some baggy track pants and a singlet shirt, it was to find Key and Taemin in her room talking animatedly over what seemed to be her wardrobe.

"Ah, guys? Why are you looking through my clothes?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"Well Leeteuk just happened to let it slip that you have a date with Amber tomorrow!" Key clapped his hands excitedly. "And Heechul made me promise to dress you nicely as the hyungs have schedule again tomorrow."

"Teukie Umma warned me about this! Apparently Chulie is hell to go shopping with." Bella turned to fully face to boys still standing.

"Of course he is! He's the infamous Heechul! But never you worry, seeing as you can't wear skinny jeans cause of your cast, and you cant go out in track pants, I am going to take you shopping tomorrow." Key crossed his hands over his chest and smiled.

"You don't have to do that!" Bella started, but Key cut her off.

"Yes I do, I made a promise to a hyung, and I always keep my promises. Plus I love shopping!" Bella sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Okay, I give, you can take me shopping tomorrow, but how about for now we just sit down and watch some TV or something? I bought some of my DVD's with me from Australia." She said as Key pumped his fist in the air in triumph and Taemin wondered over to Bella's DVD's to take a look.

"No way! Noona, you watch anime?" Taemin said excitedly spying several of the Japanese shows sitting on a shelf. Bella laughed.

"Well when you speak the language, it's kinda hard not to." Smiling, she stood up grabbing her walking aids and hopped over to the youngest boy in the room. "Let's see, I bought Loveless, Junjou Romantica and Vampire Knight with me, know any of them?"

"You're standing here, asking Taemin if he's watched an anime series." Key said. "He's obsessed with it! You should see his wardrobe, there's figurines, books and anything you could think of!" Bella laughed at Key's face.

"Well there's something we have in common!" She said grabbing Loveless off the shelf and giving it to Taemin to look at.

"I've never seen this one! Can we watch it?" Taemin looked exactly like a small child, except for the face that he was taller than Bella.

"Okay, just help me get down the stairs and we can!"

* * *

Watching their way through the anime series, Taemin loved every second of it.

"This is really good noona! Do you think I could borrow it?" He said from his place sitting in front of the couch that Bella was laying on with her leg propped up.

"Of course Tae, it's just lucky that it turned out to have Korean subtitles on it." She said. "But on one condition."

"What?" The boy asked.

"You let me play with your hair." Bella smiled as the boy laughed and Key joined in. "Oh come on! You look so much more grown up with that long hair of yours, you should keep it that way!"

" Okay, but only if I get to do yours!" Bella laughed and agreed, sending the boy to grab her hair straightener from her room seeing as her hair had grown out in the two weeks she had been in Korea.

"You know you've gotten yourself into it now haven't you?" Key said smiling as Taemin came back with the straightener. Bella just chuckled.

"Come on Key, you're getting yours done too!" Bella said plugging in the straightener and letting it heat up before starting on Taemin's hair. She was just finishing putting a braid around the front of his hair when Key spoke.

"I know you don't like doing it, but would you sing for us?" Key asked.

"Yeah noona! There's no one here but us! You can sing something in English!" The younger boy said looking at his hair in a small mirror and exclaiming. "Oooh, I like it! You need to learn how to do this umma!" Bella laughed.

"It's the way I wore my hair when it was waist length a couple of months ago. And I suppose I could sing something for you." She paused for a second thinking. "I know exactly what to sing, and I don't need music for it either!"

"Okay! Now get over here so I can do your hair while you sing." Key said scooting over behind Bella with the hair straightener and starting on her now almost shoulder length hair.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention__  
__I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and then you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing__  
__We're just one big family__  
__And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate, our time is short__  
__This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
__But my breath fogged up the glass__  
__And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
__To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons__  
__It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_(I won't hesitate)__  
__Open up your mind and see like me__  
__(No more, no more)__  
__Open up your plans and man you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours__  
__(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't__  
__(There's no need to complicate)__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__(Our time is short)__  
__'Cause our time is short__  
__(This is our fate)__  
__This is, this is, this is our fate__  
__I'm yours_

Key had finished the girl's hair halfway through the song, but was sitting there in shock as Taemin was as well. They had heard her sing before, but it seemed that no matter how much they heard her sing, it was still amazing.

"No offence you guys, but you're staring." Bella said with her hair now hanging on her shoulders straight.

"Sorry noona, but you're just that good!" Taemin said clapping at the performance.

"He really is right Bella. I didn't understand much of that, but I could just listen to your voice all day!" Key said also clapping. Bella blushed.

"Thankyou guys. Don't you dare say anything about auditions though." She said pointing a finger and pouting while slightly frowning as the two boys put their hands up in surrender.

"Okay! We get it!" They both said in unison.

"Well in thanks for the performance, you can do something for me." Bella said while the boys laughed.

"What noona?" Taemin asked.

"You can sign my cast! I'll have the coolest broken leg around." She said. "There should be a marker next to the notepad in the kitchen. Taemin, obviously excited, jumped up to grab said marker and ran back into the room opening it ready to sign.

"Do you just want my name noona?" He asked.

"You can sign whatever you want Tae." Bella chuckled as the boy wrote his name close to the top of the cast with the word 'fighting' next to it. Key took the pen and signed his name right next to Taemin's, 'Key umma'. "You guys are too cute!" Bella said looking at the signatures while Key pecked Taemin on the lips and then looked at the time.

"Yah! It's 6 o'clock already! Leeteuk said they'd be back at 6:30! And we don't want Jjong burning anything trying to cook again now do we?" Key said getting up.

"You guys go if you have to, I'll see you tomorrow for shopping Key?" Bella said grabbing her crutches and walking with the boys over to the door and hugging them goodbye.

"You know you'll see me tomorrow!" And with that the two left, Key's hand slung around Taemin's waist and vice versa.

'Those two are adorable together, I wonder if Tae is always that innocent though.' Bella thought to herself as she made her way back to the couch to sit down again. Laughing softly at the signatures on her leg, she turned the TV back on and settled down to surf channels until her boys got home.

* * *

After 45 minutes of channel surfing, the front door opened.

"Noona! We're home!" Came the voice of Ryeowook whilst other voices filtered through from the boys talking.

"And we bought food!" Shindong said walking into the room first brandishing bags in both hands.

"Hope you like Chinese food." Eunhyuk said walking in with more bags.

"We thought it'd be nice to just order in to save you having to cook with your leg." Leeteuk said walking over to kiss her on the forehead.

"You know, you've gotta stop doing that umma, Chulie looks a bit jealous over there." Bella laughed seeing Heechul glaring at her slightly. "And yeah, I'm right with Chinese." Leeteuk laughed.

"Don't worry about him, a little jealousy never hurt him before." He said while helping the others get all the food out of the bags and putting it on the table.

"Hey Bella, what's that on your cast?" Yesung asked pulling Ryeowook into a back-hug.

"Oh," Bella said remembering the signatures on her leg. "Taemin and Key were here looking after me today and Taemin wanted to sign it."

"I wanna sign it too!" Sungmin jumped up grabbing the marker that the two younger boys had used earlier that day, and ran over to Bella who laughed.

"Go ahead Minnie." Sungmin signed his name, along with the words, 'King of Aegyo'. Making Kyuhyun who was closest laugh. "Anyone else wanna sign?" Bella asked waving the marker. Everyone put up their hands while eating. "Okay, when you're ready."

By the end of dinner, Bella's cast was covered in the writing of Super Junior. Along with Sungmin's addition, Kyuhyun had signed his name with 'evil maknae' next to is, which had made everyone laugh and Sungmin kiss one of his two boyfriends on the cheek. Leeteuk had signed 'Angel', Heechul 'Rella', Yesung 'Cloud', Eunhyuk 'Monkey', Shindong 'Winnie the Pooh', Siwon 'Prince Charming', Donghae 'Fishy' and Ryeowook 'Eternal Maknae'.

"Here Bella, don't forget this, otherwise you won't be feeling well at all in the morning." Leeteuk handed over the pain medication that she had been given at the hospital watching to make sure she took it before shooing everyone to bed with no arguments whatsoever. "Come on, let's get you upstairs, I know 'Rella talked Key into taking you shopping tomorrow, you're going to need some sleep if you wanna keep up with him."

"Okay." She said yawning. "It'll be nice to sleep in a bed tonight. Can you help me get upstairs?"

"Of course dear." He said, helping her upstairs and into bed. "Sleep well."

* * *

Well would you look at that! Two chapters in a week! I'm on a roll here, and I'm still going! So there might be a shopping spree with Key coming up in the next few days. But until then, please comment and subscribe, I've been going for 10 chapters now, have nearly 800 views, but only 3 subscribers, so it would be nice to let me know what you think of the story and if you want to see anything more in it! See you next time!


	11. Of Miniskirts and Makeovers

Miinah

Chapter 11 – Of Miniskirts and Makeovers

"Come on guys! You're late to your schedule!" Bella yelled through the dorm as boys ran around scrambling to get ready in time to get to their practice.

"Yah!" Leeteuk yelled running to the door with the other members of Super Junior. "Sorry to rush off on you like this Bella, but you know, being famous and all that takes it's toll."

"Don't worry umma, now go! And keep the rest of them in line! Key will be here to take me out soon so I'll see you later." Bella said watching the other boys emerge from their rooms and run to the door waving and hugging the girl goodbye before running out to the elevator.

'Stupid power surge knocking out all the alarm times last night! Now they're all half an hour late to practice! It would have only been 20 if it hadn't been for Chulie doing his hair.' Bella laughed to herself closing the door that the scrambling boys had left open in their haste and swinging her way over to the dining room table on her crutches and sitting down in front of her laptop that she had bought down earlier. 'Let's see what the fans are saying.' Just to pass time, Bella had been keeping up with the theories surrounding her living in the SM Dorm. They ranged anywhere from being a trainee learning from the boys, to being the girlfriend of numerous boys. Logging on to the news stream the fans were posting on, she was glad to see things settling down a bit, until she came across a story from the previous day.

'_Super Junior seen with mysterious girl at hospital!'_

'Oh god, they have pictures this time!' She thought to herself looking through the pictures of the boys wheeling her out of the hospital and getting into the van smiling and laughing. 'Well umma said to ignore it and to tell him if it got worse. Hehe, I'm even thinking of him like a mother now!' There was a knock at the door.

"It's open! I know that's you Key!" Bella said loudly as said boy skipped into the room wearing an all black outfit consisting of flare jeans, a muscle shirt and a vest over the top.

"Ready to go?" Key asked walking over and hugging Bella.

"Ready as I've ever been, just let me grab my shoes, well shoe at the moment." Bella said laughing, grabbing the left ballet flat from her pair and following the younger boy out to the elevator. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"Lotte department store. Don't worry though, there's lots of elevators and places to sit so you wont get tired." Key answered smiling as they went down another floor.

"Aren't you worried about getting recognised in such a big place?" Bella asked her second question and they got out of the elevator on the ground floor walking out, or in Bella's case swinging, to the road where a taxi was waiting. Key laughed.

"It's really not to bad you know, most of the fans know we like our space and just admire us from afar. But every now and then you got the completely obsessed ones that cling, so you're better off calling me Kibum today." He said helping her into the taxi telling the driver where to go.

"But with that hairstyle, you're gonna get noticed even more!" Bella laughed. "You know, you should grow it back out, I think I liked the Ring Ding Dong hair better."

"Oh believe me I will, I'm not really big on this style either, but you can blame the stylist pedo-noonas for that one." Key laughed.

"So they do exist! Well I'll have to have a word with them now wont I?" Key laughed harder. "Yah, I'll save you from the pedo-noonas!" Bella said sending Key into a laughing fit.

"I'd pay to see that!" He chocked out still half laughing as the taxi stopped and he helped Bella out, paying the driver.

"Wow! It's huge!" Bella looked up in amazement at the large shopping complex in front of them. "There's nothing like this back home!"

"Well you're in for a treat then! Oh, and I have a little surprise for you too! But first, it's off to the hair dressers because that will probably take the most time." Key was almost talking to himself.

"Yah! Earth to Kibum-ah!" Bella said waving a hand in front of the boy's face snapping him out of his conversation with himself.

"Oops, sorry about that Bella noona." He said also switching to the more formal speech. "Sorta got lost in my own little world there didn't I?" He chuckled. "Well off to the hairdressers." He said leading the way into the huge building and over the elevator. "Let's see, the salon I usually go to is on the 5th floor." Pushing the button, the machine started moving up. "So noona, what colour is your hair naturally? I can see a little bit at the roots, but not enough to be able to tell, and I'm sure you can't have hair that bright naturally!"

"To tell the truth, I'm blonde. I just never really liked it so I always dye it." Bella answered back as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"So that's why you attempted that stupid dance move. Blonde moment!" Key skipped a few steps ahead laughing while Bella pouted.

"Yah! You better start respecting your elders Kim Kibum!" Bella laughed as she caught up to the 19 year old boy who was still laughing.

"Okay, okay! I give, I wont make any more blonde jokes!" He said looking ahead. "The salon is just over there." Bella looked over and saw a salon, smaller than the other huge stores in the department, but still stylish.

"Looks nice!" Bella said smiling.

"It's where me and the guys go all the time. They're very reliable!" Key clapped his hands. "Come in!" Stepping inside, Bella was amazed, yes it was smaller than what she expected, but that gave it a home-y feeling. There was a waiting area with couches, a TV and magazines and about 10 chairs for clients to be worked on in.

"And you guys come here all the time?" Bella asked looking around as Key waved to one of the hairdressers who waved back.

"Of course! It's has the best stylists around!" He turned to the man who had walked over and hugged him.

"And who is this lovely lady Kibum?" The man asked looking the girl over.

"This is Isabella, she lives with the SuJu-hyungs helping them around the dorm. Bella noona, this is Kangdae, he's the head stylist here." Key said introducing the man.

"Well very nice to meet you Bella. Now Kibum, what can I do for you today?" Kangdae asked.

"Actually, it's what you can do for Bella here." Key motioned to the girl. "She has a date tonight."

"Ah, so a new look then?" Kangdae asked. "Well come right over and we'll get started. Bella gave her crutches over to Key and sat down in the chair Kangdae offered to her. "So are we sticking with the colour and just going shorter?' He asked.

"What do you think Bella?" Key asked sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Well yeah, I think that sounds good, it's getting a little long anyway." She said and Kangdae got started.

* * *

Half an hour of cutting and one and a half of colouring later, Kangdae stepped back and admired his work.

"That has to be one of my best styles yet!" He said putting away his scissors.

"It looks great Bella! It really suits you." Key said clapping his hands smiling.

"I love it! Thankyou very much Kangdae!." Bella said also smiling.

"No problems, if you need a touch up, just come straight back, any friend of Kibum's is a friend of mine!"

"Thanks! So where to next Kibum-ah?" Bella asked getting up while Key gave her her crutches.

"Well seeing as that took a little while, how about we grab lunch and then on to the shopping!" He said as they walked out of the salon and over to the elevator again.

"Sounds good to me! How are you paying for all this though?" Bella asked looking a little worried.

"Don't worry about money noona! Teukie-hyung gave me his group's expenses card so It's all covered." Key said waving a silver coloured card in his hand.

"And he's going to all this trouble for me? I'd never have thought that I'd even here let alone having money spent on me left right and centre!" Bella said shuffling out of the elevator and into a huge food court.

"Well you better get used to it! I'm sure that the hyungs are going to spoil you rotten." The younger boy said leading Bella over to a table. "So what do you want to eat?"

"There's so many shops! I don't know what to choose! But a coffee wouldn't go too badly at the moment." She answered looking around.

"Well just sit there, I'll go get coffee and then grab some food for us. You don't mind noodles do you?" Key said standing up as Bella nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and can you make my coffee a double, I didn't get one this morning with all the running around of the guys. And be careful about fans." She smiled as the younger smiled and walked off to get coffee and food. Deciding that it would probably take a while, Bella pulled her Ipod out of the pocket of the loose jeans she was wearing and put the headphones in her ears. It was about 25 minutes later when key returned with 2 cups of coffee and 2 take away containers.

"Sorry that took so long, I had a little run in with some fans that just wouldn't leave me alone until I gave them my autograph!" He said sitting the food on the table while Bella took out her earphones.

"Don't worry about it! I was just memorising lyrics, seeing as I cant dance for 8 weeks." Bella said taking her coffee and taking a sip. "God that's good coffee, I was in need of a caffeine hit." Key laughed.

"You sure looked like it too! Now eat up, I just got the same as I usually have." He said starting to eat his own noodles.

* * *

After eating, Bella and Key took the elevator up to a higher level to start clothes shopping.

"Now this is the fun part!" Key clapped his hands leading Bella into a high end clothing boutique on the 12th floor.

"Kibum! All these clothes are so expensive!" Bella said looking at some of the price tags on tops and pants the boy was picking out for her to try on.

"I told you not to worry! It's all covered, plus you'll look so good tonight Amber wont be able to resist you!" He said with a multitude of tops in his arms. "Now go try these on, we'll find some pants in another shop, I've found these guys sizes are too big." He led Bella through to the change rooms where Bella tried on nearly all the tops he had been holding, before he finally settled on a white fitted, short sleeved button down shirt. After buying the shirt, Key led her to a shop further along on the same level to find some pants.

"Well skinny jeans are certainly out of the question with that cast of yours, but what do you say about a skirt?" Key asked eyeing some skirts hanging in the store.

"No way! Don't even think about it Kibum!" Bella looked horrified at the thought of wearing a skirts so Key backed off.

"Okay! Then what about jean shorts?" He asked holing up a pair.

"I'm fine with them! The look so nice as well!" Bella said looking at the pairs that Key was picking up and was once again led to the change rooms to try them on. It was a little bit trickier because of her cast, but Bella managed to get through 10 pairs before Key decided on a red pair that reached the top of Bella's cast that were knee length.

"Perfect! Now for a jacket. How about we go to GMarket and take a look around?" He asked as they walked out of the store.

"Eh? They have a GMarket here? As in the clothing brand of G-Dragon?" Bella sounded excited.

"Of course! And that's where my little surprise is waiting." Key giggled.

"Well let's go!" Bella clapped her hands as well as she could while on crutches, but still looked very excited none the less. They went up another 2 levels and walked into the store. "If I could dance, I would be dancing right now!" Bella laughed looking around the store. "How did you know I love GD? And just Big Bang in general?" Key blushed.

"Well you know yesterday when Tae and I were looking through your clothes?" Bella nodded. "Well I looked through your ipod and found that you had nearly as much Big Bang music as you do SHINee!" Bella laughed.

"Well after you guys and Super Junior, they are my guilty pleasure!" still laughing, she hopped along looking at all the clothes. "So you said there was a surprise involved in this venture?"

"Yes, I did. He's standing right behind you." Key laughed loudly when Bella turned around to find no other but GD standing right in front of her. Bella was so shocked she just stuttered and looked from the man smiling in front of her to Key and back. "Yes Bella, that really is G-D standing there." He said still chuckling.

"Well it is my store! God Kibum! You didn't tell me she was so adorable!" The man said holding out a hand to Bella which she shook her hand shaking slightly. "And I should introduce myself properly." He said smiling. "Kwon Jiyong at your service! But I do really prefer GD."

"Nice to meed you. I'm Bella." Bella said still a bit shaky. She then turned to Key. "You could have warned me! You evil, evil diva!" Bella pouted at the younger boy in the store.

"It wouldn't have been much of a surprise then would it?" He said walking over closer to the two and hugging GD.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked the taller man.

"Sure has! Now what can I do for you? Kibum mentioned he was bringing a friend along today, but he forgot to mention that that friend was adorable!" GD said clapping his hands.

"Oh be quiet you! We're looking for a jacket for Bella here." Key said laughing.

"Then why didn't you say so?" And with that GD and Key started picking out things for Bella to try on. While they were walking around, GD was asking questions and making small talk while Bella was still in a little bit of shock from meeting him. "So what happened to your leg?" He asked holding up a white jacket that Key shook his head at.

"Well the day before last, I had a little accident while dancing and fractured it." Bella said feeling a little more at ease lifting up the leg of her jeans so the cast could be seen.

"Ouch, so you're a dancer?" He asked.

"That's just a hobby, I'm actually a teacher. I teach music, Japanese and Korean." Bella answered as GD shot down the jacket Key was holding up.

"Wow! A teacher? Very cool. So what do you need this outfit for?"

"She actually has a date tonight." Key answered for Bella while she pulled her jean leg down. "A date with Amber!"

"Amber? As in Amber Liu?" He looked shocked.

"Yes is there any other Amber?' Key said smirking.

"Well then, you are in need of a very special jacket for that aren't you?" And with that he ran off only to return a few minutes later with a black jacket in his hands. "This is the one! And no one will ever have the same as it because it's one of a kind!" He turned it around.

"That isn't what I think it is. Is it?" Bella looked shocked again.

"Oh it is." GD smirked. "This is the jacket I wore in the GMarket music video. And now you get to keep it!" He said holding it out for Bella to take.

"But I couldn't! It's yours!" She said.

"And now it's yours. You need a special jacket, and which is more special than this one? And don't you dare say no, because you're too adorable for that face to frown." Bella blushed at his comment.

"Well who can say no to you? Thankyou for this!" Bella said still blushing.

"No problems, and now that we have that sorted, can I sign your cast?"

* * *

Bella sat in the taxi on the way back to the dorms admiring the latest signature on her cast.

"I can't believe you introduced me to GD! And look how cutely he signed my cast, it even has a little love heart next to his signature!" Bella said as the taxi pulled up. Getting out Key carried the bags over to the elevator in the lobby.

"I'm glad you liked your surprise then!" He said as the elevator dinged and they got off on the Super Junior dorm's level and went inside.

"Are you staying?" Bella asked.

"Of course! Who's going to do your makeup for you?" Key said helping Bella over to the couch to sit down. "I'll go get us some drinks, then we can start getting you ready, it's already 5:00pm!."

* * *

And that concludes Bella's shopping trip with Key. And yes, I just had to stick GD in there cause I love him so much! But don't worry, he'll be back along with the rest of Big Bang! And a few others XD Please leave a comment and maybe suggest this fic to some others! I love writing it, but I do like knowing whether or not people like it!


	12. The Date

Miinah

Chapter 12 – The Date

Key helped Bella upstairs and pushed her into the bathroom to take a shower after they had had a drink.

"By the way Bella!" Key called through the door if the bathroom. "Amber likes strawberries!"

'How did he know that nearly all the shower products are strawberry scented? I'll have to ask him about that at some point.' Bella thought to herself laughing at Key's comment from her place in the shower. It was a decent sized shower, so Bella had room to move around without bumping her leg in the process. She got out after using the strawberry body wash and washing her hair, dried off and got into the jean shorts and white blouse that Key had picked out earlier grabbing her crutches and swinging into her bedroom where said boy was waiting.

"I knew they'd look good on you!" Key said walking in a circle around Bella pushing her forward slightly so she sat on the edge of her bed. "Now I have to get this makeup and hair done quickly cause I'm pretty sure that the hyungs are already waiting to see you downstairs and Amber rang me not too long ago to tell me she'd be here at 6:30. She said she doesn't have your number."

"I never thought of it before, but my phone probably doesn't work in Korea! And I hate to admit it, but I'm not really used to wearing makeup. I own it sure, but I've never really worn it." Bella said watching as Key hung up the jacket that GD had given her.

"Well I'll talk to Teukie-hyung about the phone, but I'm sure just some light natural make up and some straightening would do for you. You don't really need any makeup at all!" Key got to work after grabbing the makeup from a small bag that Bella pointed out in her bathroom. He applied some light foundation, and then black eyeliner ending in small flicks at the corners of Bella's eyes then quickly ran over her now shorter and brighter red hair with the straightener. "There we go! Now come on, it's like 6:15 already." He said grabbing the jacket and helping Bella downstairs to the 10 boys sitting in the lounge room waiting. As she swung in, the boys all turned to look.

"Wow Kibum! She looks gorgeous!" Sungmin said clapping his hands.

"You-are-so-gorgeous." Heechul said next in broken English, which made everyone including Bella laugh.

"Very good Chulie, but I think you need to work on that." Bella laughed as the boys continued complimenting her. They sat talking for a while longer about the boys practice and the upcoming new album until there was a knock at the door.

"Right on time." Key said looking at his watch. "6:30 exactly."

"Well wish me luck!" Bella said being helped up off the lounge by Shindong then swinging her way over to answer the door where a shy looking Amber was standing. "Hiya!" She said greeting the younger, but taller, girl."

"Hi there yourself! You're looking good. Let me guess, Key right?" Amber said in English looking over Bella who now had the black jacket on as well and was blushing.

"How'd you guess?" Bella laughed also speaking in English with her cheeks still stained red before turning to the boys. "Are you sure you'll all be okay for tonight?" She asked them in Korean.

"We'll be fine! Now go have some fun!" Leeteuk said all but pushing her out the door.

"Okay Okay! We'll be going. I'll see you all later tonight." Bella said swinging out the door and closing it.

"Sorry I haven't been in contact very often the last 2 weeks Bella. We've been busy writing lyrics for a new album. And what happened to your leg!" Amber said in English holding the elevator door while Bella swung in before pushing the ground floor button.

"Nah, it's fine. I can understand you being famous and all." Bella smiled. "And I fractured it dancing two days ago."

"Ouch, no too badly I hope! How'd you do it?" Amber asked looking over the red cast that was wrapped around Bella's right leg and half covered in writing.

"I was dancing to Beautiful by Beast, and being me, I tried to pull off the dance move that Junhyung does in the MV." Bella explained as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"But you broke your leg instead of your arm? Ah well, It'll heal, at least it wasn't any more serious or I would find myself having a rather boring night now wouldn't I?" Amber said, still talking in English making Bella blush.

"That just about sums it up! But I love getting the signatures! Nearly all of the guys have signed it, even GD did!" Bella said stumbling a little in excitement while swinging her was over to a car that Amber had pointed out.

"Let me guess, Kibum again? I thought I recognised the jacket from somewhere! But how did Kibum get his hands on it? It's a one of a kind." The younger girl asked helping Bella into the passengers side of the car before running around to jump in the drivers seat.

"Well when he took me shopping, he took me to GMarket, and apparently Kibum likes scaring people because when I turned around, GD was standing right there! I almost had a heart attack!" Bella said before looking around at the fancy insides of the car. "Wow! You really own this thing?"

"Well… It's 'Toria's car, but she let me borrow it since we were going out for the night." Bella blushed at the 'going out' part. Oddly enough, Bella didn't feel nervous at all sitting in a fancy car about to go on a date with one of the best female rappers in Korea. Okay, maybe just a little.

"So where's this carnival?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"About a 20 minute drive. You wanna put the radio on? There's bound to be something good on at this time." Amber said. Bella reached over and flicked on the radio, filling the car with music. There was a song just ending.

"Aw! We missed SHINee!" Bella pouted which Amber grinned at.

'She's so cute without even realising it!' Said girl thought.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come on again, being as popular as they are. Oh hey, you know this one?" Amber asked as the next song came on.

"Oh! This is the new TRAX song isn't it? I'm so used to hearing their old stuff like Paradox and Knife that I didn't recognise it for a second! But I've heard it a few times so I know the words." Bella said starting to bop as the song went on but suddenly stopped as Amber started singing along.

_so ONE hadeon TWO my girl  
THREE nuni busin rorellai oh  
hey lady FOUR my love FIVE bunman mannajullae?_

_jigyeowotdeon ibyeol sangcheo nunmul modu Stop  
neo wonhandamyeon eodideunji I will go  
Uh! neol barae neol wonhae na Wanna Wanna wonhae neol_

_nuni nuni neoman baraboge haneun Girl  
nae mami mami neoreul gadeuk chaewobeorin geol  
badajwo nae mam aetage neol Waiting Baby  
nuni nuni neoman barabogo inneun Boy  
nae mami mami geunyeo maeum ppaeseobeorin Boy  
Oh jebal nan deo jichineun geon No More Baby  
o! naui yeosin_

_I keep waiting I keep calling wae mari mari eomneun geolkka  
modeun geol da jundaedo bujokhan Girl_

_gidarideon neoui jeonhwa daedap modu Stop  
nal dugeundugeun aetaeudeon simjangmajeo Stop  
sigyedo sigando neol jomajoma gidaryeo_

_nae nuni nuni neoman baraboge haneun Girl  
nae mami mami neoreul gadeuk chaewobeorin geol  
badajwo nae mam aetage neol Waiting Baby  
nuni nuni neoman barabogo inneun Boy  
nae mami mami geunyeo maeum ppaeseobeorin Boy  
Oh jebal nan deo jichineun geon No More Baby  
o! naui yeosin_

_(wouwouwo wa naegero wouwouwo Oh Baby Girl)_

Baby Baby nae mam modu arabeorin Girl  
I love you love you nae mam modu gajyeobeorin geol  
nae pume neol kkok yeongwonhi aneulge Oh  
Baby Baby sesangmodu gajin neoui Boy  
na neoreul neoreul yeongwontorok jikyeojuneun Boy  
Only One neoman barabolge Love You Venus  
o! naui yeosin

Bella had to shut her mouth when she realised she was staring slack jawed at the girl driving who had just finished singing.

"Bella?….. Earth to Bella!" Amber said quickly glancing over from the road at the girl who was still staring.

"I don't know why they haven't given you a solo song! You have such a good voice! And not just for rapping." Bella clapped her hands and it was Amber's turn to blush.

"Well I didn't think my voice suited anything but rapping really." Amber said concentrating on the road again still blushing.

"Well I think that was as good as any of the others in f(x)." Bella said as the radio continued to play the newest songs. The rest of the car trip was filled mainly with singing along to songs on the radio, and before they knew it, Amber was pulling into the parking that was set up for the carnival.

"Wait there a sec and I'll come 'round and help you out." Amber said taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car, jogging around and opening the passengers door, helping Bella out who was now blushing at all the attention she was getting from the female rapper.

"You didn't need to do that ya know." Bella said pulling the crutches up under her arms while Amber locked the car tucking the keys into a pocket of the cargo pants she was wearing along with the red and white t-shirt and navy vest.

"Yeah, but hey, I can see you're tired from swinging around on those things all day." Amber said pointing at the crutches under Bella's arms.

"True, but still." Bella said blushing. "Aren't you gonna get noticed in a place like this?" Changing the topic, Bella and Amber made their way in the gates only to be hit with the noises of the fair ground.

"Well for your sake I hope not too much!" Amber laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it, if we do get mobbed and separated or something, just meet me back at the entrance." Bella blushed.

"I'm not a kid you know!" She said pouting again.

"Bella, of course I know that, but it's so fun getting you worked up." Amber smirked as they paid for their tickets, or rather Amber did after much protesting from Bella that she could buy her own, and started walking towards the games set up along one side of the huge showgrounds while Bella blushed.

"Well seeing as you're technically my dongsaeng, I'll let you get away with it this time, and only because I'm injured." Both girls laughed.

'So what do you want to do first?" Amber asked her looking around at the many games.

"That one looks fun!" Bella said excitedly pointing at a wall of balloons where the young girl attending it was holding a bunch of darts. "That's one of the ones they have back in Australian carnivals. Although never on this scale!" The wall was covered in at least 200 balloons all waiting to be popped. They walked over and gave the young girl a ticket each, and were each given 3 darts to throw.

"Oh, I hope I get that little stuffed wolf! It's adorable!" Bella said aiming her first dart and throwing, only to have it land between two balloons. Pouting, she threw the second one, hitting a balloon, and the third hit another. "Ha! Not so blind as people think I am!" She said until she found that she hadn't gotten enough points to get the wolf pouting while Amber chuckled.

"Okay, my turn." She said, while Bella looked on amazed as Amber landed all three darts in balloons, getting enough points to get any of the biggest prizes.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked shocked. Amber tapped her nose.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now close your eyes." She said. Bella closed her eyes and was surprised when something soft was placed in her arms. Opening her eyes, she saw the stuffed wolf that she had wanted.

"You got this for me?" Bella asked blushing hard. "But you had enough points to get anything you wanted."

"Well just consider it as part of the apology then." Amber said smiling as they made their way along playing more and more games, winning some, but mostly loosing, but even so, it was lots of fun. "It's a pity you cant go on the big rides with your leg the way it is." Amber said as they were walking around looking at the other various rides in the grounds.

"If you want to go on one, don't let me stop you! Go ahead!" Bella said looking on as Amber was staring up at the large ride whizzing around high off the ground.

"You sure? How about we grab something to eat first, then we can have another look." She said looking over at Bella who seemed to blanch at the sight of the large ride.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She said still holding the stuffed wolf awkwardly while balancing on her crutches. Amber led her over to a small café-like shop that was set up near the entrance for people to eat at. Amber went to the counter and ordered Gimbap and Kimchi for them to eat. When the food came, they sat eating and talking happily.

"So you still wanna go on that ride?" Bella asked finishing off her food while Amber did the same.

"If you're okay with waiting. I mean, this is meant to be a big apology date for sleepwalking into your room 2 weeks ago." Amber said not thinking about what she had said.

"So this is a date then?" Bella asked blushing.

"Ah, it is if you want it to be." Amber said also blushing while they started making their way towards the bigger rides.

"Well I guess it's a date then." Bella said smiling softly making Amber smile as well.

"If you want, there's the Ferris wheel, we can both go on that one, but you have to go buy the tickets separately." Amber said looking over to the other side of the show grounds where said ride was positioned.

"Ah, o-okay." Bella stuttered.

"There's a seat over near it, I'll go get tickets and then meet you there." And with that Amber ran off to get tickets for the ride. Bella swung over to the seat Amber had mentioned and sat down waiting for her to come back. She was looking around when she noticed a group of girls walking in a straight line towards her. When they reached her, they just stood.

"Can I help you?" Bella said switching back into Korean so the girls would understand her.

"As a matter of fact you can." A girl with bleached hair said while the other 3 standing with her nodded their heads.

"Well what is it?" Bella asked now curious as to why these strangers were talking to her out of all people.

"Why the hell are you here with Amber from f(x)?" She all but shouted. "What does she see in you that we don't have? We send her presents, gifts, hell, we've even camped outside the dorm!"

"Hey, isn't this the girl who had been seen running around with Super Junior?" One of the other girls said recognizing her from a photo on the internet.

"Yeah, I am, so what of it?" Bella said getting fed up with the way she was being talked at.

"So what gives you the right to hang around with them? First of all you're foreign, and then you cant even walk!" The girl suddenly lashed out and kicked Bella's fractured leg, causing her to cry out in pain. She had forgotten to take her pain meds before they left for the night. Just as the girl was about to let off another rude remark, Bella heard a shout.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Amber said running over putting herself in between the 4 girls and Bella who was still sobbing in pain from being kicked. "What gives you the right to kick an injured person?"

"But Amber-ssi! We're your fans! Why do you hang around with her while you could be having fun with us?" The blonde one pleaded.

"Because anyone who did this, is not deserving of being called my fan." The blonde looked shocked while Amber turned to Bella, tickets forgotten. She kneeled down looking at the crying girl in the face. "Hey, Bella, bao bei, stop crying okay?" Amber wiped the tears off her face with a thumb. Sitting next to her on the bench and pulling her into a hug, Amber glared at the girls still standing there in shock. "If you ever come near her again, I'll have you arrested for assault." That scared the girls sufficiently for them to run off.

"Y,you didn't h..have to do that." Bella said sobbing still in Amber's hold.

"Of course I did, they were hurting you! I wont have any of that." Amber's hold on Bella only tightened causing Bella to realise what situation they were in and sit up quickly looking around to see if anyone had seen.

"Sorry," Bella said when Amber looked a little taken back. "There's just lots of people, and I don't want anyone else chasing me around."

"Come on, I'll take you home, we can always come back another time." Amber said helping Bella up. "Is your leg hurting too much?"

"I should be fine getting to the car." Bella said grabbing the crutches that had been laying on the chair next to her. They made their way out of the grounds and over to Amber's car, while Amber phoned Leeteuk and told him what had happened.

"Come on, let's get you home." Amber leaned over and wiped a few stray tears off Bella's face with her thumb. "You feeling better now?"

"It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't had been there though. But yeah, I'm feeling a bit better." Bella leaned into the touch and Amber smiled helping her into the car before getting into it herself and starting up the engine.

* * *

When they arrived back at the dorms, Amber looked over to find Bella sleeping in the passengers seat of the car. Leaning over and shaking her shoulder slightly, Amber felt bad for waking her up.

"We're home bao bei, wake up, I don't think I can carry you all the way up there." Bella woke slowly, still a bit groggy from sleeping.

"Okay," she said softly going to climb out of the car, forgetting about her leg, yelping when she tried to put weight on it, but relaxing when she felt Amber helping her out and onto her crutches, into the elevator and to the door of the Super Junior dorm. "Hang on, I have a key." Bella said now awake and blushing at Amber's apparent nickname for her.

"Leeteuk said he'd taken the guys out to dinner for a treat before they get really into the recording and stuff for the new album. He said they'd be back late and to not wait up for them." Amber said walking into the dorm with Bella. "Maybe you should take some pain meds and then have an early night. After what happened, it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I think that's a good idea, you want a coffee? You can stay for a while seeing as the date got sorta mucked up." Bella said putting on the coffee machine to brew.

"Hey, it's not your fault those stupid girls had a grudge. But yeah, I'll say if you'd like me to." Amber said smiling as Bella poured two mugs of coffee.

"I would. How bouts we watch a movie, seeing as the guys are gonna be late." Bella said motioning for Amber to grab the mugs of coffee as Bella couldn't carry them on her crutches, while she grabbed a pain tablet swallowing it before sitting down carefully in the lounge room next to Amber on the couch. Grabbing the remote, Bella flicked over to the movie channel where '200 Pounds Beauty' was playing. But before she could settle back, Amber had pulled her back to lay on her.

"Well you seemed to enjoy the hug earlier." Amber said smiling as Bella settled back chuckling a little. "How about we go out to dinner? That would make up for the sleepwalking and tonight." Amber suggested.

"Sounds good, on one condition though." Bella said smirking.

"Oh? And what would that condition be?" Amber asked.

"You have to tell me what bao bei means. You've called me that 3 times now. It's not English, Korean or Japanese, so I don't know what it means." The older girl said looking serious.

"Well close your eyes and I'll tell you." Amber said cheekily and Bella closed her eyes wondering why.

"Why am I closing my ey…" Bella trailed off when she felt warm air on her face.

"It's Mandarin. It means 'baby'." And with that, Amber's lips were on Bella's kissing her. Bella was shocked at first, but kissed back after a few seconds, turning her head to adjust to the awkward position they were sitting in. After a minute or two, they pulled away to breathe.

"Wow." Was all Bella could say as she sat still laying on Amber's lap in front of the TV.

"I could say the same." Amber said grinning. "So is that a yes to going out to dinner?"  
"Hmmm, let me get back to you on that one." Bella said smiling then laughing as Amber tickled her sides lightly. "Okay I give! I'll go out to dinner with you! One more question though, why me? You've only known me for about 2 weeks."

"Because, bao bei" Amber said smiling at the blush that came from Bella at the nickname, "you are an amazing girl and I would like to get to know you much better than I do at the moment." Leaning in, Amber touched her lips to Bella's again, slowly moving them against the others. Bella carefully turned so she was sitting sideways on Amber's lap so she could deepen the kiss. They had been at it another couple of minutes when a cough came from the entry to the lounge room. Both girls spun their heads to find Leeteuk standing there with his arms folded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the others are all on their way up, and I don't think you want Heechul walking in on this do you now dear?" Leeteuk said watching Amber help Bella off of her lap, kissing her one more time.

"Tomorrow night sound okay bao bei?" Amber asked and Bella nodded. Amber pecked her on the lips again, turned and walked past a smiling Leeteuk and out the door.

"Bao bei? Sounds like you two had a good night despite what happened. Looks like it too." He chuckled when Bella blushed. "Ah, don't worry, I'm not gonna spill it to the others until you wanna tell them dear. So you feel better now?"

"Much." Bella said also smiling. "Well tell the guys good night for me, I'm gonna go to bed before I get grilled for details."

"Okay," Leeteuk laughed before helping her up the stairs. "Sleep well."

"Thanks umma." Bella said closing the door, switching into pyjamas and climbing into bed where all she could think about were the kisses that cancelled out all the bad that had happened that night.

* * *

OMG it's finally finished! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get out! I had exams for two weeks at school, and then I got sick, so I haven't been able to write! I hope this turned out okay, seeing as I've never been on a real date, I just went off what I would have liked to do, and I have no idea what carnivals in Korea are like so I based it off the one that comes to the town I live in, which is much, much smaller by the way. :) So please subscribe and leave a comment! And if you could suggest the fic to your friends as well, if you think they would like it! Should have another chapter up in a couple of days time.

By the way, here's links to what Bella is wearing in this chapter as well as Amber.

The haircut (just imagine it in bright red):

GD's Jacket: ./_BCkkZtbAMz8/TOKWBt8j-iI/AAAAAAAAINg/-CwFrCJhkpk/s1600/20101113_

The shirt: .

The shorts (just imagine them to be more form fitting and without a belt): .

Amber (Just without the leg rolled up): ./2011/01/f_x_amber_


	13. SHINee Day

Miinah

Chapter 13 – SHINee Day

Bella was reluctant to wake up the next morning as she was dreaming about the previous night with Amber, but soon enough, she was woken up by something jumping on her bed.

"Bella! Come on! Get up! We're back!" Came the Canadian accented English of Henry.

"Yah! Okay I'm up already! And watch the leg!" Bella said pulling her injured leg out of the way of the bouncing boy. "Welcome back Mochi." Bella sat up and hugged the boy who had now stopped bouncing and gotten off the bed. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll be down to cook breakfast for everyone. I think I've got the hang of those things now." Bella pointed at the crutches next to her bed.

"Okay, it's only 7:00, I don't think the others are up yet, we just got back now, and I can tell you, that some people wont be coming out of their rooms today!" Henry bounced out the door, probably to go and wake Donghae up. After getting up and taking a quick shower, Bella dressed in some loose track pants and an off the shoulder top, grabbed her crutches and hopped down the stairs carefully, now that she had figured out how to do it herself. When she walked into the lounge room she smiled. Eunhyuk was straddling Zhou Mi as they were kissing on the lounge. Bella managed to get halfway across the room before they noticed her. Eunhyuk jumped off of Zhou Mi, while said boy chuckled.

"Don't mind me, just passing through." Bella said while Eunhyuk blushed bright red. "No really, I don't mind what you do in front of me, just as long as you're not going all out, okay?" Eunhyuk buried his head in Zhou Mi's shoulder, while Zhou Mi turned and returned to kissing his boyfriend. Bella kept going into the kitchen and went about making breakfast for everyone. 45 minutes later and the boys started filtering down stairs drawn by the smell of the huge stacks of pancakes that Bella had made for them. "Yah! Whoever's out there, I'm gonna need some help carrying all this!" Bella yelled out the door of the kitchen into the living room.

"I'll help, what do you need me to do?" Ryeowook stuck his head into the kitchen.

"I'll help as well." Yesung walked in after his boyfriend pecking him on the cheek then walking in smiling at Bella, picked up two plates of pancakes, and walked back out to the dining table.

"Thanks Wookie." Bella hugged him before swinging out to the table where 13 boys were seated. "Where's Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and now that he's back, Kibum?" Most of the others laughed.

"Let's just say that we don't expect to see them anytime soon." Heechul said while eating a slice of his pancake. Bella laughed.

"Hehe, okay, I'll leave a sticky note on their door after breakfast." Bella said still chuckling while everyone started eating.

"Sooo," Donghae started, "How'd last night go?" He asked raising an eyebrow while eating leaving Bella blushing.

"Why? What did Bella do last night?" Henry asked looking confused along with the other 3 boys (excluding Kibum) that hadn't been there for a few days.

"Bella, had a date last night." Heechul said smiling.

"Yup! A date with Amber!" Ryeowook piped in.

"Amber? You mean the Amber that lives next door and has refused every person that has asked her out since her debut?" Hangeng said looking shocked.

"Is there any other Amber Geng?" Bella said blushing slightly. "And yes, it did go well Hae, except for a few crazy fans, so we're going out again tonight." Everyone smiled, happy for the two girls. Leeteuk had an apologetic look on his face, and Bella mouthed 'thank you', because he was the only one who knew exactly what had happened with those crazy fans the night before. Everyone was starting to finish eating and cleaned up their plates themselves.

'I've taught them well.' Bella thought to herself smiling at the boys as Henry walked back in with a marker in his hand.

"Can I sign your cast now Bella? And I think the other 3 want to as well, you can always grab Kibum's later." Henry said uncapping the marker and bouncing slightly as Bella rolled up the leg of her jeans so the younger boy could get at the cast. He signed her leg with a quick flick, leaving his signature in English with a smiley face next to it. Bella laughed.

"You're too adorable mochi!" She leant over and ruffled a hand through his hair before the other 3 boys who were present came to sign their names as well. Zhou Mi signing Mimi, Hangeng: China man, and Kangin: Racoon. Bella laughed at Kangin's signature while she remembered watching Full House. So what are all of you up to today?" She asked looking around the room at the couples now all standing together, some just sharing hugs, some kissing and a few making their way back up stairs. Leeteuk was the one to come over and whisper to her.

"No offence dear," he said, "but you may want to go and visit the boys upstairs or the girls today, those 5 have been away for 3 days plus everyone has been taking it easy since you came, and between you and me, it's probably not a good idea to stay here if you know what I mean." Bella caught on quickly and blushed bright red. "Thought you'd get it. But here," Leeteuk pressed a small box into her hands and kissed her on the forehead before Heechul stole him from the room, but not before Bella told him she'd be up with the boys. Bella opened the box to find a brand new iPhone sitting inside. 'Wow! This is really cool! I'll have to thank the guys for it later.' She thought seeing the note saying it was from all the boys.

Grabbing her crutches and pulling the leg of her jeans back down, Bella grabbed a set of keys from the bowl in the kitchen before making her way out of the dorm and getting into the lift to go up to the next level. A few minutes later and she was knocking on the SHINee dorm door and being welcomed in by a yawning Taemin, who perked up a little at the sight of his noona standing at the door.

"Noona!" Taemin grabbed her in a hug, careful not to bump her leg in the process.

"Hey there Tae. Are the others home?" Bella asked as she swung into the smaller, but albeit comfy apartment.

"Yeah, but, Jinki Hyung, Minho Hyung and Jjong Hyung and still asleep. Umma!" He called lightly and Key sat up on the couch.

"Bella! Good to see you again so soon." Key said hugging her before putting his arms around Taemin and kissing his cheek. "And good morning to you Tae-baby." Bella grinned.

"I knew it! You two are so adorable together!" She giggled while they sat down, Taemin curled up in Key's lap.

"He's always cuddly when he wakes up." Key said hugging the younger boy, happy to not have to hide anything in front of the older girl.

"You're only just waking up now? My boys were all up about an hour ago." Bella smiled at the thought of 'my boys'. She really did think of them all as brothers now.

"Yeah, had a late night out, and maknae here has been up late studying." Taemin had his eyes closed again obviously happy in the position he was in at the present time.

"Well if you want me to leave, I can go visit the girls." Bella said worried about intruding on the tired boys.

"Nah, don't worry about it, the others will be asleep for a while yet, Jinki had a little too much to drink and I think Jjong and Minho are just flat out exhausted from dancing. Speaking of the girls, Leeteuk-sunbae told me what happened last night, are you okay?" Key asked concerned.

"Yeah, nothing a few pain killers and some good sleep didn't fix. Although, we're going out to dinner tonight. Sort of like a make-up date for the date that didn't go too well." Bella smiled to herself at the thought of spending another night with the rapper. Key grinned.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be needing another outfit?" He laughed softly, careful to not wake up the now sleeping maknae in his lap who had nuzzled his head into Key's neck.

"Don't worry yourself this time. I don't even know where we're going yet, but I'm sure Amber will be texting me if my new phone is anything to go off." Bella said showing the new phone to the boy sitting opposite her on a lounge chair.

"Ah, so Leeteuk did get my message about you needing a phone then. You'll probably find everyone's numbers already programmed into it knowing how organized he is." Key shifted slightly to reposition the younger boy on his lap who had slipped slightly. Bella flipped though the contact finding, as Key had said, everyone she had met, and some she hadn't.

"They put so many numbers in here it's gonna take me ages to get through them all!" Bella chuckled finding the Super Junior numbers under their nicknames.

"I'm sure you'll get a few surprises too.' Key said also smiling. "Come on Tae-baby, you're gonna have to move so I can go get breakfast, I'm hungry and I bet you are too." Key turned his attention to Taemin who just murmured but did get up after kiss from the older boy.

"But you're so comfy umma." The sleepy boy said rubbing his eyes like a small child.

"Hey, come over here Tae, you can curl up on me till Key gets back." Bella said grinning when Taemin's face brightened a little and he climber into her lap promptly snuggling into her shoulder before closing his eyes again. Key mouthed a thankyou to Bella before coming back a few minutes later to find the maknae comfy with Bella's hand rubbing his back.

"He really does love you." Key said sitting down with a bowl of cereal smiling at the sight. "He talks about his Noona all the time now that you two have found things in common." He smiled even more. "You seem really good with him. And it's an added bonus that I don't have to worry about you stealing him from us."

"He's just too adorable not to love." Bella said still rubbing the sleeping boy's back.

"I'm sure everyone in this dorm would agree with you on that." Key said finishing his breakfast and putting the empty bowel on the coffee table before curling up to watch this sight in front of him. "He probably wont wake back up for a while now, sorry, he did stay up doing his maths homework until 2am, which was when we got home."

"Don't worry about it, he's not causing any harm where he is. Why was he up so late studying? It's a Wednesday and almost the end of the school term." Bella asked.

"He has his final math test for the year on Friday and he's worried about not passing it." Key explained.

"Ah, well if he needs help he can always ask me, I don't mean to brag but I am a bit of a math wiz." Bella blushed at her own statement, and even more when Key laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell him, or you can yourself if you're staying longer. Is he really alright there while I go get changed?" Bella nodded, only just realising that both boys in the room were still in pyjamas. Key in a singlet and track pants and Taemin in the same pants, but with an oversized t-shirt on.

"I told you, he's fine, it's probably every fan girl's dream. Now go get changed." Bella told Key who left and walked back in 5 minutes later in jeans and a v-neck t-shirt with 3 sleepy-looking boys in tow who all curled up on the couch, Minho laying his head on Jonghyun's lap, who in turn had his head on Onew's shoulder. They all smiled at the youngest member still asleep on Bella's lap, and apparently not moving any time soon.

"Morning boys." Bella said chuckling as Onew put a hand to his head. "Onew, go mix lemonade and orange juice together and drink it." The leader looked at her with a strange look. "Just trust me, it's plain to anyone you have a bit of a hang over and it helps." Onew stood up to do as she said, happy to do anything to get the head ache to go away, Jonghyun moving to hug Minho.

"Thanks for that Bella," Minho said smiling. "I didn't want to have to put up with a cranky Onew today."

"No problem, works all the time for me. You guys don't mind me hanging around today do you?" Bella asked them while Onew came back into the room looking a bit better already, holding a glass of the mixture Bella had recommended.

"Well judging by the way Minnie there is happy cuddling you, I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon." Jonghyun said looking the most awake apart from Key.

'Thanks, cause I don't think I'm gonna be going back down stairs until I get an all clear from Teukie-umma later." Everyone awake laughed softly. "You guys go get cleaned up and eat, Key and I are right here." The three boys all stood up went back down the hallway all walking into the same room, closing the door. "So you all share a room?" Bella asked.

"Yup, and it's great, saves room as well." Key laughed at the look on Bella's face.

"You have no idea how much I want to fan-girl at the moment. I mean, literally every SHINee pairing is real, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"And we know you won't." Came a small voice against Bella's neck. Taemin was obviously awake.

"Didn't mean to wake you up Tae, Key's back now, and the others are awake." Bella said stilling her hand on the younger boy's back.

"Don't worry, but no offence Umma, but Noona is even more comfy than you." He said laughing, before snuggling back down, now awake enough to not to fall asleep again.

"You might become quite a common fixture then hey Bella?" Jonghyun said coming back into the room kissing Key before grabbing him and sitting him on his lap, hugging him from behind. Onew and Minho emerged a few seconds later, and did much the same thing, kissing Key good morning before Onew snuggled into Minho's shoulder.

"By the way, thanks for that drink earlier." Onew said smiling. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"Trial and error." Bella laughed. "Took me a while too." She then turned to all of the boys. "Anything special planned for today?"

"Nothing really, just gonna recover from last night, maybe play a few games." Jonghyun said the other nodding in agreement.

"Shouldn't you be at school though Tae?" Bella asked.

"Got the 2 days off before my math exam since I don't have any others besides that one. Which means I should be studying more." Taemin uncurled himself from Bella's lap getting up and stretching.

"Well if you need help, like I told Key, you can just ask me." Bella smiled as Taemin thanked her then skipped off to get dressed and eat something, but not before kissing each of the other boys good morning, lingering on each kiss, smiling widely. He cam back in about 10 minutes later drinking a small bottle of banana milk to find Jonghyun, Minho and Onew all signing the cast of Bella's leg while she explained what had happened to them.

"How many signatures do you have now Noona?" He asked settling himself on Minho's lap.

"Including the 3 I just got, I have all of you guys now, all of Super Junior and one from GD. Makes me wonder if I'll meet anyone else." Bella laughed.

"I'm sure you will, now that you're practically in the business." Onew laughed.

"Well I'll be looking forward to that then. Now how about those games?"

* * *

Yay for SHINee fluff! I love writing adorable!Taemin so much! I'm on a role at the moment, so don't worry about waiting too long for the next chapter which will be Bella's second date with Amber. XD

Okay, so I did say in an earlier chapter that there might be smut in the story, but I've changed my mind, I'm going to keep this story clean, and then I might start a series of one-shots off on the side with some more smuttier scenes okay? And if there's anyone who wants to contribute, feel free to send me a message!


	14. The Date  Take 2

Miinah

Chapter 14 – The Date, Take 2

5 games of Mario Kart, and a Wii Tennis competition later, Bella was sitting on the couch in the SHINee dorm watching Onew loose to Minho when her new phone started ringing.

_'__Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry__, __Naega naega naega munjuh__  
__Nehgae nehgae nehgae bbajuh bbajuh bbajuh party baby'_

"Judging by that ring tone, I would say one of the boys is trying to get on to me." Bella laughed at the personalised ring tone while Minho continued beat Onew on the Wii. Looking down, she found a text from Leeteuk. "Umma said it's safe to go back down now, but I think I'm gonna play it safe and wait a while longer." Taemin laughed at this.

"Don't worry Noona! It's fun having you here!" Taemin had returned to his hyperactive self after waking up completely. Bella had helped him study for a while, and he was now sitting on Key's lap on the couch next to her while Onew's sangtae kicked in and he tripped while serving a ball in tennis.

"Yah! Watch it Jinki! We don't want out leader injured." Jonghyun stepped in to help him, and deciding that enough was enough, convinced Minho to help him pack that gaming console up.

"How about some lunch? Bella, do you want anything?" Key said getting up, making Taemin crawl over to Bella's lap, while the other boys nodded their agreements.

"I'll just grab some fruit if you have it thanks, I made everyone pancakes for breakfast and I'm eating out tonight." Bella said laughing when the boy on her lap hugged her. "You really love skin ship, don't you Tae?"

"Well it helps when he knows that the girl he's hugging isn't going to try and rape him." Minho laughed while Taemin stuck his tongue out.

"All right you two, knock it off." Key said sticking his head out from the kitchen, coming back in about 15 minutes later with sandwiches for all the boys and a bowl of fruit for Bella. After watching the boys trade jokes and feed each other, Bella decided that it was probably safe enough to venture back downstairs.

"Well I should be on my way guys, thanks for having me today." Getting up, Bella grabbed her crutches and was hugged by everyone, thanking her for the fun with the games, especially Taemin.

"Do you have to go Noona?" Taemin said using aegyo to try to get his now favourite noona to stay. Bella reached up and ruffled her hand through the younger dancers hair.

"Sorry Tae, but you can always come visit." She said making her way to the door where Onew let her out giving her a last hug before Bella swung off waving as he closed the door.

'Well that was fun. Yah! I wish I had a picture of Tae asleep like that, he's too adorable.' Bella thought making her way back to the elevator and back to the Super Junior dorms when her phone went off again.

'_Just move it to the beat it ain't that hard, Heat's rising up party's just begun._

_ You don't have to be afraid I'ma show you how, Sing it with me now La cha ta _

_ Ta._

'And that would be Amber I'm guessing.' Bella chuckled at how well the boys had set up the phone for her. Looking at the screen while she was in the elevator, sure enough there was a text from the female rapper.

To: Bella

From: Amber

Hey _bao bei_, hope you're okay after last night, sorry that had to happen :( But anyway, I'll pick you up about 7:00 tonight, wear something nice :)

Bella smiled. 'Something nice? I'll have to have a root around in my closet. Wonder where we're going.' She walked back into the Super Junior dorm to be welcomed by most of the boys now sitting in the lounge watching TV, cuddling with their partners, all smiling.

"So is it safe to come in now?" Bella asked getting laughing as a response.

"It's safe dear, don't worry." Leeteuk said from his place sitting on the floor against the couch with Heechul sitting in between his legs.

"How are the boys?" Donghae asked, Henry on his lap looking very sleepy. "Good, they were just waking up when I got there, but we played some games

on the Wii, but I think I'm going to be used as a pillow every time I visit now, Taemin apparently thinks I'm quite comfy." Bella laughed. "So what are we doing now that everything is out of your systems?"

"They have a marathon of Boys Before Flowers running on TV, so we thought that we'd have a lazy day, seeing as they gave all of us the day off." Siwon said while running his hand through Hangeng's hair.

"I love that show! And I suppose, it is only 1:30, I've got a bit of time before Amber comes to pick me up." Bella said sitting down on the couch, Zhou Mi and Eunhyuk moving across to make space for her to sit down.

"So where is she taking you Noona?" Ryeowook asked sitting in Yesung's arms on the floor in front of Bella.

"I have no idea, but she sent me a text saying to wear something nice, so it might be a restaurant or something." She paused and looked around. "Where's Kangin and Shindong?"

"They went to get ice-cream." Sungmin said sleepily from his place laying on Kibum and Kyuhyun.

"Ah, so you three are here." Bella smirked and the three laughed. "Don't worry about it, I can completely understand you all wanting me out of the dorm for the morning." Everyone laughed and then settled down to watch the drama on the TV.

* * *

Kangin and Shindong came back after half an hour with ice cream and everyone ate and watched the drama until about 6:00 when Bella decided it was probably a good idea to start getting ready. Telling the boys, she made her way up stairs and into her room, thinking a quick shower was in order seeing as she had been playing the Wii all morning with SHINee. Getting in, she grabbed her strawberry body wash and scrubbed, remembering what Key had said about Amber liking strawberries, and then got out, stumbling a bit because of her cast. She wrapped a towel around herself and then swung back into her room to find something to wear.

'Well a dress is out of the question till this thing is off my leg, can't wear heels with it, so I guess it's jeans and a nice top.' Bella thought to herself rooting through her wardrobe finding a pair of loose, slightly faded blue jeans, and a short sleaved blue, plaid button down shirt. She stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom and looked herself over.

'Quite nice if I do say so myself.' She thought. 'I'll have to get someone to help me with make up though.' Looking over at the clock, she saw the time. 'God! It's 6:45 already! Better be quick then.' Bella grabbed some eyeliner and eye shadow, slipped on the left shoe of a pair of red converse, then swung downstairs.

"Hey could someone give me a hand with makeup please? Amber's gonna be here in 15 minutes and I'm really no good at doing it myself." Bella said sitting back on the couch in the same place as before. Zhou Mi hopped over.

"Sure, what do you want done?" He asked kneeling down in front of Bella, their heads almost at the same level because of his height.

"Just some eyeliner and eye shadow. Thanks Mimi." Bella smiled and gave the makeup to the Chinese boy and he applied it to her eyes in much the same way as Key had the previous day, with little flicks at the corners, and then some light blue eye shadow.

"There we go!" Zhou Mi said standing back up and then sitting down on the couch again only to have Eunhyuk curl up in his lap.

"Thanks again, are you guys right for dinner? I mean, I haven't cooked dinner for you guys for a couple of nights now!" Bella said looking around the room at all the boys.

"Don't worry dear." Leeteuk said. "We can take care of ourselves for a couple of nights, you go and have some fun, you cant really do much with that cast, so do what you can." He smiled when some of the other members nodded their approval, well the ones not asleep already that is.

"Thanks umma." Bella said as there was a knock on the door. She stood up and swung over to the door, and of course, Amber was standing there, smiling.

"You ready to go _bao bei_?" She asked looking Bella over smiling even more.

"Yeah, just let me grab my wallet." Bella quickly swing over to the dining table, grabbed her wallet slipping into her back pocket and then made her way back over to the door where Amber was still waiting. "Okay, let's go!" Amber led her down to the garage and to the same car she had used the night before. "So where are we going?" Bella asked after Amber had helped her into the car, he cast still making it hard for her to get in and out for herself.

"You might have heard of it before, it's a restaurant called Top Cloud." Bella looked shocked.

"But that's one of the most expensive places in Seoul! Gah! Everyone likes spending money on me don't they?" Amber laughed.

"It's not far, so it'll only take about 10 minutes to get there." Amber continued. "And don't worry about the money, seriously, I'm pretty sure that you'll be in the business one day, so you can worry about it then." Bella grudgingly agreed and put her head back listening to the radio. When Amber pulled into the car park for the restaurant, Bella looked amazed at the high rise.

"I feel so underdressed now." She pouted as Amber helped her out of the car and into the foyer, taking the elevator up to the level of the actual restaurant.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." Amber leaned over while they were in the elevator and kissed her softly on the lips making Bella blush. When they got to the right level, they got out of the elevator and walked, (in Bella's case swung) over to the reception. "I have a table booked for 2 for 7:30 under the name Liu." Amber said to the lady behind the desk, who then led them over to a table right next to the window/wall of the restaurant. Amber helped Bella sit down and then sat down herself.

"Don't worry about the prices, just order what you like." Amber said looking over at Bella who had picked up the menu. Bella chuckled.

"I'll just ignore the prices then?" She asked rhetorically while Amber laughed as well.

"Yup. Do you want a drink?" Amber asked looking at the waiter that was walking towards them.

"Whatever you think is good." Bella smiled when Amber ordered them a glass of wine each in perfect Korean, then ordered her meal, before asking Bella what she wanted. The waiter walked off after taking both girls orders and returned not long after with the glasses of wine.

"You're Korean is really good." Bella said taking a sip.

"And so's yours." Amber smiled. "Where did you learn? I had to sort of learn on the run while I was a trainee, so it was sorta hard, you have no idea how nice it is to be able to speak in English every now and then."

"I was learning Japanese in high school, but then I found that I really like Korean music, so I started teaching myself, but I learnt most in university in a languages degree." Bella answered looking at Amber who was smiling.

"I forget that you're a teacher sometimes, you really seem to fit more into the music industry over here." She said smiling even more.

"Okay, not that I don't appreciate the compliments Amber, but why do have a grin on your face?" Bella asked laughing a little.

"Because you're so beautiful, not to mention modest." Amber said chuckling at Bella's blush that rose up. "And you look adorable blushing like that."

"Yah, watch it dongsaeng, or you might just have to fend me off from kissing you right here in public." Bella laughed, but was cut off when their food arrived. They ate, exchanging banter and laughing at each other's jokes and when they were finished, another waiter came to take their plates and ask if they wanted dessert.

"No thanks," Amber said looking at Bella, "I've got something planned." Bella looked confused, but Amber had paid the bill and was helping Bella up looking at the confused look on her face. "It's a surprise _bao bei_." Was all she said leading Bella out of the restaurant. "Come on, the surprise is only 5 minutes from here." True to her word, it was only 5 minutes before they were arriving at a nearby park. Amber helped her out once again, then walked to the boot and pulled out a basket and blanket and led Bella over to a grassy area under a tree where she spread out the blanket and set down the basket.

"You did all this for me?" Bella blushed but winced a bit as she hopped down onto the blanket next to Amber.

"Of course, do you see anyone else around here?" Amber waved a hand around indicating the empty park. Bella winced a little again as she answered.

"No, but I feel like I'm being spoiled a little." She chuckled.

"Well you are, so you'll just have to deal. Are you okay though, you winced a little when you sat down." Amber said looking a little worried.

"Yeah, it's just that I've been on these crutched for 4 days now, and my arms and back are a little sore, I cant imagine what they're going to be like after the full 8 weeks." Bella explained moving her left leg under her right.

"Well we'll have to do something about that, we cant have you in pain now can we?" Amber said moving to sit behind Bella, putting her hands on Bella's shoulders and rubbing. Bella instantly relaxed leaning back into Amber's hands. "That better?"

"Much, thankyou." Bella sighed as Amber moved to massage the middle of her back, letting out a small moan that she quickly covered with her hand on her mouth making Amber laugh.

"I didn't know I was that good, don't worry, you're adorable _bao bei_" Amber slipped her hands around Bella's waist and chuckled when she leaned back into the hug, Bella blushing every shade of red in the rainbow. "Come on, I did say that I had a surprise didn't I?" Amber moved one arm to pull the basket over to them and pulled out a container of strawberries, which Bella laughed at.

"Key mentioned they were your favourite."

"And what else did he tell you?" Amber asked opening the container with one hand, pulling out one of the fruits and biting into it, then holding one out for Bella to eat, which she did laughing softly. "Because I think it would be more fun for you to find out yourself."

"That sounds like a much better idea." Bella said finishing the fruit and reaching out to feed one to Amber.

"So you wouldn't be against a proposition of mine?" She said swallowing and hugging Bella from behind again.

"And what would that be?" Bella asked leaning back and looking out over the park. Amber leaned forward so she was whispering into Bella's ear.

"Officially becoming my girlfriend." Amber whispered right into her ear. Bella stopped thinking, and couldn't do anything but turn her head and push her lips onto Ambers, tilting her head to gain better access to the rapper's mouth. Amber pushed back and they only parted when they ran out of air. "So I can take that as a yes then?" Amber asked laughing as Bella nodded quickly her eyes closed.

"Yes, yes and yes again." Bella moved to turn around, Amber helping her, before wrapping her arms around Amber's neck and leaning into the hug that Amber gave her.

"Come on, we'll go home, it's starting to get cold." Amber said packing up all the things she had bought and taking them back to the car, helping Bella in, but not before stealing another kiss making the older girl blush and look around to make sure no one was watching before returning it fully. They drove back to the dorm and Amber parked, helping Bella out and up to the floor of their dorms. "You wanna come in, Victoria, Sulli, Luna and Krystal have gone out on a double date, so no one else is home."

"Okay, I don't think the boys would appreciate being interrupted in their 'activities'" Both of the girls laughed, Amber opening the door for Bella to go in and then following, basket in hand.

"So you had a good night?" Amber asked, sitting down, pulling Bella into her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

"Well I got taken to one of the best restaurants in Seoul, then had strawberries fed to me, and am now the girlfriend of the most amazing girl in Korea, I don't know." Bella grinned before leaning forwards, hands once again around Amber's neck. "Of course I did silly." She said before leaning in to kiss Amber, said girl's arms moving around her waist to pull her closer before breaking the kiss to mumble against Bella's lips.

"It's not gonna be easy you know _bao bei_. Dating a celebrity that is, we have to keep it under wraps from the media." Bella pecked her lips.

"I know, but I'm doing a pretty good job at keeping every one else's relationships quiet, so I think I'm pretty good." Amber just leaned in and gave her a harder kiss, running her tongue along Bella's bottom lip making her give another small moan, breaking away to cover her mouth again.

"I told you it's okay _bao bei_, you don't have to hide it." Amber moved back in, running her tongue against Bella's bottom lip again in another kiss, then pushing it past them when Bella opened her lips slightly allowing her access. They kissed for a few more minutes, before Bella pulled away and buried her head into Amber's neck yawning slightly. "Was that a little to fast?" Amber sounded worried.

"No, just a little tired is all. But I'll get used to it, running around doing housework just takes it out of you a little." Bella said against Amber's skin.

"Well if you're tired, you can lay down in my room if you want. Or at least until you get an all clear from the boys." Amber said, laughing a little as Bella's breath tickled the skin of her neck.

"That sounds good." Bella yawned again pressing a kiss to Amber's collar bone, then standing up so Amber could get up as well.

"Come on, it's up the stairs, last room." Amber helped her up and to her room, laying her on the bed, then turned, but turned back when Bella snagged her shirt.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just let me leave a note, for the others, then I'll be back okay?" Amber said getting a nod of approval, leaving then returning a few minutes later, taking off her shoes and climbing onto the bed with Bella, both still fully clothed, but she pulled a blanket over them both anyway, it was getting closer to winter now anyway. Bella moved closer, leaning up for a long, slow kiss, just moving their mouths against each other, Amber's arm around Bella's waist, slipping under the older girl's shirt to run over the small of her back.

"Thankyou." Bella said pulling back and curling in closer to Amber and slipping into sleep. Amber watched as Bella slept, hands clutching Amber's shirt until she fell asleep herself, arm still around Bella's waist, stroking her back.

* * *

I know I promised this a couple of days ago, but it's here now, and that's all that counts right? I so love writing lovey-dovey fluff, and I just heard f(x)'s new album (Which is totally awesome by the way) which made me get a move on and finish this for you guys.

Please leave a comment and subscribe, and I will love you forever! XD To those who do leave comments often, thankyou, you are the main reason that I keep writing this!


	15. Surprise Visit

Miinah

Chapter 15 – Surprise Visit

Amber woke up first, looking over to the clock before looking down at the still sleeping girl in her arms, clinging slightly to her shirt from the night before. It was only 5:30 in the morning.

'Why am I awake this early? God, we don't even have a schedule today! I was planning on sleeping in.' Amber thought to herself smiling when Bella shifted in her sleep and murmured Amber's name. 'Wonder what she's dreaming about. Must be good since she's smiling in her sleep. She looks so relaxed while she is, I don't want to wake her up, maybe I should send a text to Leeteuk to explain what happened.' Amber stretched out her arm behind her to find where Bella had put her mobile before falling asleep the previous night. Grabbing said piece of technology, she turned it on only to find a few texts from the older boy already, mainly asking if everything went okay and if she was safe. Amber sent one back saying that she was fine and that she'd be home later in the morning. When the reply came, Amber laughed softly.

To: Bella

From: Umma

';) Everything must have gone well if she's asleep right now, anyway, we're going to be gone in about half an hour, Kangin, Hangeng, Kibum, Henry and Zhou Mi are all going to the gym. Manager said we have to start recording today :) Don't you dare do anything bad to my daughter!'

'Why does he think I'd do anything? I'm not like that, guess he's just protective of her like he is the rest of the guys.' Amber put the phone down and returned her arm that she had been using to it's place on Bella's lower back, rubbing circles softly. Bella curled into Amber even more, her head snug between Amber's neck and shoulder, breath hitting her collarbone. Amber stayed that way for the next half an hour, just watching Bella sleep, until she couldn't take it any more and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her temple. Bella stirred and opened her eyes yawning.

"Morning." She said smiling and leaning in to kiss Amber who met her half way. They slowly moved their mouths against each other, Bella still half asleep.

"Morning _bao bei_." Amber said once they had parted.

"How long have you been awake jagiya?" Bella asked now starting to wake up herself looking for the time. Amber chuckled.

"Jagiya?" She said, eyes questioning. Bella blushed.

"Well you have you're nick name for me, why not have one for you?" Bella said as her girlfriend laughed.

"I suppose that's all right then. But I've been awake for about 45 minutes." Amber said yawning.

"45 minutes? But it's only like 6:15 in the morning! You should still be asleep. Yah! What are the guys thinking? I didn't even tell them where I was!" Bella started panicking looking around for her phone.

"Don't worry, I already texted Leeteuk and told him every thing that happened. They left about 15 minutes ago though, they got told suddenly that they start recording today." Amber said calming Bella with the hand on her back, rubbing in circles again, underneath her shirt. Bella calmed down straight away, closing her eyes and sighing at the rub on the back.

"You're lucky that I'm still half asleep and very partial to back rubs and massages and have a broken leg, otherwise you'd be getting tickled into oblivion right now for not waking me up." Bella closed her eyes again, sighing more as Amber slipped her hand up and down her back.

"And what are you going to do now?" Amber asked;

"Well as much as I don't want to, I am going to get up, go back to my dorm and have a shower before getting a cup of coffee and eating something since it looks like I don't have to cook for the boys today." Bella said smirking.

"Oh really, and what about before that?" Amber pecked Bella's lips before moving her mouth to Bella's neck. Bella shivered when she felt Amber's lips kissing her neck.

"Well I suppose I could fit you in for a while." Bella rolled onto her back after which Amber returned to kissing her lips, slowly leaning over and straddling the older girl who made a small noise which Amber pulled away at.

"You okay? Am I moving along too fast for you?" Amber looked down at Bella who was now blushing.

"N..no, just I'm still getting the fact through my head that I am now dating a celebrity and I mean…," Amber shut her off with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it, just go with it, I know we cant tell anyone but people in the industry, but just relax and let me take care of you _bao bei_."

"Okay, now," Bella leaned up and kissed Amber on the lips. "Can you give my back another rub? It's still sore from those stupid crutches, I'll be happy when I get rid of them." Amber climbed off Bella, sitting against the head board of the bed while Bella moved to sit with her back to her, grabbing her phone in the process. Amber put her hands on Bella's shoulders and started rubbing, Bella relaxing from her previous worries.

"So you feel better with the whole thing now?" Amber asked Bella who sighed, closing her eyes to lean into Amber's hands. "You know, the whole dating a celebrity, living with celebrities thing?"

"Well if you keep doing what you're doing now, I will feel much better." Bella smirked with her eyes still closed. "But unfortunately, I do have to go and have a shower, jeans are not the most comfortable thing to sleep in you know." Amber chuckled.

"Well seeing as you have the day free, and I do as well, you wanna do something?" She asked relinquishing her hold on Bella so said girl could get up and grab her crutches.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked stretching her arms up, revealing a strip of skin between the top of her jeans and shirt which Amber ran her hand along, getting a shiver out of the older girl.

"I thought that since you haven't been in the city long, I could show you around, we could even drop in on the guys in the studio if you wanted." Amber climbed out of the bed, also still in her clothes from the day before and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I think that would be a great idea jagiya." Bella turned her head to catch another kiss from Amber, which lasted longer than it had been intended to.

"Just give me 10 minutes to have a shower myself and we can go back to your dorm _bao bei_." Amber pecked Bella on the cheek again and then grabbed some clean clothes and walked into her bathroom. Bella laughed and looked down at her phone. There was a text message.

To: Bella

From: Almighty Key

'So I heard things went well ;) Come see us again when you get the chance all right?

'Leeteuk must have been talking to Jjong.' Bella thought flicking the reply button and writing back.

'I'll come over the next chance I get, and yes things did go well, Amber asked me to be her girlfriend! Now I just have to get used to it :)'

Key texted back almost immediately.

'OMG! That's it, I'm calling a meeting of the Diva council and you have no choice but to come! I'll let you know when!'

Bella didn't reply because she was laughing. Amber chose that moment to come out of the bathroom.

"What are you laughing at _bao bei_?" She asked now showered and dressed in black jeans, a black tank top and long sleeved denim vest.

"What can you tell me about the 'Diva Council'? And why does Key want me to go?" Bella got up swinging out of Amber's room with her and down the stairs, Amber leaving a note for the others when they woke up.

"Well all I can say is if Key wants you there, you better go. They're the Divas from every company you could imagine, but mostly the big ones. They're the ones who mainly buy all the clothes and stuff for the other members." Amber explained quietly, kissing Bella on the cheek as they made their way to the dorm next door.

"So they're basically all shopping crazy?" Amber laughed and agreed as they made their way into the Super Junior dorm with Bella's key. "I'll be down in about 15, you can go grab coffee and something to eat if you want." Bella leaned in and planted her lips on Amber's, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, closing her eyes when Amber swiped her tongue across Bella's bottom lip. Bella pulled back and gave her a light tap on the shoulder. "If you keep doing that, I'm not ever going to get a shower now am I?" Amber laughed.

"Okay, go have your shower, clocks ticking." And with one more peck, Bella went to her room and jumped in the shower.

* * *

It took her while, but after showering, she picked out a black off the shoulder top that left one shoulder bare, and her favourite pair of jeans, a pair of flares that had probably seen better days, but were comfy, before grabbing the jacket GD had given her. When she got back downstairs, Bella found Amber sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee with a plate of toast sitting in front of her.

"I see you made use of the kitchen jagiya." Bella said sitting down next to Amber and stealing a piece of toast off her plate. "You know you'd be about the 3rd person to use it properly." She said around a mouthful.

"Really? Are you telling me that no one out of 15 grown men can cook?" Bella laughed, hand covering her mouth.

"Yup. Well Ryeowook and Hangeng are showing promise though." She popped the 'p' sound and then continued. "Any coffee for me?" Amber jumped up, and was back a few seconds later with another mug in her hands which she handed to Bella before sitting back down to continue eating.

"I thought I could show you around the shopping district, and maybe all the places to eat. Although I think the boys will like you dropping in, plus you get to see them recording." Amber said draining the last of her coffee.

* * *

The two girls finished eating and drinking, then made their way down to the basement, finding Victoria's car once again, and taking off. Amber showed Bella all the shops and restaurants close to the dorms, and then drove a bit further to find the studio that Super Junior was recording in that day. They walked in to the large building, being guided through lots of hallways after Amber showing her ID card at the front desk, to find Ryeowook in the sound booth recording his solo song. The others were sitting in the room outside listening.

"Bella!" Sungmin jumped up straight away. Bella laughed.

"Hiya guys!" She said going around the room hugging the boys in turn.

"What are you doing here?" Leeteuk asked.

"Well seeing as the dorm is clean I didn't have anything to do, Amber decided to take me out and show me around." Bella said sitting in a chair, only to be picked up and placed on Amber's lap when she sat down as well. A lot of the boys looked a little shocked, all except for Leeteuk, Yesung and Heechul.

"So when did this happen?" Donghae asked with an eyebrow raised looking at Bella now sitting snugly with Amber's arms around her waist blushing.

"L..l..last night." Bella stuttered.

"Ah, so it did go well." Eunhyuk said laughing.

"Of course it did." Amber said kissing Bella on the cheek causing her to blush even more. Ryeowook walked out of the sound booth at that time.

"Noona!" He almost yelled running across the room when Shindong was called in to record his parts. "We thought something bad had happened when you didn't come home last night!"

"Sorry to worry you guys like that." Bella blushed and Amber chuckled. "I was sorta tired after dinner last night and ended up falling asleep in Amber's dorm."

"Don't worry about it." Siwon said smiling at the two girls.

"Thanks guys." Bella said snuggling back into Amber's arms more since it was a little cold this time of year, being autumn. "So who made the decision to start recording early?"

"That would be the head of the company dear. He decided that we've had too much free time and we need to get a move on if we want to get everything in done by the release date." Leeteuk said sitting down on a couch in the room.

"So you're gonna be super busy?" Bella asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, but you can come along to our schedules if you're not too tired." Eunhyuk said happily smiling.

"That sounds like fun! I finally get to see you guys perform in person. I've been here nearly 3 weeks now and I haven't seen anyone perform!" Bella pouted which Amber took as an open invitation to give her a peck on the lips.

"That'll change soon _bao bei_, every time a group or artist releases a new album, there's a heap of performances, tv shows, radio shows and lots more to do." Amber laughed at Bella's sudden perk of excitement.

"We just have to keep the fans from trying to attack us then." Kyuhyun said, a PSP in his hands that Bella hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of me getting glomped!" Ryeowook said pouting with his hands on his hips. Yesung stood up to hug him from behind. The boys continued talking among themselves for a little while longer, until Amber interrupted them with her phone ringing. Answering it, she spoke a few words, then hung up.

"Sorry guys, gonna have to run. That was our manager, we have a meeting about a comeback early next year. I'll see you later okay?" She turned her head to Bella. "And I'll see you very soon _bao bei_." Bella nodded and Amber kissed her on the lips, just a chaste kiss, as they were in a room full of people.

"Okay." Bella stood up and sat down where Amber had been, Amber leaning down to kiss her again, then smiling and leaving at a slight jog with a wave.

"I was wondering why Key called the Diva council together." Heechul said smirking. "I guess that's the answer."

"Yah! Don't tease her hyung!" Sungmin said pouting.

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down." Leeteuk said pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, which seemed to calm him down. "We're gonna be here for a while dear, you can go explore if you want, there's a cafeteria down the hall and to the right, and you can make use of any rooms you want with this." He handed Bella his ID card with a small note attached explaining who she was.

"Thanks oppa." Bella smiled at Leeteuk laughing at what she had said.

"You sound so awkward calling us older boys oppa, how about you just go with hyung instead?"

"Okay hyung. Wow, I sound weird saying that." Bella laughed and then stood up with her crutches, Ryeowook slipping out of Yesung's grip at the same time.

"I'll go with her! I've done my parts for today, come on noona! I'll show you around." Ryeowook said smiling at Yesung and the others and walking out of the room with the younger boy.

* * *

"So you and Amber noona?" Ryeowook asked, sitting down with Bella in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee. Bella smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure your boyfriend already knew. Well I knew Teukie knew already, and Heechul knew cause he's apparently on the Diva Council with Key who I told this morning."

"Ah, the dive council huh? Has Key called a meeting?" The younger boy asked then continued when Bella nodded. "Well you can expect a few famous faces then. There's Key of course, Heechul, GD, who you've already met, Yoseob from Beast and then there's the biggest diva of them all."

"Who?" Bella asked interested.

"Kim Jaejoong. Although it might take a bit longer to get them all together since JYJ is in Japan at the moment." He looked over at Bella with her mouth gaping open. "Did I say something wrong noona?"

"No….no, just, are you freaking serious? Kim Jaejoong? THE Kim Jaejoong? I'm gonna meet him? I think I might faint right here and now." Bella dramatically pretended to faint making Ryeowook laugh.

"Of course! He's the biggest diva out there! And I'm sure he'll love you. Especially with that colour hair." He said pointing at Bella's bright red hair that was slightly wavy, as she hadn't straightened it this morning.

"Well now I cant wait!" Bella laughed along with the boy. "So how long will it take you to record the whole album?" She said sipping her coffee.

"Usually about 4 or 5 weeks, with everything else in between, I mean we still have to film the MV for Bonamana and No Other, and get our new looks! I'm pretty sure they want to cut my hair again." He gave a small frown, which Bella chuckled at.

"Well whatever happens, you're still adorable. Now how about you show me round this place?" The made their way out of the cafeteria and down a series of hallways, Ryeowook leading the way and showing Bella all the practice rooms and recording studios until as they passed by one room, Bella stopped in her tracks awestruck.

"Noona, why did you stop?" Ryeowook looked questioningly at the older girl who had stopped in front of a music practice room and was staring into it. "There's nothing special about that room."

"Nothing special? Wookie, you do know that that right there is a full grand piano right?" Bella swung into the room and ran a hand along the black, closed top of the instrument still looking in wonder.

"Yeah, there's plenty of them here." He said as Bella sat down on the piano bench, leaning her crutches against the piano next to it.

"Am I allowed to play? Please say yes! I've only ever played on a baby grand." Bella pouted using aegyo on Ryeowook who laughed.

"Go ahead!" He said and sat down on another chair in the room secretly pulling out his phone to record the performance. Bella placed her hand on the keys and started playing a slower song, but after a few moments, began to sing as well, which surprised Ryeowook.

What have I done  
Wish I could run  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world  
Is on my shoulders

What can you do  
When your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take  
Oh how many times will it take  
For me to get it right  
To get it right

Can I start again  
With my faith shaken  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this  
What can you do  
When your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down

Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take  
Oh how many times will it take  
For me to get it right

So I throw up my fist  
Throw a punch in the air and  
Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah I'll send out a wish  
Yeah I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see  
How much I care

What can you do  
When your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down  
Oh my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
Just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take  
Oh, how many times will it take  
To get it right, to get it right

Ryeowook just sat there with his phone still recording until the last minute, when Bella turned around and he put it away quickly.

"So what did you think Wookie?" She asked cocking her head to the side when all she got was silence.

"Still against auditioning for the company noona?" He said laughing when Bella pouted.

"Well with the way everyone keeps going on about me, I don't think I'll have a choice in much longer." He face relaxed into a smile. "Maybe I will." Ryeowook jumped up and clapped.

"Well come on! We have to go tell the others! I think the next one's in December!"

"Hang on there a second, I said I'll think about it." Bella said laughing along with the boy, standing up with her crutches and following him back down the hallways to the room the rest of Super Junior were recording in.

"Guys! Noona said she might audition!" The younger boy yelled as he ran into the room causing the 9 other boys to clap hands and high five each other.

"Hey! You guys were planning this weren't you?" Bella looked suspiciously at the 10 boys all grinning at her.

"Of course not dear." Leeteuk said still grinning and obviously trying not to laugh.

"Well I think that you should, hell we all think you should, you'd get in straight away!" Siwon said with his arms folded.

"I'll say what I said to Wookie, I'll think about it." Bella said crossing her arms as well.

"Okay settle down guys." Leeteuk said still smiling. "Come on, lets get home and we can talk about this later, we all need to rest, we still have to record AND practice tomorrow, so all of you to the van now!"

…

All the boys went straight to shower when they got back to the dorms, all running to their rooms to try to get in first ahead of their other halves. Bella went through to the kitchen and started pulling out things to make a late lunch/dinner for everyone. Humming, she pulled out eggs, meat and rice and had put the water on to boil for rice when she felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders.

"Need any help?" The soft voice of Yesung said smiling.

"Ah, if you're sure you're not going to burn anything you can." Bella replied with a smirk, laughing.

"Well I'm sure that I wont with you here." He said and went to work at what Bella told him to do. Everyone had come downstairs by the time they were done cooking, and the other 5 had returned home, also taking showers after being at the gym all day.

"I swear you guys like walking around shirtless way too much." Bella said swinging into the living room to find Leeteuk, Siwon, Donghae and Kyuhyun without shirts, and the rest mainly in tank tops of various colours.

"Aww, you know you love it noona!" Henry said in English, laughing. "You can just brag that you've seen us shirtless to the fans online!" Everyone laughed after Henry translated his words for them.

"Well no matter how you're dressed, that late lunch is ready." Bella said. "Oh and you'll have to thank 'Sung too, he helped me with the food."

* * *

I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I UPDATED! But I really just got stuck in this chapter heaps of times XD so forgive me please?

But anyways, the song used here is an original song from Glee  
.com/watch?v=_sDBjB1q8Q  
that's the piano part that Bella plays, but you can look up the full song on youtube

I've got a bit more free time now, so I may have another chapter up very soon, please leave a comment and subscribe!


	16. Done and Dusted

Minnah

Chapter 16 – Done and Dusted

~3Weeks Later~

"Finally!" Donghae said flopping ungraciously onto the couch in the living room.

"You said that right!" Shindong said also flopping onto the soft material of the seat.

"I'm just glad it's done." Ryeowook said, currently snuggling into Yesung's side looking very worn out.

"So you guys are done already?" Bella asked swinging after hearing the sounds of the 10 men arriving home.

"Yup! And it only took us 4 weeks!" Sungmin said. "And you know what else?" He asked literally bouncing up and down on the spot. "We get out new looks for the Bonamana music video tomorrow!"

"Well I better come along to that!" Bella said laughing at a pouting Heechul. "What's wrong Chulie?"

"He's worried about what the stylist noonas are going to do with his hair." Leeteuk said leaning over and hugging his still pouting boyfriend.

"You remember what they did during the U promotions! Those hair extensions were hell! I ended up having to cut them out in the end!"

"Do you know how many girls were jealous of you then?" Bella asked, trying to hold back from laughing more. "They'd kill for those!"

"And we all know Teuk loved them!" Kyuhyun said getting a loud round of laughing from the room, and a very red face from Heechul.

"Okay, that's enough teasing guys, do you know when the others are due back?" Bella asked thinking of what to make for lunch while sitting down and swinging her legs up to rest on Siwon's lap.

"In about half an hour I think, or at least that's what Mimi said last time he called." Eunhyuk said.

"Bummie said 'bout the same, he just texted me." Sungmin held up his phone with the message from one of his lovers on screen just as the house phone rang. Leeteuk stood up to answer it, leaving the others to talk. He came back about 10 minutes later with a smile on his face.

"That was the hospital, they want Bella to go back for another X-ray to see how her leg is healing." He said sitting back down where he was immediately sat on by Heechul. "I filled in the paper work when you fractured it, so they called here."

"Well once the others get back, one of us will take you down." Siwon offered.

"As long as all 15 of you aren't there this time! You've seen what's been happening online, the Elf's are still going crazy over the rumours about me." Bella smirked. "They don't even know the half of it!" In the last 3 weeks, the rumours were still being thought of and circulated, especially new ones about the addition of a new member to F(x) because Bella had been seen with Amber quite a bit when they went out together.

"I'll take you." Yesung said stroking the now sleeping Ryeowook's head. The smaller boy was worn out, having come down with another cold the week before.

"Thanks 'Sung. You guys relax, I'll make lunch." Bella stood up, swinging into the kitchen. When she came out, announcing lunch was ready, she laughed. The other boys were home. Having gotten used to the boys spontaneously being all over each other, Bella just whistled to get their attention. Okay lovers, lunch is ready, and welcome back guys, how was filming?"

"Good! We're done for the week." Henry said placing a last kiss on Donghae's lips before spinning round from where he was straddling the older boy.

"Well that's good to hear, you'll have a bit of time to rest. How're you feeling Kangin?" Bella asked the man who had come down with a cold at the same time as Ryeowook. It was a miracle that they all hadn't come down with it by now.

"Much better thanks to you Bells." Kanging said, being the only one who got away with calling her that, no matter how much she protested.

"Glad to hear it, now all of you, eat up! You can all make out again when 'Sung takes me to the hospital." Bella said grinning.

* * *

They took Leeteuk's car, since Yesung didn't have his with him at the moment.

"Ah, welcome back Miss White." The same doctor that had treated her before asked, motioning for her to sit on an examination table. "How's the leg been?"

"Mostly itchy, stopped hurting about a week after I did it, but I'll be happy when I can get off these crutches!" Bella chuckled when the doctor smiled. Yesung was standing next to the table, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, we'll soon see whether we can get it off sooner rather than later." The doctor smiled, then took her to get the x-ray. 15 minutes later and they were back in the room, the doctor putting the x-ray up on the light box on the wall. "Well, well, we have a fast healer here! The fracture must not have been as bad as we first thought. It's almost completely healed. We can take that cast off right now if you want."

"Yes please!" Yesung chuckled at Bella's plea. He was still very quiet, but thought of Bella as a sister, and was very open with her, even if he still spoke softly.

"Well okay then. Just sit tight and we'll have it off in no time." He walked over to a cupboard in the room and pulled out a small plaster buzz-saw. 'Now, this isn't a real saw, the blade just buzzes to get through the plaster."

"I know, I've done this before." Bella smiled, but still grabbed Yesung's hand as the doctor started up the saw and started cutting the red fibre-glass off Bella's leg. It only took a couple of minutes, but Bella squeezed Yesung's hand more than a few times when the saw cut right through the plaster.

"Now, you'll still have to be careful with it. You can walk on it again, but don't try dancing for another week or so. And make sure to stretch it regularly to strengthen your muscles again."

"Thankyou doctor." Yesung said helping Bella onto unsteady feet. "I'll make sure she does."

* * *

When they got home, of course, the boys were all either on the couch snuggled up together watching TV or all over each other again, so Bella just quietly made her way upstairs to take a shower.

'I'll surprise them I think. But, aish, I forgot how much having a cast sucks.' When she got out, she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved white top with a v-neck, before dressing and walking down stairs without crutches and flopping on the couch next to Kibum who was laying across Kyuhyun and Sungmin's laps being doted upon by his two lovers when he looked up.

"You're back Bella! And without the cast too! Now maybe we can get you into some tighter clothes every now and then!" He laughed while all the guys looked over.

"Wah! Noona doesn't have a cast anymore! Does that mean you can dance with us now?" The now wide-awake Ryeowook exclaimed, still in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Not for another week or so, sorry Wookie," Bella ruffled the boy's hair. "But it does mean that I can do a lot more around here now." All the boys congratulated her before turning their attention back to each other or the TV, mostly each other. Pulling her phone out, Bella decided to text Amber, they hadn't seen each other for 2 days because of meetings and such.

To: Jagiya

From: Bao Bei

'_You at home? I have a surprise for you! :) xoxo_

Amber was quick to reply.

'_Sure am! Want me to come over? Or are you coming over here?_

"_I'll come over, I think the guys are getting a bit too involved for me to be sitting in the room with them XD"_

"_Okay, see you soon Bao Bei xoxo"_

Grabbing a pair of shoes, which Bella could finally use both of again, she headed next door and knocked. Victoria answered.

"Bella! Nice to see you again. I suppose you want to see Amber? She's up in her room, oh! And without the cast too!" Victoria was always the most polite of the girls, like the leader she was. Bella walked up the stairs and to the door of Amber's room, which was open. Amber was sitting at a desk, facing away from the door, on her computer. Bella knocked.

"Come on jagiya! I swear you're on that thing 24 hours a day now when you don't have a schedule!" She walked over laying her hands on Amber's shoulders before sliding them around to circle her neck and resting her head on one of Amber's shoulders.

"Just talking to the fans. Now, what was this surprise you wanted to show me?" Amber closed the computer's top and swivelled around in her chair so Bella's arms were now encircling her from the front. Bella sat herself on Amber's lap and pecked her on the lips.

"Now now, where's the fun in that? Can't you see what it is?" Amber thought for a moment.

"Well it could be the fact that you don't have a cast anymore, but I'm not sure, give me a clue?" She said smirking when Bella hit her on the arm lightly.

"Someone told you didn't they?" Bella said slightly put off that she hadn't been the one to tell her girlfriend about it.

"Well I'm not naming anyone for the sake of them eating for the next week, but yes. Don't worry though! You're still adorable without it." Amber leaned in and kissed Bella, moving her arms around the older girl's waist to get a better grip and make sure she didn't fall. Straight away, Bella relaxed into the kiss, moving her lips against Amber's and tightening her hold with her arms. Bella pulled away when air was needed and rested her forehead on Amber's.

"If you keep doing that, I may just overlook this little discretion and forgive you for knowing about the cast." Bella laughed before Amber kissed her again, both hands rubbing circles on Bella's lower back.

"Well how about I kiss you again, and then we can go and have some coffee downstairs and watch a movie until you get the all clear from someone." Amber smiled, Bella running her fingers over the neck her arms were looped around.

"Sounds good, you think the others are okay with us making out on the couch?" Bella said, chuckling as her fingers brushed a sensitive spot on Amber's neck that made her shiver.

"Judging by the way Krys and Luna were molesting each other on the way to their room about 2 hours ago, and the fact that Toria and Li are probably doing the same thing, I would say no, they wouldn't mind one bit." Amber smirked, before leaning forwards and pushing her lips to Bella's again, and then pulling away, standing up and forcing Bella to stand up at the same time. Bella wobbled a bit.

"Still not used to having my weight on two legs again." She laughed, grabbing the hand that Amber offered to her and following her downstairs. Amber was right about Victoria and Sulli, who were curled up on the couch in the middle of a very heated kiss, hands roaming. Bella giggled as she and Amber walked past them to the kitchen to grab some coffee. "What movie are we watching?"

"There should be something on TV, I think I saw an add for one this morning." Amber smirked. "Not that it'll be getting watched much anyway." Bella blushed. The walked back out and sat on the couch, Bella's legs over Amber's lap while they drank their coffee and half watched the TV, stealing a kiss every now and then, while Sulli and Victoria had retreated to their room. It seemed like hours later, maybe it was, when Bella's phone vibrated from her pocket while she was straddling Amber, Amber's hands under her shirt on her lower back, and lip locked.

"And that is probably Teukie calling to give me the all clear." Bella said pulling away from Amber, who pouted, but moved her lips to Bella's collar bone, sucking softly while Bella answered her phone chatting for a few seconds before hanging up. "It was Chulie wondering where I'd run off to. We obviously haven't looked at a clock for quite some time seeing as it's now 5pm."

"And let me guess," Amber said against Bella's neck, "They want food."

"Spot on." Bella chuckled, "I guess I should go feed them, Chulie might try putting pink hair dye in my shampoo if I don't feed them." Amber chuckled, nipping Bella's neck softly before speaking.

"Well oh glorious chef, you better go then." Smirking, she leaned up the give Bella one more kiss before letting her up and walking her to the door. "We have practice tomorrow and the day after, but you can always come watch me get all sweaty."

"Sounds good the me." Bella laughed. "I'll text you later." And with one more kiss, was off down the hall to the boy's dorm.

* * *

After making dinner for the 15 guys, they and Bella were all sitting in the living room watching TV for a while before deciding to turn in for an early night.

"Hey Umma," Bella said, turning from where she was sitting, snug in between Kyuhyun and Henry. "Do you mind if I get some of my stuff shipped over from Australia? I've been craving to play my instruments lately, and I left all my CD's and DVD's at home."

"Of course not! Just get it delivered to the lobby downstairs and we'll bring it up when it gets here." Leeteuk said.

"What instruments are you getting sent over?" Henry asked beside Bella.

"Well I play piano, as Wookie has seen, ah, I have an acoustic, a bass and an electric guitar, which I can play well, and a violin, which I was still teaching myself to play when I took the job here." She explained, seeing Henry's eyes light up at the mention of a violin.

"Why didn't you tell me that you played violin earlier? I can teach you!" He smiled widely at the thought. "To be honest, I'd sort of forgotten that you were a music teacher."

"Don't worry about it, because of my age, a lot of people think that I'm still in university." Bella said looking at the clock on her phone. "You guys gonna go the bed soon? It's getting close to 11."

"Suppose we should, I mean we don't have to be at the make up studio until 9:30 tomorrow morning, but I was thinking breakfast out tomorrow would be nice." Donghae said, while Henry, who had crawled onto his lap, yawned.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Zhou Mi said, also yawning.

"Well okay, you guys don't worry about setting alarms, I'll wake you all up at about 7. You deserve a break for at least a day." Bella said suddenly getting and armful of Kyuhyun and Ryeowook.

"We love you noona!" They both chorused at the same time, before Sungmin pulled Kyuhyun off, and Ryeowook retreated to Yesung's arms. Bella laughed.

"You guys can really be sweet sometimes, you know that? But okay, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning!"

* * *

I'M APPOLOGISING SO MUCH LATELY! But there's been stuff happening lately in life, my grandfather is in hospital on life support and has been for about 3 weeks, which means that I didn't get much done in my holidays as I would have liked. And now I'm into my last term as a high school student, which means trial HSC exams he week after next and then about 4 more weeks of school, 2 weeks of holidays, and then a month of the actual HSC exams, so I'll try to get some more chapters up, but beware, there might be a few big time skips!


End file.
